Gwiazda podwójna
by Bazylia de Grean
Summary: - Ale tym właśnie jesteśmy: żołnierzem i dowódcą. Musieliśmy jakoś wygrać wojnę, nie było czasu na przyjaźń. - Teraz może być. / Wygranie wojny było proste; to, co przyszło później, jest o wiele trudniejsze. Trzeba odbudować galaktykę… ale najpierw Shepard musi pozbierać odłamki i odbudować z nich samą siebie.
1. Preludium

**GWIAZDA PODWÓJNA**

* * *

_/Gwiazda podwójna/_

_**Gwiazda podwójna**__ (fizycznie) to układ dwóch gwiazd, oddziałujących na siebie grawitacyjnie i krążących wokół wspólnego środka masy. Jaśniejszą z dwóch gwiazd nazywamy składnikiem pierwotnym, a mniej jasną – składnikiem wtórnym. Trwające od XIX wieku badania wykazały, że ponad połowa gwiazd w Drodze Mlecznej należy bądź do układów podwójnych, bądź też do układów złożonych z większej liczby obiektów – tak zwanych gwiazd wielokrotnych. Termin „gwiazda podwójna" może odnosić się także do gwiazd podwójnych optycznie, to jest takich, które widziane z Ziemi wydają się położone blisko siebie na niebie tylko wskutek przypadkowej zbieżności kierunków. _

_. . ._

_W zależności od sposobu obserwacji wyróżniamy cztery typy gwiazd podwójnych: _

_1) układy wizualnie podwójne, w których odległość kątowa obu składników jest dostatecznie duża, aby układ był widziany przez teleskop jako dwie oddzielne gwiazdy; _

_2) układy spektroskopowo podwójne, w których ruch gwiazd powoduje okresowe przesuwanie się linii widmowych w obserwowanym widmie; _

_3) układy zaćmieniowe, w których można obserwować zmiany jasności spowodowane zaćmieniem;_

_4) układy astrometryczne, w których tylko jeden ze składników jest obserwowalny, natomiast o obecności drugiego składnika wnioskuje się w oparciu o okresową zmianę pozycji gwiazdy pod wpływem pola grawitacyjnego niewidocznego towarzysza._

_. . ._

_Jednym z rodzajów gwiazdy podwójnej jest układ podwójny kontaktowy, którego składniki krążą na tyle blisko siebie, że ich zewnętrzne warstwy stykają się i może nawet dojść do powstania wspólnej otoczki obu składników. Pojęcie układu podwójnego kontaktowego odnosi się do stabilnej konfiguracji dwóch krążących blisko siebie gwiazd, która może istnieć przez miliony czy miliardy lat._

* * *

. . .

W komunikatorze rozlegają się trzaski – to przywraca ją do przytomności. Zdawało jej się, czy ktoś rzeczywiście ją wołał?

- _Do wszystkich flot! Tygiel uzbrojony! Powtarzam, Tygiel uzbrojony! Natychmiast przerwać walkę i udać się do punktu zbornego._

Trudno uwierzyć że naprawdę im się udało. Że to już koniec. Shepard próbuje się poruszyć; bezskutecznie.

- _Shepard?_ – W zazwyczaj opanowanym głosie słychać starannie skrywaną obawę. Brzmi w nim też coś jeszcze: troska. – _Komandor Shepard!_

- Jest... – próbuje coś powiedzieć, ale z jej ust nie wydobywa się żaden dźwięk. Gardło ma całkiem suche, kręci jej się w głowie, każdy mięsień płonie żywym bólem. Prawą dłoń ma ciepłą od zasychającej krwi. Kiedy próbuje otworzyć oczy, pod powiekami wybucha piekło. Każdy oddech pali jej płuca, czuje każdą uncję gruzów przygniatających jej ciało do ziemi. Sprawienie, by jej szept stał się słyszalny, pochłania resztkę sił. – Jestem… tutaj… To ja… Shepard… Tutaj…

- _Komandor Shepard!_

- Sir?...

- _Shepard?_ – Pytanie jest ciche, jakby głos stracił całą swoją siłę, jakby zadał je ktoś przybity i krańcowo zmęczony.

- Admirale? – W myślach klnie komunikator na czym świat stoi, jakby samą siłą woli mogła zmusić go, by zadziałał. – Admirale Hackett!

Odpowiedź nie nadchodzi.

„Szlag. Niech to szlag!"

Adrenalina przestaje działać i Shepard czuje, jak nagle spływa na nią cały strach, wysiłek i stres ostatnich kilku godzin. Uświadamia sobie z porażającą jasnością, że umrze. Umrze tutaj, ranna i samotna. Rana nie jest aż tak poważna, więc będzie umierała powoli. Przygryza wargę prawie do krwi.

„Niech to szlag…"

Przez tyle czasu raz za razem rzucała wyzwanie losowi i szczęście wciąż jej dopisywało. Aż do dziś. Łzy napływają jej do oczu, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę, że to już koniec.

Komunikator znów trzeszczy.

- _Powtarzam, przerwać walkę i wynosimy się stąd! _– W głosie znów, jak zwykle, pobrzmiewa stal. – _Szlag, Moreau, to był cholerny rozkaz!_

Udało im się. Niebiosom niech będą dzięki, udało im się. Za parę sekund będą daleko od Tygla, w spokojniejszym, a może nawet bezpiecznym miejscu. _Żywi_. Cena, którą przyjdzie jej zapłacić, jest uczciwa.

- Wciąż… naprzód… iść… - mamrocze do siebie, a chwilę później osuwa się w ciemność.

. . .

Shepard próbuje się poruszyć, ale ma wrażenie, że jej umysł nie jest już złączony z ciałem, i w końcu poddaje się. Ciemność czeka z otwartymi ramionami, litościwa, miękka, falująca wokół niej jak ocean. Shepard nie ma już siły walczyć, pozostaje jej więc jedynie opaść w ciemność i w niej utonąć.

Skądś dochodzi ciche, przytłumione buczenie. I jakby z ogromnej odległości, echo głosów.

- _Shepard!_

_- Bądźcie nieustępliwi, bądźcie silni._

_- Dobrze się spisałaś, dziecko. Dobrze się spisałaś._

_- Teraz możesz nawet nas zniszczyć._

_- Shepard!_

Błysk światła pulsuje pod jej powiekami. Wilgotne ciepło sączy się po skroni: krew. Musi… co właściwie miała do zrobienia? Nie może sobie przypomnieć, bo myśli rozmazują się i rozpływają.

Słyszy stłumiony odgłos kroków, coś się przesuwa, gdzieś błyska światło – piorun? Tygiel, chodziło o Tygiel…

Pojedynczy głos, cichy, ale bardzo wyraźny: - _Z Bogiem, komandorze._

Musi uzbroić Tygiel, musi wstać, musi…

Shepard otwiera oczy, ale widzi jedynie ciemność. Wtedy wszystko sobie przypomina. Tygiel jest zniszczony i, ma nadzieję, Żniwiarze razem z nim, ich technologia także.

Próbuje się podnieść i prawie przygryza sobie język, kiedy nagły, przeszywający ból eksploduje wzdłuż jej kręgosłupa. Otwiera usta, w desperackiej próbie zaczerpnięcia oddechu… i nagle czuje ruch powietrza, ciepłego, które smakuje dymem, ale wciąż jest to powietrze.

Znów słyszy kroki, tym razem bliżej.

- Tutaj… - Chce krzyczeć, ale z jej gardła wydobywa się jedynie ochrypły szept. – Tutaj…

Dociera do niej, że to, co robi nie ma sensu. Nadal jest na Cytadeli, sama, pogrzebana pod stosem gruzu. Flota Przymierza – jeśli Przymierze w ogóle ma jeszcze jakąś flotę – jest w punkcie zbornym. To będzie… próbuje przypomnieć sobie, co admirał Hackett wspominał o tym punkcie planu.

„Niech to szlag." W bezsilnej złości wali w coś dłonią: sądząc po dźwięku, w metalową płytę.

- Tutaj! – Tuż obok rozlega się krzyk. – Ktoś tu jeszcze żyje!

- Albo ktoś zastawił tu pułapkę. – Drugi głos brzmi dziwnie znajomo.

Shepard znów porusza ręką, zapamiętale uderzając dłonią w metal. Ktoś ostrożnie usuwa gruz. Rozlega się głuchy łomot, kiedy jeden z większych kawałków wyślizguje się z czyichś rąk i uderza o ziemię, na szczęście o dobrych kilka cali od niej.

- Hej, doktorku! Szybko, tutaj!

Kiedy ktoś próbuje pomóc jej wstać, Shepard chce zaprotestować, ale z ust wyrywa jej się tylko cichy jęk. Wymówienie nawet pojedynczego słowa jest zbyt trudne. Poza tym to pewnie i tak przywidzenia, po co się wysilać?

- Nie ruszajcie jej! – Znów ten znajomy głos. Męski, szorstki, suchy. – Z drogi! Co tu się stało, do chole-… Shepard?! – Dużo starszy, niż zapamiętała.

- Doktorek? – udaje jej się zapytać, ledwo dosłyszalnie.

- Nie próbuj mówić. Jasny gwint… Chłopaki, pomóżcie mi ją podnieść. Podnieść, nie postawić na nogi żeby szła sama, kretynie! Znajdźcie drzwi, urwany panel z sufitu, cokolwiek, natychmiast! Theresa, zostań z nami. Słyszysz? Nie waż się zasypiać! Theresa!

Zużywa na to całą resztę sił, ale udaje jej się otworzyć oczy. Wszystko jest rozmyte; niewyraźne kształty w ciemniejszych i jaśniejszych odcieniach szarości, rozpływające się przy krawędziach.

„Oby to wszystko jednak okazało się przywidzeniem…"

Coś jej nie tak z jej oczami.

* * *

_Notka o gwiazdach podwójnych, udająca wpis do leksykonu, została napisana na podstawie informacji z wikipedii, międy innymi. Tytuły kolejnych rozdziałów są pojęciami z zakresu fizyki i astronomii.  
_


	2. Rozszczepienie światła

. . .

Kiedy Shepard powoli się budzi, pierwszym, co czuje, jest lekki zapach dymu. Leży na łóżku – tego jednego jest pewna – a gdzieś na prawo od niej coś pika cicho. Shepard bierze głęboki oddech i otwiera oczy.

Wszystko jest rozmytymi odcieniami szarości. Próbuje się rozejrzeć, choć tępy ból tętni jej w skroniach. Szarość, szarość, wszędzie niewyraźna szarość. W niekończącej się szarości dostrzega podłużny, ciemniejszy cień, dziwnie geometryczny. Jakiś kształt odrywa się od tego cienia i przybliża, stopniowo zmieniając się w ludzką sylwetkę.

- Jak się czujesz, Thereso?

- Doktorek? – Jej głos brzmi dziwnie: nie rozpoznałaby by go, gdyby nie wiedziała, że to ona mówi. – Co się stało?

Mężczyzna śmieje się, próbując tym krótkim, wymuszonym śmiechem pokryć zdenerwowanie.

- Ty mi powiedz.

- To nie ma żadnego sensu… Uh… Szlag, moja głowa mnie zabija.

- Nie próbuj wstawać, nie wykonuj żadnych gwałtownych ruchów. Spokojnie, jakoś cię poskładamy.

- Nigdy nie byłeś dobrym kłamcą. – Shepard wzdycha. – Co tu w ogóle robisz? I gdzie… O-och…

- W tej chwili to jest tymczasowy szpital. Wszystko teraz wygląda jak jeden wielki cholerny szpital, poza tymi miejscami, które wyglądają jak cmentarze. Ach. Wybacz.

- Widywałam już w życiu jedno i drugie.

- Pewnie tak. Co nie zmienia faktu, że nie powinien cię martwić żadnymi…

- Szlag, po prostu wyduś to z siebie! – Shepard zdusza jęk bólu i ostrożnie dotyka ręką głowy. – Co się stało? Żniwiarze…

- Nie ma już Żniwiarzy. Nie wiem, co zrobiłaś tam na górze, Terri, ale udało ci się. Uratowałaś galaktykę. Cholerna bohaterka, jak zwykle. Teraz zostało nam już tylko posprzątać bałagan i wszystko będzie dobrze. Kiedyś.

- Co z Flotą?

- Jest. Gdzieś. – Doktorek wzrusza ramionami, a przynajmniej tak jej się wydaje. – Nie wiem. Wynieśli się stąd tuż przed wielkim bum.

- A Cytadela?

- Nadal orbituje wokół Ziemi. No, przynajmniej to, co z niej zostało.

- Zaraz, chwila, wolniej. Jak w ogóle się tu dostałam?

- Skąd mam wiedzieć? Ty tu jesteś inżynierem. Może cholerstwo tuż przed wybuchem jakoś przerzuciło cię z powrotem. Albo w trakcie wybuchu.

Shepard przełyka ślinę; wysuszone gardło także boli.

Pamięta Doktorka z przeszłości, jeszcze z lat na Ziemi, zanim Czerwoni z Dziesiątej Ulicy stali się zbyt mainstreamowi. Mniej więcej w jej wieku, wiecznie marzył o studiach medycznych. Kompletne beztalencie w dziedzinie broni palnej, ale prawdziwy artysta gdy przyszło otworzyć jakiś zamek czy zająć się raną. Zawsze wszystkich opatrywał i próbował leczyć: kolegów z gangu, po walkach czy strzelaninach, uliczne dzieciaki po bójkach, okolicznych mieszkańców, zbyt biednych, by mogli pozwolić sobie na lekarza z prawdziwego zdarzenia. Miejscowe dzieciaki zaczęły nazywać go Doktorkiem, a po kilku miesiącach nikt już nie używał jego imienia. Wyglądało na to, że udało mu się skończyć tę jego wyśnioną medycynę.

- A ty? Jak tu trafiłeś?

- Załapałem się na statek Przymierza na Arcturusie, krótko po tym jak wyniosłem się z gangu. Najpierw robiłem za pomagiera, potem zostałem felczerem. Nic szczególnego. – „Nic szczególnego" zapewne oznacza, że zanim dostał się na statek Przymierza, ukradł wystarczająco dużo, by opłacić podróż kosmiczną. – Zawsze nieźle mi szło łatanie ludzi.

- Skoro już jesteśmy przy łataniu… Jak długo to potrwa?

Sylwetka Doktorka porusza się, kiedy ten na moment odwraca się od niej.

- Kończą nam się zapasy…

- Doktorku.

- Ale myślę, że coś ci skombinujemy.

- Doktorku!

- Słuchaj, Terri…

- Przecież słucham, do cholery!

- Wybacz.

- Wykrztuś to wreszcie. Szybko.

- Masz jakieś pojęcie, czym właściwie łatał cię Cerberus? Bo wygląda na to, że, cóż, brakuje kilku części.

- Co?!

- Twój kręgosłup wygląda mniej więcej jak ser szwajcarski... No, nie dosłownie. Dziury są mniejsze.

- Nie jestem dzieckiem, Doktorku.

- Wybacz. Stare nawyki… Bardziej medycznie: osłabiona struktura kości. Bez dokładniejszego badania niewiele więcej mogę powiedzieć, ale najwyraźniej twój kręgosłup chwilowo nie jest w stanie utrzymać masy ciała.

- Da się to naprawić? – Nie zna odpowiedzi na jego pytanie o metody Cerberusa na pewno, ale może zgadywać: technologia Żniwiarzy.

Tylko Miranda mogłaby mieć jakiekolwiek pojęcie o tym, czego dokładnie użyli. Ale biorąc pod uwagę, że Cerberus miał dostęp do szczątków Suwerena, ta hipoteza ma sens.

- W zasadzie tak. Nanochirurg mógłby spróbować te dziury wypełnić, ale, cóż, brakuje nam załogi. Sprzętu też. Są zastrzyki, których mógłbym spróbować, a z odpowiedniego mikrowłókna można by zrobić coś, co trzymałoby ciało w pionie i odciążyło kręgosłup na tyle, że mogłabyś chodzić.

- Gorset medyczny?

- Coś w tym rodzaju. Jeśli… Kiedy poszukiwania wyjdą już z najgorętszej fazy.

- Mogę poczekać, na razie i tak nigdzie się nie wybieram. Dobrze, a moje oczy?

- Ja nie… nie wiem. – Wahanie w głosie Doktorka to wystarczająco wyraźny sygnał, że sprawa jest poważna. – Nigdy… Nigdy wcześniej czegoś takiego nie widziałem.

Ta niepewność w jego głosie – jego, Doktorka, który nigdy się nie wahał, gdy musiał bez znieczulenia wyjąć kulę czy zaszyć komuś ranę, kiedy skończyły się anestetyki – podpowiada Shepard, że Doktorek nie ma pojęcia, jak jej pomóc. Dopóki nie znajdą sposobu, by skontaktować się z Flotą – jeśli gdzieś tam w ogóle jeszcze jest jakakolwiek Flota, z którą można by się kontaktować, i jeżeli przeżył jakikolwiek specjalista z tej właśnie dziedziny – albo dopóki nie znajdą kogoś gdzieś w ruinach Ziemi… Dopóki cokolwiek z tego się nie uda, będzie patrząc na świat widziała jedynie rozmazaną grę drżących światłocieni. Mogło być gorzej. Mogła zginąć. Tylko że świadomość tego wcale nie pomaga.

Kiedy Doktorek wychodzi, żeby pozwolić jej odpocząć, Shepard zasypia. Śni w kolorze.

* * *

Dla Przymierza wszystko jest jasne – czy też raczej, niejasne. Właśnie dlatego w końcu musi polecieć na Ziemię i stanąć przed sądem wojskowym.

- Pani komandor, na prywatnym terminalu czeka nowa wiadomość – oznajmia Kelly, powtarzając swoją zwyczajową frazę.

Shepard zmusza się do uśmiechu, w myślach wyobrażając sobie kolejny wymyślny sposób na pozbycie się Chambers. Wielkie nieba, czy naprawdę ktoś mógłby na serio pomyśleć, że osoba będąca w stanie ratować galaktykę nie poradzi sobie ze sprawdzaniem maili? Świadomość, że Kelly prawdopodobnie szpieguje dla Cerberusa, wcale nie poprawia sytuacji.

Shepard zastanawia się, kto może od niej teraz czegokolwiek chcieć. Zerwała wszelkie kontakty z Cerberusem i Człowiekiem Iluzją – nie, żeby mogłoby go to powstrzymać, gdyby miał do niej jakiś interes – a prawie wszyscy w Przymierzu, włącznie z Andersonem, mają zakaz kontaktowania się z nią.

Na terminalu czeka tylko jedna wiadomość.

— _Od: Admirał Hackett_

_Shepard,_

_Rozmawiałem z Andersonem – wyciągniemy cię z tego bagna. Spotkajmy się na Arcturusie._

_Hackett — _

Choć dziwi to nawet ją samą, nie ma admirałowi za złe wszystkich tych kłopotów, które zwaliły jej się na głowę. To nie był rozkaz, Hackett po prostu ją zapytał. Zgoda, użył odrobiny perswazji, ale to wciąż było tylko pytanie. I powiedział jej wprost, że może odmówić. Nie przeszło jej to nawet przez myśl, nie poważnie – po tych kilku latach, kiedy był jej zwierzchnikiem, czułaby się dziwnie, odmawiając mu – ale wybór wciąż należał do niej. Poza tym, musiała oddać mu sprawiedliwość: za nic w świecie nie mógł przewidzieć, że proste zadanie odbicia doktor Kenson z rąk batarian zmieni się w decyzję, czy bezpieczeństwo całej galaktyki warte jest poświęcenia jednego układu i kilkuset tysięcy istnień.

Po Aratoht początkowo był wściekły – choć u Hacketta wyglądało to spokojniej niż u przeciętnej osoby zwykłe rozdrażnienie. Ale kiedy powiedziała mu o Żniwiarzach i indoktrynacji Kenson, uwierzył jej. Nie żądając dowodów uwierzył jej na słowo, bo wystarczającymi dowodami były przebieg jej służby wojskowej i Bitwa o Cytadelę, podczas której na własne oczy widział Suwerena.

Teraz, kiedy admirał napisał jej, ze wspólnie z Andersonem zamierzają jej pomóc, ona wierzy jemu.

…

Czekanie na proces jest w najwyższym stopniu irytujące – Shepard nie znosi bezczynności bardziej niż czegokolwiek innego. Nie boi się wyzwań ani problemów tak długo, jak może aktywnie stawiać im czoła, tak długo, jak może cokolwiek zrobić.

Normandia wydaje się bardzo cicha. Większość załogi i przyjaciół Shepard prawdopodobnie zdążyła już wrócić do domów, a bez nich statek jest zwyczajnie pusty.

Mimo wszystko nie chciałaby ich w to mieszać. Złożyli zeznania, dotyczące ich pobytu na Normandii i współpracy z Shepard jako członkowie jej załogi – wszystkie nagrania są zapisane na omni-kluczu, a na wszelki wypadek także na jej prywatnym terminalu – ale zmuszać ich do czekania na nią? Pisali się na jedną misję, wypełnili ją, zasłużyli, by wrócić i zamknąć własne niedokończone sprawy.

Próbuje ich sobie wyobrazić. Tali, z powrotem we Flocie, powracającą tam jako bohaterka; Garrusa, na ojczystym Palavenie, może spotykającego się z dawno nie widzianą rodziną; Mordina, na Sur'Kesh, pochłoniętego nowymi badaniami, a może na Tuchance, pod okiem Wrexa pracującego nad lekiem na genofagium; Mirandę, próbującą razem z siostrą nadrobić stracone lata.

Palce Shepard bezmyślnie przesuwają się nad klawiaturą. Co takiego chce powiedzieć jej Hackett, że nie mógł powierzyć tego poczcie elektronicznej? Ponownie otwiera jego wiadomość. Mail jest krótki, jakby admirał się spieszył, i pewnie właśnie tak było. Była podkomendna i pierwsze ludzkie Widmo, jednym wybuchem zmiatająca całą kolonię batarian z mapy galaktyki, prawdopodobnie mogła przysporzyć człowiekowi problemów.

Ponownie zerka na wyświetlone na ekranie parę zdań. Nagle zdaje sobie sprawę, że brakuje jej zwyczajowego „_Z Bogiem, komandorze_", którym Hackett zwykle kończy swoje wiadomości. Może to wynika tylko z jej desperackiej potrzeby znalezienia oparcia i jakieś potwierdzenia, że to, co robi, ma znaczenie, ale dla Shepard te słowa za każdym razem brzmią jak prawdziwe błogosławieństwo, a nie wyświechtana, tradycyjna formułka, której lubią używać niektórzy oficerowie dla dodania sobie powagi.

Pod wpływem chwili Shepard otwiera panel tworzenia nowej wiadomości.

— _Liaro, prześlij mi proszę akta admirała Hacketta. —_

Wtedy, w kryjówce Handlarza Cieni, nie przeczytała ich, choć miała okazję. Nie mogła; nie po tamtej rozmowie po Aratoht, nie po tamtej wiadomości o miejscu katastrofy pierwszej Normandii. Może z szacunku – Hackett to właściwy człowiek na właściwym miejscu, efektywny i daleki od sentymentalizmu, ale też nie nazbyt szorstki i na swój sposób zawsze uprzejmy, a to cechy, które zasługują na podziw. Ale może bardziej dlatego, że w głębi duszy ma wrażenie, że czytając jego akta nadużyłaby zaufania, jakie admirał w niej pokładał.

Kiedy w końcu Liara przesyła jej żądane pliki, Shepard nawet do nich nie zagląda.

. . .

Stacja Arcturus jak zwykle wre pośpiechem i ruchem tysięcy wiecznie zabieganych ludzi. Shepard próbuje sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatnio ona sama gdzieś się nie spieszyła, ale bezskutecznie. Więcej niż dekadę temu, gdzieś na Ziemi rudowłosa dziewczyna, znana tylko jako Terri, układała się na stosie worków w starym magazynie i na kradzionym padzie oglądała niemalże antyczny serial science-fiction, śniąc o podróży tam w górę, do gwiazd. Ponad piętnaście lat później Theresa Shepard zastanawia się, czy kiedykolwiek będzie miała wystarczająco dużo czasu, by znaleźć miejsce, które mogłaby nazwać domem.

Z zadumy wyrywa ją znajomy głos: - Komandorze. – Hackett, bo to właśnie on, gestem daje do zrozumienia, by poszła za nim. – Na Ziemi zaczynają się niecierpliwić – mówi admirał, zanim jeszcze Shepard odpowiada na jego powitanie.

- Jakoś nie podzielam tej niecierpliwości. Widocznie chcą się ze mną zobaczyć o wiele bardziej niż ja z nimi.

Dopiero po chwili Shepard orientuje się, że zmierzają do portu. Gdy tylko tam docierają, otacza ich gwar niezliczonych rozmów, stłumiony ryk silników, czysty, wysoki głos elektronicznej spikerki, czytającej komunikaty dotyczące przylotów i odlotów. Trudno o bezpieczniejsze miejsce – choć wokół jest mnóstwo ludzi, hałas jest taki, że niemożliwością byłoby cokolwiek podsłuchać.

- Hegemonia jest żądna krwi – mówi admirał, bez żadnego wstępu. – Rada naciska, byśmy zrobili wszystko, żeby zapobiec możliwej wojnie. Jakbyśmy w Przymierzu sami tego nie wiedzieli. - Hackett krzywi się: lekki, krótki grymas kącikiem ust, i po chwili na jego twarzy znów gości zwykły wyraz chłodnego profesjonalizmu.

- A czego chce Przymierze? Ode mnie – precyzuje Shepard.

- Sąd wojskowy, zawieszenie, wiecie, jak to zwykle wygląda.

- Wspaniały dodatek do mojego CV.

- Nie pozwolę im na to – stwierdza Hackett, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista i naturalna rzecz pod słońcem.

- To w ogóle możliwe?

- Oficjalna wersja: to Kenson wysadziła przekaźnik. Wy tylko nie zdążyliście jej powstrzymać.

- Naprawdę zrobiłby to pan, admirale?

- Dla niej to już nie ma większego znaczenia, nieprawdaż? A was nie mogą oskarżyć o to, że nie powstrzymaliście obłąkanej.

- Ona nie… - Shepard urywa, świadoma, że przecież rozmawiają o znajomej Hacketta i że on wie najlepiej, że Kenson była w pełni władz umysłowych, przynajmniej do czasu.

Na pewno nie była obłąkana. Z drugiej strony, admirał ma rację – gdziekolwiek Amanda Kenson jest teraz, to już jej nie dotyczy i nie ma to dla niej znaczenia.

- Wątpię, żeby spodobała im się teoria indoktrynacji – wyjaśnia Hackett; niepotrzebnie, bo Shepard wie, że jedyną linią obrony jest zrzucenie winy na Kenson.

- Batarianom się to nie spodoba.

- Zaproponuję odszkodowanie.

- Chcą kozła ofiarnego, nie pieniędzy.

- O, bez obaw, Hegemonia chętnie weźmie nasze pieniądze.

- Przymierzu też się to nie spodoba.

- Jestem dowódcą Floty Przymierza. Nie musi im się podobać.

- Ale technicznie rzecz biorąc, to…

- Wy, inżynierowie, i wasz techniczny punkt widzenia. Praktycznie rzecz biorąc, mam po swojej stronie całą Flotę. Nie potrzebuję innych argumentów.

- Za pozwoleniem, admirale, pańskie zaangażowanie jest godne lepszej sprawy.

- Słyszeliście kiedyś, że jesteście cholernym symbolem, Shepard?

- Ach, tak, symbolem… Raz czy dwa.

- Bo jesteście. Tak samo jak ten statek.

Shepard zerka na admirała: Hackett spogląda w dół, opierając się lekko o barierkę. Patrzy na Normandię.

- Poczucie winy, sir? – To ma być przyjazne, tylko częściowo poważne pytanie.

- Owszem. – Odpowiedź admirała jest całkiem poważna.

- To była prośba, a nie rozkaz.

- Ludzie jakoś nie kwapią się, żeby odmawiać moim prośbom. A ja to wykorzystuję.

- To nie działa na mnie.

- Oczywiście, absolutnie nie.

- No dobrze, trochę działa. – Shepard kręci głową. – Ale wszystko w porządku, sir. Nie obchodzi mnie sąd wojskowy, ani co Przymierze myśli o tym, co zrobiłam. Nie, kiedy prawie mamy na karku całą flotę Żniwiarzy.

- Nie obchodzi, hm? Doprawdy? I zapewne dlatego odeszłaś z Cerberusa, zabierając ich najlepszy statek, żeby oddać go Przymierzu?

- Jest pan cholernie… - Shepard rozmyśla się w połowie zdania; obrażanie admirała to nie jest najlepszy pomysł. – Przepraszam, sir.

- Słyszałem w życiu gorsze rzeczy. – Hackett odwraca się do niej.

Na jego twarzy nie ma ani śladu gniewu. Wygląda bardziej, jakby był rozbawiony jej wypowiedzią, ale wrażenie znika tak szybko, że trudno powiedzieć, co to było naprawdę.

- Ziemia wzywa.

- Tak.

- Nauczcie się oficjalnej wersji na pamięć, Shepard. Musicie brzmieć przekonywująco.

- Zostają jeszcze raporty.

- Wy macie jedyny raport. I wciąż dość czasu, by go napisać na nowo.

- Dziękuję, sir.

- Jestem wam coś winien – wyjaśnia Hackett.

Wymienia z Shepard krótki uścisk dłoni.

- Z Bogiem, komandorze.


	3. Promieniowanie tła

. . .

Kiedy Shepard unosi dłoń do twarzy ma wrażenie, że jej skóra pachnie spalenizną. Czuje ruch powietrza: wentylacja? Choć równie dobrze może to być pozostawiona przez laser lub pocisk dziura w ścianie. Gdzieś daleko, może na zewnątrz, ktoś wykrzykuje rozkaz, zbyt niewyraźny, by mogła go zrozumieć.

Słyszy ciche kroki, zbliżające się do jej łóżka.

- W porządku, Doktorku, nie śpię.

- Jak się dziś czujesz, Terri? Cholera. Wybacz. Głupie pytanie.

- Bywało gorzej. – Shepard zmusza się do uśmiechu. – Jak… Co… Gdzie… Szlag. Czy pytanie „Co się właściwie dzieje?" będzie miało sens?

- Tak myślę. Próbujemy… próbujemy po prostu cokolwiek zorganizować. Wielu zginęło. Cóż, i tak przeżyło nas tu więcej, niż się spodziewaliśmy, ale to potrwa: ocena zniszczeń, uzupełnianie list poległych. Posprzątanie tego wszystkiego. Nawet nie wiemy, od czego właściwie zacząć.

Shepard wzdycha w myślach. No tak, nikt nie mówił, że to będzie proste. Zwycięstwo było tą łatwiejszą częścią; teraz, po wojnie, musieli poradzić sobie z trudniejszą. Żadnych medali, żadnych triumfalnych dźwięków przysłowiowych trąb, nic z tych rzeczy. Zamiast tego jest poszukiwanie ocalonych wśród gruzów, naprawianie promów i statków częściami z tych zniszczonych, organizowanie wystarczających ilości jedzenia i leków. I niekończące się listy poległych.

- Jak mogę pomóc?

- Terri, powinnaś odpoczywać.

- Nic mi nie będzie. Chcę znów być na nogach. Przydać się do czegoś.

- Zrobiłaś już wystarczająco dużo.

- Nie mów mi, ile zrobiłam! Nic mi nie będzie i _będę_ znów chodzić. I chcę coś robić, natychmiast. Widziałam jak ginęli, tak wielu… Muszę zająć czymś ręce i głowę, żebym mogła przestać o tym myśleć, nie rozumiesz?

- A twoje oczy? – Doktorek nie daje za wygraną.

- To nie ja tu jestem lekarzem. – Wzdycha. – Wybacz, Doktorku. Po prostu…

- Stres.

- To poważne niedopowiedzenie.

- Terri. Oczy.

- Widzę czarno-biało, mniej więcej. Kształty, sylwetki, żadnych detali. Widzę gdzie stoisz, ale nie widzę twojej twarzy. Ale wciąż mogę pracować na omni-kluczu, jeśli przestawię go na audio. I zawsze mogę spróbować też normalnie, w zaciemnionym pokoju, jeśli podkręcę kontrast do maksimum.

- Najpierw postawmy cię na nogi, dobrze?

- To może poczekać. Znajdź mi omni-klucz.

. . .

- Udało nam się znaleźć wasz omni-klucz, pani komandor – odzywa się nieznany jej męski głos. Sylwetka, widoczna na progu pomieszczenia, też jest nieznajoma. – Działa doskonale.

- My się znamy?

- Proszę wybaczyć. Kapitan Leon Kaminski, dowódca SSV _Bazylea_.

- Pancernik Przymierza? Co tu robicie? – Teoretycznie, będąc kapitanem, Kaminski przewyższa ją rangą. Praktycznie: nic jej to nie obchodzi. Wszyscy uznają ją za bohaterkę, za cholerny symbol, i zamierza zrobić z tego użytek.

- Musieliśmy zostać; straciliśmy silnik. Jest jeszcze parę innych statków, czy raczej to, co z nich zostało. Turiańska korweta, okręt quarian, jedna z naszych fregat, parę kapsuł ratunkowych, w których być może jeszcze znajdziemy kogoś żywego. I całe morze wraków.

- Ale gdzie właściwie jesteśmy? Na Ziemi? W przestrzeni?

- W przestrzeni. Dryfujemy. Oddziały naziemne i promy wciąż szukają ocalałych, i zasobów. W międzyczasie my tutaj na górze próbujemy połączyć _Bazyleę_ z quariańskim _Rakis_. Mamy pół statku, quarianie mają drugie pół, i na szczęście przynajmniej częściowo inne niż my. Biorąc pod uwagę, ile osób z obu załóg zginęło, równie dobrze możemy zrobić z dwóch statków jeden. A nawet jeśli nie statek, to przynajmniej jedno cokolwiek, co będzie miało sprawny silnik.

- Tymczasowa baza? Brzmi rozsądnie.

- Na Ziemi prawie nic nie zostało – mówi kapitan, łagodniejszym tonem. – Ale jeśli przekopiemy każdą stertę gruzów, może znajdziemy wystarczająco dużo zapasów, żeby przetrwać.

Shepard przytakuje z namysłem.

- Jak mogę pomóc?

- No właśnie: jak? – kapitan odpowiada pytaniem.

Pomija jej rangę, tak jak ona pomija jego stopień. Wydaje się twardo stąpać po ziemi i nie zwracać uwagi na nieistotne detale, i Shepard czuje do niego coś w rodzaju sympatii. To dokładnie ten typ człowieka, jakiego teraz najbardziej im potrzeba.

- Powinnam mieć gdzieś pełny raport o stanie sprzymierzonych flot – mówi. – Każdy okręt, załoga, ładunek, wszystko. Wiedzielibyśmy, gdzie czego szukać.

- Pełny raport? To rzeczywiście ułatwiłoby sprawę.

- Wracając do planów połączenia statków… Mogłabym porozmawiać z waszym głównym inżynierem?

- Da się zrobić. Też jesteście inżynierem?

- Powiedzmy – zbywa Shepard. – A jak się na te plany zapatrują quarianie?

- Musielibyście porozmawiać z ich kapitan, Kash'Isaan. Przed bitwą o Ziemię była oficerem wykonawczym i wciąż bardzo ostrożnie podejmuje wszelkie decyzje.

- Spróbuję ją przekonać. Ile zasobów mamy?

- Niewiele, chociaż więcej, niż spodziewaliśmy się znaleźć, a wciąż szukamy. Quarianom bardziej się tu poszczęściło, większość systemów podtrzymywania życia na ich okręcie pozostała nietknięta. No i nie urwało im silnika.

- W takim razie dlaczego nie odlecieli?

- Trudno jest nawigować połówką statku. – Kapitan milknie na moment. – Ale proszę się teraz tym nie martwić, pani komandor.

- Po prostu dajcie mi wreszcie ten nieszczęsny omni-klucz.

- Mając pełne ręce roboty jest łatwiej – zauważa Kaminski.

- Tak. Jest łatwiej. – Shepard zastanawia się przez chwilę, ale wreszcie wyciąga rękę. – Miło pana poznać, kapitanie.

- Wzajemnie, pani komandor. – Kapitan wymienia z nią krótki uścisk dłoni. – Jest coś jeszcze, czego chcielibyście się dowiedzieć?

- Wszystko. – Shepard przywołuje na twarz wątły uśmiech, ale trwa on tylko chwilę. – Ale wszystko w swoim czasie.

. . .

Czas… Upłynie jeszcze trochę czasu, zanim będzie mogła uczynić – zupełnie dosłownie – ten pierwszy krok. Projekt gorsetu medycznego nie jest skomplikowany, ale wciąż wszystkiego brakuje, i nawet Doktorek nie jest w stanie nic tu poradzić, mając do dyspozycji jedynie prosty ortopedyczny mikrosplot, a zwłaszcza mając na głowie opiekę nad załogami wszystkich statków i tymi nielicznymi, których wciąż jeszcze znajdują pod gruzami żywych.

Asystentka Doktorka, Katja Makarova, odwiedza ją często żeby sprawdzić stan pacjentki albo zwyczajnie porozmawiać, ale większość czasu Shepard spędza w samotności. Przeszukuje archiwa na omni-kluczu, zbiera dane dla Kaminskiego: listy załóg wszystkich statków, które brały udział w ostatniej bitwie; listy tych, którzy byli wtedy na Ziemi; listy surowców, możliwych do znalezienia w Układzie Słonecznym; niezliczone listy. To nużąca praca, ale Shepard to nie przeszkadza, wręcz przeciwnie – cieszy się, że wreszcie może coś robić, bo to pozwala jej zająć myśli.

Wśród zupełnie obcej załogi _Bazylei_ Doktorek jest miłym, znajomym akcentem, ale zbytnio się przejmuje, a Shepard nie lubi nadmiernej opieki. Z kolei Kaminski po prostu wynajduje jej coraz to nowe obowiązki – to jest dokładnie to, czego jej potrzeba. Nie rozmawia z kapitanem zbyt wiele, bo oboje lubią załatwiać wszystko z maksymalną efektywnością i przy minimalnej ilości słów, ale bardzo szybko zaczynają mówić sobie po imieniu, zapominając o stopniach wojskowych.

Tego ranka załodze Kaminskiego udało się naprawić kolejny prom, i w każdej chwili spodziewają się powrotu oddziału desantowego, wysłanego na Ziemię. Tymczasem koncentrują wszystkie siły na naprawie turiańskiej korwety, mając nadzieję na przywrócenie choć jednego statku dalekiego zasięgu do stanu używalności. Główny mechanik _Bazylei_, Stanley Njima, działa prawdziwe cuda. Z pomocą Philipa Wainwrighta, jednego z najbardziej błyskotliwych inżynierów, z jakimi Shepard kiedykolwiek miała do czynienia, naprawy postępują błyskawicznie. Uwzględniając jeszcze quariańską załogę _Rakis_ i biorąc pod uwagę, że praktycznie każdy quarianin jest mechanikiem lub inżynierem, być może już wkrótce będą mieli do dyspozycji w pełni sprawny okręt przestrzenny, mogący przekraczać prędkość światła. Wprawdzie to nie wystarczy, by udać się do innego układu, nawet najbliższego, ale pozwoli im swobodnie poruszać się po Układzie Słonecznym.

Prawdziwym problemem nie są statki. Są nim, a właściwie wkrótce będą, morale. Jak długo wszyscy mają nadzieję, że gdzieś za horyzontem czeka ich lepsza przyszłość, że wszystko się uda i że jakoś odbudują to, co zostało zniszczone, droga do tej przyszłości stoi otworem. Ale kiedy zaczną tracić nadzieję… Shepard nawet nie chce o tym myśleć.

Dźwięk otwieranych drzwi przerywa jej rozmyślania.

- Zwiadowcy wrócili – oznajmia Kaminski, jak zwykle przechodząc wprost do sedna sprawy. – Będziesz musiała uzupełnić listę poległych. – Jego głos brzmi niemal oschle, ale Shepard nie może oprzeć się wrażeniu, że brzmi także głucho.

Każdego dnia pojawiają się nowe nazwiska na listach poległych, i Kaminski musi być tym wykończony. Kiedyś wreszcie to się skończy, ale na razie nic nie można na to poradzić.

- Dobrze. Znaleźliście kogokolwiek żywego?

- Bradleya. Doktorek już się nim zajmuje. Teraz muszę znaleźć Katję.

- Co z nim?

Kaminski wzdycha ciężko.

- Jest w śpiączce.

Głośny szloch dobiegający od drzwi uświadamia im, że Katja słyszała wszystko. Kaminski wychodzi, w progu zatrzymując się i szepcząc pielęgniarce słowa pocieszenia, a potem próbuje namówić ją, żeby przynajmniej poszła zobaczyć narzeczonego. Katja nie ma na to siły, nie ma siły na nic; jak szmaciana laleczka osuwa się na podłogę i płacze, kryjąc twarz w dłoniach.

W korytarzu pojawia się kolejna postać i przyklęka przy Katji.

- Nie płacz, dziewczyno. – To Astrid Sheldhorn, oficer wykonawczy _Bazylei_.

Astrid straciła syna w bitwie o stację Arcturus, na samym początku wojny, ale jakoś się trzyma, matkując wszystkim, którzy tak jak ona stracili kogoś bliskiego.

- Cicho, cicho, nie płacz – uspokaja Astrid. – Musisz być silna, dla niego.

Shepard zaciska zęby, myśląc o poruczniku Ryanie Bradleyu, znanym jej jedynie z twarzy i imienia, i próbuje myślą tchnąć w niego wolę życia.

„Jesteś żołnierzem, chłopcze," mówi w myślach, jakby to mogło pomóc. „Jesteś żołnierzem, więc walcz, do cholery, bo to właśnie robią żołnierze!"

. . .

Od bitwy minął już tydzień, a oni znajdują kolejną na Ziemi osobę, żywą: dziecko, siedmioletniego chłopca, który, pomijając drobne skaleczenia i siniaki, nawet nie jest ranny. Kolejny cud. Kiedy Doktorek bada go w medlabie, chłopiec jest zbyt przestraszony, żeby mówić – i nic dziwnego, lepiej nie myśleć, jaki koszmar przeżył tam, na dole.

Astrid patrzy na chłopca, a potem powoli podchodzi do niego.

- Mój syn był bardzo podobny do ciebie – mówi cicho.

- Gdzie on jest teraz? – pyta chłopiec wysokim, dziecinnym głosem.

- Tam gdzie twoi rodzice. Czekają na nas.

W jakiś sposób Astrid wie, co należy powiedzieć. Shepard widzi, jak mniejsza sylwetka tuli się do większej, kiedy chłopiec wypłakuje się Astrid w rękaw. Astrid próbuje go uspokoić.

- Jak się nazywasz?

- Nazywam się… - chłopiec chlipie. – Sam. Sam Morgan.

Nazwisko brzmi znajomo, więc Shepard sprawdza je w listach załóg, które ostatnio przeglądała. Czeka do wieczora, a kiedy chłopiec zasypia, woła Astrid.

- Na SSV _Tanganika_ był porucznik sztabowy Daniel Morgan. Jest. Był. Szlag.

Sheldhorn wzdycha.

- Kwantowy nadal nie funkcjonuje, a komunikator nadświetlny też jeszcze nie działa. Ale będę pamiętała żeby to sprawdzić, jak tylko będzie to możliwe. – W jej głosie pobrzmiewa rezygnacja. – Cholera, nawet nie wiemy, czy gdzieś tam nadal jest w ogóle jakaś flota.

- Musi być – mówi Shepard zdecydowanie. – Szlag, musi być.

Za Ziemi czeka już na nią przygotowana cela. To właściwie pokój, nie cela, ale rezultat jest taki sam – nie może się stąd ruszyć. Dają jej codzienny strój żołnierzy Przymierza, ale Normandię zamykają w doku.

Shepard radzi doktor Chakwas, by siedziała cicho, a w końcu przekonuje ją, by odleciała na Cytadelę. Joker… Joker to zupełnie inna sprawa. To on zabrał ją na Aratoht a potem tam po nią przyleciał; będzie musiał zeznawać. Prawie jej go żal. Po Alcherze była wściekła, ale wybaczyła mu po tym, jak był świadkiem tego, że Zbieracze wdarli się na Normandię i porwali załogę: dostał już swoją pokutę.

Mijają dni, ale nic się nie dzieje. Nie pozwolono jej opuszczać przydzielonego pomieszczenia, a nikt nie przynosi żadnych wiadomości. Po tygodniu jest zmęczona czekaniem. Po kolejnym tygodniu czekanie staje się nieznośnie. Shepard zazwyczaj stara się zawsze mieć pełne ręce roboty, bo to pozwala jej nie myśleć o wszystkich potwornościach, które widziała. Teraz, gdy nie ma żadnego zajęcia, koszmary wracają. Po tych dwóch tygodniach widoczne sine cienie pod jej oczami świadczą o nieprzespanych nocach, kiedy budzi się z koszulką mokrą od potu, na próżno mając nadzieję, że ciemność zastąpi te obrazy, które nadal potrafią wstrząsnąć nią na tyle, by krzyczała we śnie.

. . .

- Gość do pani komandor – oznajmia porucznik Vega, pełniący funkcję strażnika.

- Nie jestem już komandorem – poprawia Shepard, głosem wypranym z emocji. – Jaki znów gość?

- Admirał Hackett wpadł na kilka dni, rutynowa kontrola systemów obronnych. Chce pani zadać kilka pytań.

Shepard odwraca się od porucznika, tak, żeby nie dostrzegł błysku w jej oczach. Teraz wreszcie coś się ruszy.

Po drodze na Ziemię wreszcie złamała się i przeczytała przesłany przez Liarę plik. Ktoś z Przymierza chciał kiedyś uzyskać zgodę na tymczasowe aresztowanie i przesłuchanie „pierwszego ludzkiego Widma" po tym, jak zauważono ją w szeregach Cerberusa. Odpowiedzią Hacketta były zaledwie dwa słowa: „_Prośba odrzucona_". Dla Shepard te dwa słowa stanowią najcenniejszy dowód zaufania.

. . .

Shepard miała nadzieję na małe przedstawienie i, do diabła, Hackett jej nie zawodzi.

- Możecie odejść, poruczniku – mówi admirał do Vegi, kiedy tamten już wprowadził Shepard.

- Ale, sir…

- Poruczniku, nie zostałem admirałem za piękne oczy. Potrafię zadbać o swoje bezpieczeństwo. Poza tym Shepard nawet nie ma broni, w przeciwieństwie do mnie. – Hackett niedbałym gestem wskazuje kaburę niewielkiego pistoletu, wiszącą na pasku, koło jego biodra.

Vega niechętnie wychodzi z pomieszczenia, zajmując miejsce pod drzwiami, które zamykają się za nim.

- Naprawdę ma pan broń?

- A po co? – Hackett wzrusza ramionami.

Przysiada na krawędzi stołu. Potem wskazuje jedyne w pokoju krzesło, gestem sugerując Shepard, by usiadła.

- Jak się miewacie?

- Umieram z nudów.

Admirał uważnie przygląda się jej twarzy. Choć bez wątpienia zauważa cienie pod jej oczami, udaje, że ich nie widzi.

- Próbuję przeforsować waszą wersję. Może, jeśli zaakceptują wasz raport, uda się uniknąć procesu.

- A co się stanie z Jokerem? Z Jeffem Moreau – dodaje Shepard, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że admirał raczej nie skojarzy przezwiska z pilotem Normandii.

- Nie martwiłbym się o niego, nikt nie zwraca na niego uwagi. Ostatecznie to nie on wysadził cały układ.

Rozmowa zamiera, a kolejne sekundy mijają, w ciszy…

- Mogę zadać panu pytanie, admirale?

- Śmiało.

Shepard wpatruje się w podłogę, na zmianę zerkając na stopy swoje i Hacketta. Na jednym z idealnie utrzymanych butów admirała jest długie, widoczne zadrapanie.

- Alchera. Dlaczego?

Hackett nie spieszy się z odpowiedzią, a kiedy wreszcie się odzywa, odpowiada pytaniem na jej pytanie.

- Całą prawdę i tylko prawdę?

- Tak. Bo z całym szacunkiem, ale pańska historyjka nie trzymała się kupy. Jakoś trudno mi było uwierzyć, że po dwóch latach trzeba było jeszcze potwierdzać czyjąkolwiek śmierć. A miejsce pod pomnik mógł wybrać absolutnie każdy.

- Racja, to była tylko przykrywka. Nie musiałem się silić na wiarygodną historyjkę, poleciałabyś i tak.

- Oczywiście, że bym poleciała! To był mój statek, to była moja załoga… Przyjaciele, bracia broni. Mógł pan napisać samo „Normandia" i też by wystarczyło.

- I nadal nie wiesz? Naprawdę?

Shepard patrzy na Hacketta, jakby widziała go pierwszy raz. Przecież nie zawracałby sobie głowy czymś takim, prawda? Admirał? Bez żartów…

- Cerberus przywrócił was do życia, a pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobiliście po zdobyciu ich danych, było przesłanie ich do mnie. Do Przymierza. Zasłużyliście sobie na tamtą wizytę na Alcherze, komandorze.

Shepard mruga z niedowierzaniem, próbując sprawdzić, czy przypadkiem za chwilę się nie obudzi. Czy właśnie usłyszała, że…

- Nie miało znaczenia, czyj uniform wtedy nosiłaś, nie mylę się?

- Nie… nie wiem, co powiedzieć. Sądziłam wtedy, że to jakiś test, sprawdzian lojalności. Nie myślałam, że to zwykła uprzejmość.

- Nawet, jeśli naprawdę byłabyś wtedy w szeregach Cerberusa, zasługiwałaś na to. To była twoja załoga, bracia broni. Twoje własne słowa, nie moje.

Rozmowa znów zacina się nieco.

- Sir, co do tamtej kolonii batarian…

- Przerabialiśmy to już i nie mam zamiaru roztrząsać tej sprawy ponownie. Zrobiliście to, co trzeba było zrobić. Bo właśnie tego rodzaju osobą jesteście.

- Pan sobie ze mnie żartuje?

- Nie śmiałbym. Widziałem wasze akta, komandorze, wiem, jak niebezpiecznym zajęciem jest denerwowanie was.

Na coś takiego Shepard po prostu nie może się nie roześmiać.

- Pan naprawdę sobie ze mnie żartuje.

- Próbuję rozluźnić atmosferę. Wygląda na to, że nieźle mi idzie. Dalej, komandorze, na pewno jest coś przyjemniejszego, o czym możecie myśleć, kiedy nie ma nic do roboty. Poza tym nie mogę mówić cały czas, to byłby monolog, a nie rozmowa.

- Na razie świetnie panu idzie, sir.

Hackett uśmiecha się przelotnie.

- I kto teraz z kogo sobie żartuje, hm?

Oboje znów milkną, ale tym razem cisza między nimi jest wzajemnym porozumieniem, nie ciężarem.

- Dawno temu na Ziemi… - Shepard zamyka oczy, usiłując nie myśleć o tym, że stojący tuż obok mężczyzna to dowódca całej Floty Przymierza. – Dawno temu na Ziemi, dogryzaliśmy sobie przez cały czas. – Nie musi mówić jaśniej; Hackett czytał jej akta, więc zrozumie i tak. – To, co wtedy robiliśmy, było tylko sposobem na przetrwanie, i może wcale nie najlepszym, ale, do diabła, przynajmniej staraliśmy się brać z życia ile się dało. Udawaliśmy, że cały ten biznes to frajda. Czasem nawet sami w to wierzyliśmy. Czasem faktycznie taki bywał. Kiedy miałam trzynaście lat pofarbowałam włosy na rudo, chłopaki przezwali mnie po tym Rudą Terri. Rany, Ruda Terri, teraz to brzmi koszmarnie… Ale koloru nie zmieniłam od tamtej pory ani razu. – Shepard uśmiecha się do wspomnienia. – Czasem bardzo mi tego brakuje. Świat wydawał się łatwiejszy. Jeśli miałeś broń, miałeś odpowiedź na wszystko, uniwersalne rozwiązanie. A potem dorośliśmy i okazało się, że jednak nie zawsze działa. – Jej oczy na powrót się otwierają. – Przepraszam za te brednie, sir.

- Nie mówisz o tym zbyt często, prawda?

- Nie. A przynajmniej próbuję tego nie robić. Jestem… byłam dowódcą. Dowódca nie powinien mieć problemów, nie powinien cierpieć na spadki morale, w ogóle niczego nie powinien.

- Masz rację, raczej nie. – Oczywiście; Hackett doskonale sam o tym wie.

- Jak pan to robi?

- Jak co robię?

- _To._ Zawsze jest pan taki opanowany, spokojny. Też próbuję, ale, szlag, nie potrafię.

- Dwadzieścia lat wprawy więcej, Shepard. Tylko tyle.

- Dwadzieścia? – wyrywa jej się, zanim zdaje sobie sprawę, że pytanie jest trochę nie na miejscu.

- Ludzie wciąż mi mówią, że nie wyglądam na swój wiek. – Twarz admirała pozostaje poważna, ale w jego oczach pojawia się ledwie dostrzegalny błysk, który mówi Shepard, że Hackett żartuje.

Może to właśnie pozwoliło mu jakoś przetrwać te wszystkie lata: poczucie humoru.

- Życie chyba nie było dla pana zbyt miłe.

- Nie mniej niż dla was, komandorze. Założę się, że pod tą rudą farbą znalazłoby się parę siwych włosów.

- Prawdopodobnie. – Wie, że na pewno by się znalazło: Akuze, Virmir, Alchera…

Znów milkną. Patrząc w chłodne oczy admirała Shepard pojmuje, że na pewno nie raz bywał w podobnych sytuacjach jak ona. Pewnie, nigdy nie zmiótł całego systemu z mapy galaktyki, ale musiał podejmować trudne decyzje. Ta myśl wydaje się dziwnie pocieszająca. Wiedzieć, że głównodowodzący Floty jest po jej stronie to jedno, wiedzieć, że pomaga jej, bo _rozumie_, to zupełnie co innego.

- No, tak o wiele lepiej. – Hackett zauważa zmianę w wyrazie jej twarzy. – Bez obaw, komandorze. Jeszcze cię z tego wyciągniemy.


	4. Odbicie

. . .

Mijają kolejne dni, a wszystkie podobne: strata i ból, przemieszane z cudami. Dwa tygodnie później, w drugiej kajucie medlabu, porucznik Ryan Bradley budzi się ze śpiączki, i choć nie pamięta wszystkiego, co zdarzyło mu się tam na Ziemi, pamięta większą część wojny. A przede wszystkim – pamięta Katję.

Pielęgniarka odwiedza Shepard jeszcze tego samego dnia, wieczorem, chcąc podzielić się swoją radością, którą niemalże promienieje. Shepard, widząc to, nie może się nie uśmiechnąć. Ma tylko nadzieję, że jej też kiedyś dany będzie podobny cud: ponowne spotkanie z przyjaciółmi.

Katja bierze ją za rękę i kładzie na jej dłoni zwitek materiału.

- Próbowałam to wyprać, ale krew nie chce się zmyć – mówi, z pewną nieśmiałością. – Wybacz, że zabrałam ją bez pozwolenia, ale i tak przebieraliśmy cię, kiedy tu trafiłaś, więc pomyślałam, że równie dobrze mogę oddać ci ją czystą.

- Dzięki. – Palce Shepard przesuwają się po chusteczce, szukając wyszywanych liter. Nadal tam są, nienaruszone.

- To od twojego chłopaka? – pyta Katja, z życzliwą ciekawością.

- Boże uchowaj, nie! – Shepard wybucha śmiechem.

- Kogoś ważnego dla ciebie?

Przez dłuższą chwilę Shepard zastanawia się nad odpowiedzią. Hackett jest – był – niech to szlag, jest! – nie jest jej przyjacielem, niezupełnie. Ale Shepard dobrze pamięta tę nić porozumienia, która nawiązała się między nimi, wykraczającą poza oficjalne relacje.

- Chyba tak – mówi wreszcie.

. . .

Po rozmowie z Katją, Shepard zaczyna rozmyślać. Nie o Hacketcie, nie tylko, ale o tych, którzy byli dla niej ważni. O tym, co było ważne, a co jest. Już kilka razy była w podobnym punkcie zwrotnym, ale z nich wszystkich chyba najlepiej pamięta Horyzont, bo on bolał najbardziej.

Wkrótce po początku wojny znów spotkała Kaidana, a on w końcu dołączył do jej załogi. Przez jakiś czas zastanawiała się nawet, czy nie dać im kolejnej szansy, tak była zmęczona, samotna i spragniona oparcia, ale porzuciła tę myśl. Kaidan, po usłyszeniu jej odmowy, też właściwie nie nalegał, ani nie pytał o powód, a Shepard nie miała serca mu powiedzieć, nie, kiedy mieli jeszcze stoczyć tyle wspólnych bitew.

Nadal uważała go za przyjaciela, w pewnym sensie – razem spędzali czas, rozmawiali, pili, walczyli ramię w ramię. Ale już nie dzieliła się z nim tym, co myślała i czuła. Po Horyzoncie… Była w stanie wybaczyć mu Horyzont, ale nie była w stanie mu tego zapomnieć. Mogła nawet zrozumieć to, że nie dał jej szansy wyjaśnienia czegokolwiek, zaślepiony goryczą i gniewem, ale nie mogła wybaczyć mu tego, że w nią zwątpił. Wiedział o jej, delikatnie mówiąc, niezbyt przyjaznych relacjach z Cerberusem, wiedział o tym, jak bardzo oddana była Przymierzu, a mimo to zwątpił w nią – a ona nie mogła w pełni zaufać komuś, kto nie ufał jej.

Nie chciała romantyzmu ani szczenięcych zauroczeń, tylko wsparcia i zrozumienia, i nie było winą ani Kaidana, ani jej, że już nie chciała tego, co mógł jej zaoferować, ani że nie mógł dać jej tego, czego potrzebowała. Czas i bieg wydarzeń odmieniły ich oboje, a przez te dwa lata jej nieobecności to, co kiedyś razem tworzyli, rozwiało się. Przez jakiś czas wspomnienie bolało, i jego prawdopodobnie też, ale, choć było to smutne, nie było tragiczne. Życie toczyło się dalej. Oni też musieli pójść dalej.

To właśnie musi teraz zrobić: iść naprzód. Spróbować od nowa wybudować sobie życie tu, gdzie trafiła. Nie straciła nadziei na to, że jeszcze zobaczy się ze starymi przyjaciółmi, ale żeby to kiedykolwiek nastąpiło, będzie musiała najpierw spróbować poukładać sprawy tu i teraz.

. . .

Poszukiwania ocalałych wciąż trwają, ale za miesiąc _Bazylea_ powinna być już w pełni sprawna, i czas najwyższy zacząć planować, co dalej. Kaminski włączył ją do zespołu projektowego, ale ponieważ nadal jest przykuta do łóżka, grupka inżynierów zbiera się w medlabie. Światła są wygaszone, a Wainwright na swoim omni-kluczu wyświetla pierwsze szkice.

- Czemu nie kula, jak w naszych statkach? – pyta Ivat'Kaal, jeden z quariańskich inżynierów.

- Brakuje nam zasobów – odpowiada Kaminski, po raz kolejny tego wieczoru powtarzając tą samą frazę. Udało im się odzyskać sporo z tego, co było na Ziemi, i troszkę z Marsa, i choć wystarczyłoby to na zbudowanie bazy naziemnej, stacja kosmiczna wymaga więcej.

- A wasza stara kopalnia, orbitująca nad Jowiszem? – przypomina doktor Vaeto, jeden z kilku salarian, którzy przeżyli zniszczenie ich statku i wylądowali na Ziemi. Znaleziono ich zaledwie dwa dni temu, kiedy udało im się uruchomić sygnalizator świetlny.

- A niby jak mielibyśmy zmienić to w sferę? – powątpiewa Kash'Isaan.

- A gdyby… jak wy, ludzie, to nazywacie? Sfera Bernala? – sugeruje Vaeto.

Wainwright milczy, zastanawiając się nad tym pomysłem.

- Może, gdybyśmy użyli zmodyfikowanej wersji…

- Nazwy, Wainwright – irytuje się Vaeto; dla niego dyskusja toczy się o wiele za wolno.

- Cylinder O'Neilla.

- Hm. Może zadziałać. Pod warunkiem, że mówimy o modyfikowanym Punkcie Zero. Ludzki termin to bodajże Arka Newmana-Ivanowa?

- To było miało sens…

- Zgoda – przytakuje Kash'Isaan. – Kapitanie Kaminski?

- Nie ja tu jestem inżynierem. Dajcie mi plany, razem z objaśnieniami, wtedy możemy rozmawiać. Shepard?

- Jestem od inżynierii bojowej. Konstrukcje to nie moja specjalność, więc chyba nie powinnam zabierać głosu.

- A co z tymi brakującymi surowcami? – pyta turiański oficer, Atlil, tymczasowy dowódca ekipy zwiadowczo-zaopatrzeniowej.

- Głupota – prycha Vaeto, rozdrażniony. – Nie zauważyłem… Takie proste rozwiązanie! Surowce dryfują tam, na zewnątrz.

- Co dokładnie… - zaczyna Shepard, ale salarianin jej przerywa.

- Oczywiste. Cytadela. Mnóstwo mniejszych części ledwie się trzyma. Można próbować.

- Wciąż pozostaje kwestia przetransportowania całości do Skoku Zero – zauważa Kaminski, jak zwykle będąc spokojnym głosem rozsądku.

Sylwetka Kash'Isaan porusza się, kiedy quarianka występuje naprzód, zasłaniając Shepard część projekcji planów.

- Zostawcie to nam.

- W takim razie pozostał nam już tylko jeden problem. Odbudowa przekaźnika. – Wainwright wzdycha. – O ile w ruinach Gagarina nic nie zostało, nie mamy odpowiednich narzędzi.

- Prawdopodobny problem – ocenia sucho Vaeto i pod nosem dodaje jeszcze jakieś salariańskie przekleństwo.

Shepard nagle przypomina sobie coś, na co nie wpadł jeszcze nikt inny, po prostu dlatego, że nikt poza nią nie miał możliwości się o tym dowiedzieć.

- Na Cytadeli był jeden przekaźnik.

- Wszystkie przekaźniki są zniszczone, pani komandor – rzuca Atlil.

- Ten nie był połączony z pozostałymi. Technologia Protean, nie Żniwiarzy.

Vaeto cmoka.

- Warto spróbować. Gotów na wyzwanie, inżynierze Wainwright?

- Tak samo jak pan, doktorze.

. . .

Biorą się do pracy. Shepard nie może pomóc przy sporządzaniu planów, bo to wymaga niezwyklej precyzji, ale bierze udział w obliczeniach i omawianiu założeń teoretycznych. Te pierwsze stadia budowy to absolutny chaos, i są chwile, kiedy Shepard zastanawia się, co w takim razie będzie działo się później.

Dowiaduje się też kilku rzeczy, które mogą okazać się niezbędne do przetrwania, jeśli w końcu stanie na nogi. Po pierwsze: nikt nie kłóci się tak zajadle, jak quariański inżynier, kiedy próbujesz poprawiać jego plany, a już szczególnie frustrujące jest, kiedy okazuje się, że cholerny quariański spec od silników, Suee'Vreen, znów ma rację. Po drugie: salarianie wcale nie uważają, że w porównaniu do innych ras są geniuszami, oni po prostu to wiedzą, i rzeczywiście, z uwagi na szybszy metabolizm i odpowiednio szybsze procesy myślowe mają pewną przewagę – choć sposób, w jaki wyraża to doktor Vaeto, pozostawia wiele do życzenia. Po trzecie: asari, oprócz komandosek i tancerek, mogą być także świetnymi pielęgniarkami – Ilsha, biotyczka znaleziona w dryfującej kapsule ratunkowej, w której spędziła w hibernacji ponad tydzień, udowadnia to od pierwszej chwili, kiedy Doktorek przyłącza ją do personelu medycznego.

Jakby tego wszystkiego było mało, turianie pracują razem z załogą Kaminskiego, wspólnie szukając zasobów. Jeśli są jakieś pozytywne następstwa tej wojny, to właśnie jedno z nich – różne rasy, nawet z taką historią jak ludzie i turianie, uczą się żyć obok siebie. Żeby odnieść sukces, wszyscy muszą stać się jedną załogą. To nie będzie łatwe, ale każdy jest gotów podjąć ten wysiłek. Właściwie, to całkiem niezłe osiągnięcie, na początek.

. . .

Doktorek pilnuje, by się nie nudziła, zapewniając jej kolejną serię badań. Aktualnie jest w trakcie prac nad przekształceniem mikrowłókien ortopedycznych w coś bardziej nadającego się do roli gorsetu medycznego.

- Jak długo potrwa, zanim stanę na nogi? – pyta Shepard. Zaraz potem zaciska zęby, gdy Katja aplikuje jej jeszcze jeden domięśniowy zastrzyk, wbijając igłę gdzieś w okolicy łopatki. Jak wyjaśniła wcześniej, strzykawka zawiera łagodny preparat wzmacniający mięśnie, co przyda się Shepard, kiedy ponownie zacznie chodzić.

- Prawie skończyłem – informuje cierpliwie Doktorek, nie podnosząc wzroku znad warsztatu, gdzie pracuje nad włóknem. – Jeszcze jedna warstwa i powinno być gotowe.

- Świetnie.

- Wciąż czeka cię jeszcze seria dokostnych.

Shepard wzdycha z rezygnacją. Ma przed sobą kolejną serię nanozastrzyków, które mają tymczasowo wypełnić ubytki w jej kręgosłupie. Zabieg jest nieprzyjemny, delikatnie mówiąc, i mając w pamięci ostatnią taką serię trudno jest zapomnieć, że będzie następna. Ale przynajmniej będzie źle spała z powodu bólu, a nie koszmarów.

. . .

Ból oczyszcza. Shepard leży na łóżku, ale nie śpi. Wspomina Andersona i to, jak zawsze ją wspierał, i opłakuje go cichymi łzami, żałując, że nie zna żadnej odpowiedniej modlitwy. Ale nawet ból nie może zmyć winy, którą Shepard czuje tylko dlatego, że przeżyła, kiedy inni ginęli. Wspomina Ashley Williams, Ash, lojalną aż do końca Ash, która zginęła kilka lat temu na Virmirze, poświęcając się dla przyjaciół.

Shepard spogląda w górę oczami, które nie widzą prawie nic.

- Wypijcie moje zdrowie tam, na górze – szepcze w ciemność.

„Czekajcie na mnie, przyjaciele, czekajcie. Jeszcze się spotkamy."

- Spotkamy się – powtarza na głos. – Ale jeszcze nie teraz.

Sięga pod poduszkę i wyciąga chusteczkę. Choć nie jest typem romantyczki, ta chusteczka przestała już być dla niej tylko zwykłym kawałkiem materiału. Poza omni-kluczem to jedyna rzecz osobista, jaka jej pozostała, jedyna więź z przeszłością. Symbol obietnicy, jakiej Shepard zamierza dotrzymać za wszelką cenę: nie poddawać się, aż do końca i jeszcze dalej.

- Jeszcze nie teraz.

. . .

- To opowiesz mi? – pyta Katja, poprawiając prawie skończony gorset , który Shepard właśnie mierzy.

- „Opowiesz mi" co?

- O tej chusteczce.

- To… długa historia.

- Mam czas. Nie, nie tak, podnieś ręce. Jeszcze troszkę wyżej… o, właśnie tak! Teraz się nie ruszaj.

- To za każdym razem będzie trwało tak długo?

- Jasne, że nie. Teraz muszę sprawdzić, czy pasuje, później będzie zapinany na proste klamry. Więc? – Katja, choć zajęta gorsetem, nie daje odwieść się od tematu.

Shepard zastanawia się. Właściwie, co jej szkodzi?

- Skoro na razie i tak się nigdzie nie wybieram… Tylko się nie śmiej. Dostałam ją od mojego dowódcy. Właściwie to przypadkiem mu ją zabrałam. Znaczy, zapomniałam ją oddać od razu, wtedy byłam zbyt nieszczęśliwa, żeby pamiętać o takich szczegółach. Potem zabierałam ten piekielny ścinek ze sobą dosłownie wszędzie, ale i tak zawsze zapominałam oddać.

Shepard idzie wzdłuż głównego pokładu SSV _Terra_, flagowego okrętu floty Przymierza. Pomimo tego, że kontaktowali się już przez komunikator kwantowy, admirał Hackett poprosił ją o spotkanie. W międzyczasie EDI i Traynor udało się namierzyć Kai Lenga, więc Shepard zamierza wykorzystać okazję i wspomnieć o tym Hackettowi na najbezpieczniejszym istniejącym kanale przekazu informacji – twarzą w twarz.

Wcale nie spieszy jej się do tego spotkania. Przy rozmowie przez kwantówkę wystarczyło, że trzymała ręce za plecami, i nie było widać jak jej dłonie zaciskają się w pięści. Zresztą, to było bezpośrednio po walce, i mogła czerpać siłę z gniewu. Teraz większość gniewu i złości już uleciała, a został tylko obraz zniszczonej Thessii, wypalony pod jej powiekami.

Hackett czeka na nią w swoim oficjalnym biurze. Pomieszczenie jest proste, niemal ascetyczne, biorąc pod uwagę standardy okrętów wyższej klasy, a jedyną dekoracją jest ogromne okno. Na zewnątrz w przestrzeni majestatycznie suną pancerniki, niezliczone promy kursują z jednego statku na drugi, a w tle majaczy sylwetka Tygla – wielki cień na morzu gwiazd. Shepard musi przyznać, że wygląda to imponująco.

- Komandorze. – Hackett siedzi za biurkiem, z datapadem w dłoni, ale na jej widok odkłada go na bok i wstaje.

- Chciał mnie pan widzieć.

- Uznałem, że będzie prościej załatwić ten raport osobiście. A na pewno jest to bardziej cywilizowany sposób.

To wojna, myśli Shepard, tu nie ma czasu na uprzejmości. Chociaż – może jest tak samo ważne nie tylko, czy wygrają tę wojnę, ale też _jak _to zrobią? Może to jest nawet ważniejsze niż wygrana?

Hackett wskazuje na dwa fotele, i oboje siadają. Shepard wręcza mu raport, nie patrząc mu w oczy. Admirał nie odzywa się, nawet nie patrzy na raport, obserwuje ją tylko, w ciszy. Czeka.

- Wszystko jest w raporcie, sir – mówi wreszcie Shepard.

Wstaje i podchodzi do okna, patrząc na światła floty. Tak różne od pożarów na Thessii. Tak podobne. Hackett wciąż milczy i to zmusza ją, żeby się odezwała.

- Nie chcę… Nie jestem w stanie o tym mówić. Nie będę.

- Dlatego tu jesteście.

Shepard gwałtownie odwraca się i spogląda na niego, ale pytanie pozostaje nie zadane. Dla niej ta rozmowa już dawno jest skończona.

- Nie wolno wam się poddać, komandorze, nie teraz. Sądziłem, że wyjaśniłem wam to wystarczająco jasno.

- Wiem – przytakuje Shepard, bez przekonania.

Odwraca się z powrotem do okna, ale ze szkła patrzy na nią odbicie Hacketta.

- Co się stało? – pyta admirał. To nie żądanie raportu, to po prostu pytanie.

- Przegraliśmy – mówi, i po tym pierwszym słowie już nie może powstrzymać kolejnych, płyną z jej ust same, jedno bardziej gorzkie od drugiego. – Straciliśmy Thessię. Palaven. Arcturusa. Ziemię… - Wewnątrz Shepard aż trzęsie się od tłumionej wściekłości.

Robią co mogą, więcej niż mogą, i do diabła, to wciąż jest za mało.

- To wojna – mówi Hackett, tonem łagodniejszym niż zwykle. – Nie da się uniknąć strat.

- Jak wiele jeszcze musimy stracić? – rzuca Shepard głucho.

Nie może już znieść więcej. Fala bezsilnego gniewu przelewa się ponad jej wytrzymałość. i po jej policzkach spływają łzy.

Słyszy ciche kroki, kiedy Hackett podchodzi do niej, sięga do kieszeni i podaje jej chusteczkę. Shepard osusza policzki, ale łzy wciąż płyną. Admirał stoi obok, na odległość ramienia, nie oferując żadnego więcej gestu ani słowa pocieszenia, i jest mu za to wdzięczna – odrobina uprzejmości więcej, a rozkleiłaby się zupełnie.

- Jak pan to robi? – pyta cicho, łykając dławiące ją łzy. – Wytrzymuje to wszystko?

- Muszę – odpowiada Hackett.

Shepard unosi głowę i patrzy na niego, po raz pierwszy zauważając ślady zmęczenia na jego twarzy i w jego głosie.

- Przyzwyczaiłem się – dodaje, i Shepard zaczyna mu współczuć.

Obraca trzymaną w dłoniach chusteczkę, przyglądając się ręcznie wyszytemu monogramowi „S.H." Przelotnie zastanawia się, czy nie był to prezent od przyjaciółki bądź kogoś z rodziny – wygląda na robotę siostry lub matki.

- S? – pyta cicho, przesuwając palcami po literach.

- Steven – odpowiada admirał, tak po prostu.

Powrót do rzeczywistości i zwykłej rozmowy zajmuje jej dłuższą chwilę.

- Skąd ta troska? – pyta Shepard, zapominając nawet dodać zwyczajowe „sir".

- Ktoś musi dbać o morale moich żołnierzy.

Shepard napotyka jego spojrzenie, spokojne i niewzruszone.

- A kto dba o pańskie morale, sir?

- Żołnierze którzy robią to, co do nich należy, i więcej. Jak ty.

. . .

Jest już wieczór i Normandiaprzycicha nieco, jednak dla Shepard jest zbyt wcześnie na sen. Schodzi do centrum komunikacyjnego, po drodze zbywając Traynor nie do końca składnym argumentem, że musi skonsultować parę szczegółów dotyczących Tygla – tak naprawdę chce po prostu zostać sama.

Aktywuje konsolę i otwiera okno wyszukiwania. Palce szybko przesuwają się nad holo-klawiszami, kiedy wpisuje słowa-klucze, bez patrzenia na klawiaturę – zna jej rozkład na pamięć. Komputer przeszukuje archiwa, i po zaledwie paru sekundach lista nagrań jest już gotowa. Shepard włącza odtwarzanie, po czym odsuwa się od konsoli i opiera o ścianę.

Komputer odtwarza nagrania jedno po drugim, aż wreszcie dochodzi do rozmowy, w której wspominali o porażce w układzie Arcturus. Shepard skupia się na głosie admirała – przez moment daje się w nim usłyszeć ledwo skrywane emocje. Szlag, sama doskonale wie, co musiał wtedy czuć, wie tak dobrze, że patrzenie na to sprawia jej niemal fizyczny ból. Pamięta ten bezsilny gniew, uczucie porażki, i jak to jest, gdy w mgnieniu oka trzeba na powrót stać się inspirującym dowódcą, odepchnąć gdzieś na bok wszelkie wątpliwości, nawet jeśli później w nocy nie pozwalają one zasnąć. Patrzy, jak ręce Hacketta zaciskają się w pięści, a potem spogląda w dół na własne dłonie, by ze zdumieniem odkryć, że zrobiły to samo.

Arcturus. Co jest z tymi cholernymi nazwami zaczynającymi się na „a", zastanawia się przelotnie, zirytowana. Arcturus – dla Hacketta był tym, czym dla niej Alchera, myśli. A może tym, czym Akuze. Szlag, ile właściwie _tysięcy_ zginęło w układzie Arcturus?

Shepard ma uczucie jakby patrzyła w lustro, i – chociaż to tylko nagrania, i przecież to niemożliwe, do cholery – ma wrażenie, że lustro także jej się przygląda. Podczas tamtej rozmowy była zbyt pochłonięta własnymi emocjami, tak bardzo, że zupełnie zapomniała że są też inni, którzy, jak _Hackett_, przeżywali dokładnie to co ona.

Uruchamia komunikator. Admirał jest chwilowo niedostępny, ale wiadomość prędzej czy później i tak do niego dotrze.

- Chciałam tylko powiedzieć, że odwala pan kawał naprawdę dobrej roboty, sir. – To tylko jedno zdanie, ale trochę podnosi ją na duchu, i Shepard ma nadzieję, że może jego także podniesie.

Komunikator budzi się do życia. Tym razem admirał nie ma swojej nieodłącznej czapki, a dwa górne guziki jego munduru są rozpięte – widocznie szykował się do snu. Musi mieć komunikator kwantowy zainstalowany w swojej kajucie – jeden z wątpliwych przywilejów bycia dowódcą floty. Hackett patrzy na nią spod uniesionych brwi, ale w końcu pytanie pozostaje niezadane.

- Nie potrzebuję pochlebstw, komandorze.

- To nie pochlebstwa – zapewnia Shepard. – To próba zadbania o pańskie morale.

- Doceniam. – Kącik ust admirała unosi się do góry.

Shepard pozwala sobie na lekki uśmiech.

- Wciąż mam nadzieję na tamten medal, który kiedyś mi pan obiecał, sir.

Hackett kręci głową, ale wreszcie poddaje się i Shepard ma okazję zobaczyć tak rzadki u niego prawdziwy uśmiech.

- Komandorze, spójrzcie na zegar, zauważcie, jak jest późno i idźcie trochę odpocząć.

- Tak jest. Pan też niech trochę odpocznie, sir.

- Taki był plan.

- Przykro mi, że pokrzyżowałam pańskie plany.

- Specjalnie mi to nie przeszkadza. – Na ustach Hacketta wciąż błąka się cień uśmiechu. – Poza tym nie wyglądacie, jakby było wam przykro, komandorze. – Najwyraźniej bawi go obserwowanie, jak ona nagina regulamin, nigdy tak naprawdę nie łamiąc ustalonych reguł, i jak co jakiś czas rozmawiając z nim sprawdza, jak daleko może się posunąć.

- Bo nie jest mi specjalnie przykro.

Ją też to bawi. Wie, że Hackett tak naprawdę nie przykłada wagi do tego, jak się do niego zwraca, tak długo, jak długo nadal posłusznie wykonuje rozkazy. Pozwalając jej na przekraczanie pewnych granic admirał delikatnie daje jej do zrozumienia, że ich relacja nosi znamiona przyjaźni. Nie z rodzaju „napijmy się i pogadajmy o niczym", ani nie z takich, gdzie przyjaciele wzajemnie się sobie zwierzają, nie.

Do tej pory zawsze ją wspierał, i Shepard wie, że nadal będzie to robił. Przy nim nie musi już grać bohaterki, może zwolnić, zatrzymać się na moment i złapać oddech, i być tym zmęczonym żołnierzem, którym przecież tak naprawdę jest. Zastanawia się, czy to właśnie jest powód, dla którego Hackett pozwala jej czasem zobaczyć coś więcej niż maskę, którą on sam nosi.

- Komandorze?

- Och. Przepraszam. Dobrej nocy, sir.

- Dobranoc. I, komandorze? Spokojnych snów. Hackett, bez odbioru.


	5. Lata świetlne

. . .

Miesiąc po bitwie, o wiele szybciej, niż się spodziewali, docierają do Skoku Zero. Większość turian została na Ziemi, wciąż poszukując zasobów i każdego kawałka złomu, jaki mógłby okazać się użyteczny. Towarzyszy im mały oddział żołnierzy Przymierza, paru salarian i biotyczka asari, Ilsha. Reszta znajduje się w okolicy dawnej stacji Gagarin, intensywnie pracując nad odbudową stacji.

Oczywiście, życie nie może być aż tak idealne. Zaczynają się już kłótnie i napięcia, i obiło jej się o uszy coś o walce między turiańskim zwiadowcą a Mauricem Fabrem, sierżantem z _Bazylei_. Shepard wie, że podobnych incydentów będzie więcej. Ale wszyscy pamiętają że komandor Shepard – _ta_ komandor Shepard! – jest między nimi, więc zaciskają zęby, żeby nie powiedzieć zbyt wiele, próbując powstrzymać się od sporów ze względu na _nią_. Bycie cholernym symbolem jest piekielnie irytujące, ale to, że Shepard może wykorzystać swój wizerunek, żeby jakoś utrzymać wszystko razem, to niemalże błogosławieństwo. To również… Świadomość, że ona sama jest elementem, który ma wpływ na ich przyszłość, czymś, co trzyma ich razem – to uczy pokory. Wprawdzie przyszłość, jaka ich czeka, niekoniecznie będzie świetlana, ale ważne, że _będzie_. Kłócą się, czasem obrzucają się obelgami, a mimo to pracują razem.

Od przybycia do sektora Gagarin Shepard zaczyna naprawdę doceniać to, że musi siedzieć na statku, niezdolna pomagać inaczej niż przez sprawdzanie baz danych. Na _Bazylei_ jest ciepło. Na zewnątrz, w kosmosie, jest zimno, wszędzie są szczątki i _ciała_: w częściowo ocalałych segmentach stacji, dryfujące w kosmosie, wszędzie. Shepard wie o tym, bo wszyscy, którzy pracują na zewnątrz, wracają milczący, i nawet kłótnie ustają na chwilę.

Pewnego wieczoru – „wieczoru" jedynie w oparciu o standardowy czas, bo na statku nie ma przecież nocy ani dnia – pewnego wieczoru Kaminski zbiera wszystkich, którzy tymczasowo pełnią rolę przywódców, z uprzejmości włączając w ich grono także Shepard. Rozmawiają krótko, a potem Kaminski obwieszcza ich decyzję przez interkom. Nikt nie protestuje.

Następnego dnia zbierają niepotrzebne resztki stacji i zakładają tam ładunek fuzyjny. Kiedy ładunek wybucha w eksplozji światła, każde z nich odmawia swoje modlitwy, takie, jak wydają mu się odpowiednie na taką okazję: tradycyjne formuły, własne, urywane słowa, chwila ciszy. Ciała tych, którzy zginęli, próbując chronić Ziemię, i tych, którym zabrakło czasu na ucieczkę i miejsca, do którego można by się schronić, przestają być odłamkami lodu zamrożonymi w przestrzeni, ale nie obracają się w popiół. Stają się gwiezdnym pyłem.

Ostatnie błyski eksplozji wciąż są widocznie, ale Shepard zamyka oczy. Musieli zapłacić straszliwą cenę, i pozbycie się wspomnień zajmie jeszcze dużo czasu. Ale jeszcze gorsza jest świadomość, że zwycięstwo było warte tej ceny, bo konsekwencje porażki byłyby o wiele gorsze.

. . .

Niedawno naprawili – a przynajmniej mają taką nadzieję – komunikator nadświetlny. Specjalistce Ricie Barzetti, zajmującej się łącznością, prawie od razu udało się zabezpieczyć stabilny kanał do komunikacji z zespołem na Ziemi. Teraz, kiedy mają już jakieś podstawy, mogą planować dalej.

Shepard wreszcie znów może chodzić, choć z trudnością, ale dostała wyraźny zakaz jakichkolwiek prac fizycznych, więc przydzielają jej dyżury przy komunikatorze. Razem z Ritą, pracując na zmianę, próbują nawiązać kontakt z flotą.

Kiedy to tylko możliwe, Shepard stara się o nocne zmiany – nocne, to znaczy wtedy, kiedy większość załogi śpi. Kaminski pyta o to, ale nie drąży tematu, pozwalając Shepard zachować odpowiedź dla siebie. Ich wzajemne relacje są raczej efektywnie oficjalne niż przyjacielskie, ale Kaminski rozumie ją wystarczająco by, kiedy przechodzi obok centrum komunikacyjnego, tylko przypomnieć, żeby na bieżąco informowała go o postępach, i życzyć dobrej nocy, a potem zostawia ją samą. Właśnie tego Shepard brakuje – samotności i ciszy.

Głosowo aktywuje komunikator. Minął już ponad tydzień, odkąd zaczęli nadawać sygnał, próbując nawiązać łączność z flotą – szczerze mówiąc, właściwie z kimkolwiek. Palce Shepard śmigają po klawiszach, kiedy ustawia automatyczne nadawanie sygnału. Potem odchyla oparcie fotela do tyłu, próbując usadowić się na tyle wygodnie, na ile pozwala gorset medyczny, i nasłuchuje wszelkich anomalii, które mogłyby świadczyć o tym, że poza nimi ocalał ktoś jeszcze.

Kolejny raz zmienia częstotliwość i kolejny raz powtarza tę samą frazę, zastanawiając się chyba już po raz setny, czy nie byłoby prościej po prostu to nagrać.

- Tu Ziemia. Powtarzam, tu Ziemia. Jest tam kto? Odbiór. Niech ktoś odpowie, do licha… Tu Shepard. Tu…

Komunikator trzeszczy, ale daje się słyszeć jakiś głos, zniekształcony przez zakłócenia. Shepard gorączkowo próbuje ustawić odpowiedni filtr, szybko, musi się spieszyć, nie wolno jej stracić połączenia…

- _Jest tam ktoś? Odbiór?_ – Wciąż są niewielkie zakłócenia, ale głos jest już rozpoznawalny. To Traynor, łącznościowiec _Normandii_.

- Tu Shepard. Powtarzam, tu Shepard.

- _Shepard?! Komandorze Shepard, to naprawdę wy?_ – pyta męski głos, a Shepard mogłaby przysiąc, że słyszy, jak wszystkie tryby w machinie wszechświata wreszcie wpadają na swoje miejsca.

- Admirał Hackett?

- _Co z wami? Gdzie jesteście?_ – To pierwszy raz, kiedy słyszy, że Hackett stracił nieco ze swego zwykłego opanowania.

- SSV _Bazylea_. Co z wami, sir? Gdzie jesteście?

- _Arcturus. Odnieśliśmy duże straty, ale sytuacja wygląda lepiej, niż się spodziewaliśmy. A u was?_

- Mamy dwa okręty Przymierza, statek quarian, kilku turian, salariańską ekipę techniczną i biotyczkę asari.

- _Potrzebuję listy ocalałych i informacji o zasobach, o sytuacji na Ziemi, i w całym Układzie Słonecznym, jeśli możecie podróżować_. – Hackett wraca do swojego trybu „dowódca", znów chłodny i opanowany. – _W międzyczasie prześlę nasze raporty._

- Przygotuję raport, sir. A co z łącznością?

- _Pracujemy nad tym. Kwantówka nadal nie działa, mamy tylko nadświetlny w trybie audio. Rozmawiamy właśnie na naszym najbardziej stabilnym kanale. _– Admirał przerywa na chwilę, w tle słychać przytłumiony głos kogoś innego. – _Obowiązki wzywają. Łączność za dwie godziny standardowe. Chcę rozmawiać z dowódcą _Bazylei_. I, komandorze – cieszę się, że żyjecie. Hackett, bez odbioru._

Shepard uśmiecha się szeroko.

- Wzajemnie, sir.

Zabezpiecza częstotliwość, zapisuje ją w systemie, a na wszelki wypadek zapisuje też dane na swoim omni-kluczu. Potem włącza interkom.

- Udało się! – Nie jest w stanie wykrztusić więcej.

Wreszcie dociera do niej, co tak naprawdę właśnie się stało, i zalewa ją fala przemożnego uczucia ulgi. Udało im się, przeżyli, przeżyli!

. . .

Dwie standardowe godziny później Rita jest już na posterunku. Shepard siedzi obok, przy drugim stanowisku, a Kaminski czeka, stojąc za fotelem Rity. Umówiona godzina mija, a wciąż nie ma żadnego sygnału. Rita mimo to otwiera połączenie.

- SSV _Bazylea_ do floty Przymierza. Powtarzam, SSV _Bazylea_ do floty Przymierza. Admirale Hackett, jest pan tam?

Odpowiedź nie nadchodzi.

- Nadawaj dalej – poleca spokojnie Kaminski, pochylając się nad konsolą.

- Tak jest. – Rita powtarza wiadomość, nagrywa ją, a potem ustawia na automatyczne odtwarzanie w odstępach dwuminutowych.

Pół godziny po wyznaczonym czasie wreszcie nadchodzi sygnał, i nareszcie znów mogą normalnie odetchnąć.

- _SSV_ Bazylea_, tu flota Przymierza_. – To Hackett.

Kaminski prostuje się. – Kapitan Leon Kaminski melduje się na rozkaz, sir.

- _Raport sytuacyjny._

- Lokalizacja: Gagarin. Sprawne okręty: SSV _Bazylea_, SSV _Herbert_, turiańska korweta _Varian_, sześć promów. Quariański okręt _Rakis_ rozebrany na części. Oddział zwiadowców wysłany na Ziemię. Priorytet: odbudowa stacji Gagarin i przekaźnika Charon.

- _Dobra robota. Nasza lokalizacja: Arcturus. Wszystkie pozostałe siły _Miecza_ i _Tarczy_ są z nami. Łączność nadświetlna przywrócona w prawie całym obszarze dawnej Przestrzeni Rady. Priorytet: odbudowa sieci przekaźników. Listy poległych wciąż są uzupełniane. Wyślijcie mi pełną listę waszej załogi, kapitanie. Wszystkich załóg_.

- Tak jest, sir.

- _Kontakt jutro o jedenastej czasu standardowego, przygotujcie pełny raport. Hackett, bez odbioru._

- Kiedyś wyryją mu ten cytat na nagrobku – śmieje się pod nosem Kaminski.

Shepard też nie może powstrzymać się od śmiechu. Wyobraża sobie, jak Anderson śmiałby się z tego wraz z nimi. Wspominanie dnia bitwy wciąż trochę boli, ale to taki ból, który oznacza życie. Wszyscy ci, którzy przeżyli, są już bezpieczni, i to jest sposób, w jaki mogą na moment pokonać śmierć i uhonorować tych, którzy polegli: życiem, radością, śmiechem.

- _Następnym razem radzę wam najpierw wyłączyć komunikator, Kaminski_ – wtrąca Hackett tuż przez rozłączeniem się, i Shepard jest prawie pewna, że w jego głosie słyszy nutę rozbawienia.

Śmieją się z tego jeszcze dość długo, nad pitym około północy kubkiem kawy. Wainwright siedzi z nimi, i wraz z nimi zaśmiewa się, kiedy Rita powtarza mu komentarz Kaminskiego. Shepard jest gotowa się założyć, że do rana ten tekst będzie już obiegowym żartem całej załogi.

Słuchając tak Kaminskiego, Rity i Wainwrighta, żartujących wspólnie, Shepard myśli o nich wszystkich: grupie ludzi i obcych rzuconej przez los na tę samotną wyspę, dryfującą po martwym oceanie, zmuszonych do tego, by razem pracować nad wybudowaniem sobie przyszłości. Wkrótce może będą też potrafili śmiać się razem. Na pewno nie zawsze będą się dogadywać bezproblemowo, na pewno będą wybuchać spory i kłótnie, ale może pewnego dnia będą w stanie stworzyć społeczność. Może nawet kiedyś, w dalekiej przyszłości, zostaną przyjaciółmi.

Shepard cieszy się z tego, naprawdę się cieszy… Ale nie może zapomnieć o swoich przyjaciołach, tych, którzy już odeszli na zawsze, i tych, którzy teraz są daleko. Wychodzi z mesy i zatrzymuje się w korytarzu, opierając dłoń o ścianę, i myśli o widocznych na zewnątrz gwiazdach, których ona nie może już zobaczyć.

. . .

Nie może zasnąć, a na całym cholernym statku nie ma w ogóle alkoholu. Tabletki nasenne też powoli się kończą, poza tym dostała od Doktorka stanowczy zakaz ich zażywania. A znając Doktorka, na długo zapamiętałaby lekcję, jakiej by jej udzielił, podając zamiast środków na sen cokolwiek o odpowiednio niemiłym działaniu, co w danym momencie przyszło by mu do głowy.

Pozostaje jej tylko zejść do centrum komunikacyjnego i przegonić stamtąd Ritę. Shepard osuwa się na fotel, nakazuje komputerowi ściszyć nieco fonię i zaczyna wsłuchiwać się w szum. Przypomina jej to dzieciństwo, kiedy siadała tak z dziadkiem, i czasem udawało im się złapać częstotliwość przelatującego promu i zamienić parę słów z pilotem. To dziwne, że teraz, kiedy Ziemia jest stertą gruzów i popiołu, tak wiele rzeczy przypomina jej dom.

Shepard wzdycha, ale stwierdza w końcu, że skoro już tu jest, równie dobrze może zrobić coś pożytecznego. Nie ma sensu oddawać się czczym rozmyślaniom; powinna działać.

- Komputer, przygotuj przesył danych do Floty Przymierza. Kopiowanie danych z omni-klucza, typ SawantXIV, numer seryjny ATI395. Rozpocząć – wydaje polecenie, zdejmując słuchawki. Jeśli ktoś będzie się kontaktował i tak zapali się lampka kontrolna, a wysłuchiwanie listy nazwisk tych, którzy przeżyli, jest ponad jej siły, bo choć lista wydaje się długa, jest przerażająco krótka w porównaniu z całą litanią nazwisk tych, którzy polegli.

Po półgodzinie zaczyna przysypiać, z otwartymi oczami. Dokładnie wtedy na konsoli zaczyna mrugać światełko, więc przeciera zaspane oczy wierzchem dłoni i sięga po słuchawki.

- SSV _Bazylea._

- _Komandor Shepard?_

- Admirale. – Usłyszenie jego głosu działa pokrzepiająco, na tyle, żeby na chwilę się uśmiechnęła. – Miło pana słyszeć.

- _Dziękuję za nadchodzący raport, komandorze._

Shepard próbuje domyślić się, o co chodzi. Jeśli to nie jest kontakt alarmowy, a sądząc po głosie Hacketta – nie jest – to coś się nie zgadza.

- Sir? Coś się stało?

- _Nie. Pomyślałem, że może chcielibyście dowiedzieć się czegoś o losie waszych przyjaciół._

- Czy… Technicznie rzecz biorąc, czy to nie będzie nadużycie łączności?

- _Może trochę._ – Hackett nie wydaje się być tym w najmniejszym stopniu przejęty. – _Ale nie sądzę, żeby znalazł się ktoś, kto będzie to wypominał admirałowi floty._

Na coś takiego trudno znaleźć dobrą odpowiedź.

- _Admirał Tali'Zorah jest z quariańską flotą. Garrus Vakarian dowodzi jednym z turiańskich okrętów. Doktor T'Soni wróciła na statek Handlarza Cieni i zajmuje się poszukiwaniem zasobów. Mordin Solus pracuje nad przywróceniem przekaźnika Arcturus, asystuje mu Miranda Lawson. Pytała o was._

- A co z Normandią? – pyta Shepard niecierpliwie.

- _Bez obaw, komandorze, załoga cała i zdrowa. Poza tym mam ich na oku._

- Przejął pan _Normandię_, sir?

Jej statek… Choć właściwie, gdyby ktokolwiek poza nią czy Andersonem miał dowodzić _Normandią_, sama też wybrałaby do tego właśnie Hacketta.

- _Łatwiej poruszać się z jednego końca floty na drugi mniejszą jednostką_.

- Cieszę się, że to pan zajął moje miejsce na _Normandii_ – wyznaje szczerze Shepard.

- _Cieszyłbym się bardziej, gdybyście nadal byli z nami, komandorze._

Shepard nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu. Przez jedną cudowną, błogosławioną chwilę ma uczucie, jakby wojna nigdy się nie wydarzyła, a ona nadal omawiała z Hackettem jakąś drobną, codzienną sprawę z życia Przymierza.

- Dziękuję, sir.

- _Nie dziękuj mi. _– W głosie admirała pobrzmiewa jakaś ponura nuta. – _Myślałem, że zginęłaś, Shepard. I tak straciliśmy zbyt wielu dobrych żołnierzy. _– Nie wspomina, że to on prowadził ich przez to wszystko, i wielu z nich zginęło, wykonując jego rozkazy. – _Zbyt wielu musiałem posłać na śmierć._

Och. A jednak wspomina.

- Nie miał pan wyboru… - zaczyna Shepard, ale Hackett jej przerywa.

- _Jestem dorosły, komandorze. Poradzę sobie z tym._ – Milknie na moment, a kiedy znów się odzywa, jego głos nieco łagodnieje. – _Ale doceniam troskę._

Nie było wyboru, nie było żadnej innej opcji i oboje to wiedzą. Shepard nie może zaoferować mu żadnych więcej słów pocieszenia, tak jak Hackett nie może już powiedzieć jej nic ponadto, co usłyszała od niego do tej pory.

- Powinien pan trochę odpocząć, sir – mówi Shepard, zamiast tego.

- _Shepard, nie potrzebuję nikogo, żeby mi matkował. Ale macie rację, robi się późno. Kontakt jutro o jedenastej, jak było ustalone, kolejny o siedemnastej. Do tego czasu powinienem zdążyć przeczytać wasz raport. Dobrej nocy, komandorze. Hackett, bez odbioru._ – Admirał rozłącza się, nie dając jej szans, by zdążyła odpowiedzieć.

Shepard patrzy w milczący już komunikator. Wreszcie sięga do wewnętrznej kieszeni kombinezonu i przesuwa palcami po materiale ukrytej tam chusteczki – wciąż delikatnie pachnącej dymem, z wypaloną w materiale dziurą i plamami zaschniętej krwi, które nie chcą się sprać. Honorowe odznaczenie, tak?

„Któregoś dnia oddam ci tę cholerną chusteczkę, Hackett. Za rok, dwa, dwanaście, to bez znaczenia. Ale masz na to moje słowo."

Rozmowa z admirałem uświadomiła jej, że tęskni nie tylko za swoimi przyjaciółmi, ale za nim także – uczucie jest tym silniejsze, że zupełnie niespodziewane. Chciałaby z nim porozmawiać, wrócić do tych dziwnych rozmów, które zawsze zdawały się dryfować gdzieś w zupełnie nieprawidłowym kierunku tylko po to, by okazało się, że właśnie ten kierunek był właściwy.

Hackett nie jest jej przyjacielem, nie w potocznym znaczeniu tego słowa; „znajomość" byłoby lepszym określeniem, ale łączy ich ten rodzaj wzajemnego zrozumienia, jaki właściwy jest raczej dla przyjaźni. Shepard nie chce za długo o tym myśleć, bo Hackett wciąż jest jej dowódcą, ale w jakiś sposób podczas wojny stał się nieodłącznym elementem jej życia.

* * *

- Powodzenia, nam wszystkim.

- _Przyda się. Anderson, bez odbioru._

- Gotowa, komandorze?

Shepard spogląda w oczy Hacketta i widzi wypisaną w nich własną odpowiedź: nie są gotowi. Nigdy nie będą gotowi, a jeśli Tygiel nie zadziała, ten dzień będzie ostatnim w historii większości rozumnego życia w galaktyce.

- Gotowa na ile to możliwe. Wykopmy stąd ich syntetyczne tyłki. Ekhm. Przepraszam, sir.

- Dokładnie takiego ducha potrzebujemy. Choć przyznam, ująłbym to inaczej. „Jak długo pozostanie nam choć jeden system, jedna planeta, jeden statek, nie poddamy się", coś w tym stylu. Ale znaczenie było mniej więcej to samo.

- Tylko forma znacznie mniej elegancka. Za dużo czasu spędzonego na froncie. – Shepard wzdycha. – Dlaczego właściwie tacy jesteśmy? Walczymy, nawet gdy wydaje się, że nie mamy szans?

- Tak właśnie robią ludzie. „Przeciw nam los i czas, lecz ważne jest szukać i znaleźć, dążyć, nie poddać się.".

- Tennyson? Nie podejrzewałam pana o bycie entuzjastą poezji.

- Ja was również nie podejrzewałem o zainteresowanie poezją.

- Nie interesuję się poezją. Pamiętam ten cytat z Akademii. Wykłady z astrofizyki z majorem Sinclairem. – Za chwilę ma się rozpocząć bitwa, a ona rozmawia z admirałem floty o poezji i wykładach; to tak bardzo nie na miejscu, że wydaje się stuprocentowo właściwe.

Ludzki instynkt przetrwania: rozmowa o niczym, skupianie się na szczegółach, odsuwanie na bok myśli o niebezpieczeństwie przynajmniej przez ten ostatni, krytyczny moment oczekiwania. A potem pozwalanie, by adrenalina przejęła kontrolę.

- Sinclair? Mój Boże, on nadal uczy?

- Uczył, dziesięć lat temu.

- Zabawne, że po latach z wykładu z astrofizyki najlepiej pamięta się cytat z Tennysona.

- Ach, więc z tym cytatem to było oszustwo, sir?

- Poezja to nie moja działka. Ale trudno nie podziwiać człowieka, który w dwóch zdaniach ujął całą esencję ludzkości.

Powoli kończy im się czas – nie mogą już dłużej czekać z atakiem. Shepard wie, że to nie jest najlepsza okazja, ale to może być ostatnia okazja, jaką będzie miała.

- Sir? Wiem, że to nienajlepszy moment, ale… wciąż mam pańską chusteczkę.

- Kiedyś chyba obiecałem wam medal. – W jego oczach pojawia się błysk humoru. – Uznajmy to za honorowe odznaczenie.

Shepard prycha śmiechem. Przez mgnienie oka Hackett uśmiecha się do niej.

- Z Bogiem, komandorze. – Salutuje, on, głównodowodzący floty, salutuje jej pierwszy, i to mówi wszystko: to co zrobiła, to przez co musiała przejść, nie zostało niedostrzeżone.

Shepard również salutuje. Chwilę zajmuje jej zapanowanie nad głosem.

- Powodzenia, admirale.

- Nam wszystkim.

- Nam wszystkim… - powtarza Shepard, patrząc jak Hackett odwraca się i odchodzi.

„Nie waż się dzisiaj zginąć, Hackett. Bo pewnego dnia zamierzam oddać ci tę piekielną chusteczkę, masz na to moje słowo."

* * *

_Tłumaczenie dwóch wersów z Tennysona moje własne._


	6. Mechanika nieba

. . .

Czas, myśli Shepard, to ciekawa rzecz. Tygodnie rozciągają się w miesiące, ale żaden nie mija tak, jak powinien, jako ściśle określony odcinek czasu. W ciągu dnia, gdy obliczają, szkicują i omawiają plany, i bez końca wprowadzają kolejne poprawki, wciąż brakuje im godzin. W nocy, gdy Shepard nie może spać i siedzi przy komunikatorze, czekając na sygnał z floty, jak teraz, minuty ciągną się w nieskończoność.

Aktywuje omni-klucz i otwiera wyszukiwarkę. Na samym początku wojny, kiedy zdobywali zasoby i liczyli straty, Hackett dał jej dostęp praktycznie do wszystkich archiwów Przymierza, więc teraz Shepard przegląda jeden raport sytuacyjny za drugim, przeszukując dane z ostatnich spokojnych dni Układu Słonecznego. Już udało im się w ten sposób zlokalizować parę przydatnych rzeczy i miejsc – mają nadzieję na więcej.

Prawie podskakuje, czując nagły dotyk czyjejś dłoni na ramieniu. Czy raczej – prawie podskoczyłaby, gdyby nie gorset medyczny.

- Przepraszam – mówi właściciel ręki, kiedy tylko Shepard zdejmuje słuchawki.

- W porządku, Doktorku. – Shepard uśmiecha się przelotnie. – Teraz będziesz mógł się przechwalać, że na śmierć wystraszyłeś komandor Shepard.

- Ha-ha. Wybacz, że nie wybuchnę śmiechem. – Doktorek siada na drugim fotelu. – Ty ciągle tutaj? Kapitan ma już działający komunikator u siebie, Astrid też, nie musisz sterczeć tu całymi nocami.

- Nie, nie muszę.

- Ach.

Palce Shepard bezwiednie przesuwają pokrętło regulacji dźwięku to w jedną, to w drugą stronę. Czeka, aż Doktorek znów się odezwie. Nie ona zaczęła tę rozmowę i nie ma zamiaru jej kontynuować, tym bardziej, że domyśla się, dokąd zmierza.

- Zobaczymy ich jeszcze, Thereso. Większość z nas przecież ma tam kogoś.

Chciałaby powiedzieć, że ona ma tam prawie wszystkich, ale w ostatniej chwili gryzie się w język. Doktorek chciałby, żeby wzięła się w garść, żeby znów była tamtą Terri, którą pamięta z przeszłości, albo tą komandor Shepard, o której tyle słyszał podczas swojej lekarskiej kariery w Przymierzu. Tylko że… tamtej dziewczyny ani tamtej kobiety już nie ma. Jakieś ich części nadal w niej żyją, i zawsze będą, ale teraz Shepard jest kimś innym. Przez lata musiała być silna, a teraz wreszcie już nie musi i to ogromna ulga, bo nie stać jej już na taki wysiłek.

To także przekleństwo. Wcześniej łatwo było jej określić, kim jest, a teraz… utknęła gdzieś pośrodku… pośrodku czego? Nie potrafi powiedzieć. Załoga traktuje ją przyjaźnie, ale to nie wystarcza. Nie łączy ich wspólna przeszłość, a podwaliny pod przyszłość wciąż jeszcze są w budowie. Shepard jest zmęczona i potrzebuje kogoś, kto po prostu byłby obok i nie zadawałby żadnych pytań nie z uprzejmości, ale dlatego, że znałby odpowiedzi.

- Thereso?

Shepard wzdycha.

- Wciąż tu jestem, Doktorku.

- Wszyscy jesteśmy zmęczeni.

- Wiem. Wiem… - Zamyka oczy i bierze głęboki oddech. – Do rana znów będę inspirująca, słowo.

To jej główne zadanie: być inspiracją, dbać o morale. A miała nadzieję, że z końcem wojny skończy się także i to.

- Chcesz pogadać? – Doktorek kładzie dłoń na jej ramieniu.

- Nie jestem pewna czy potrafię.

- Rozjechała nam się ta przyjaźń. – To nie oskarżenie czy wyraz żalu, lecz proste stwierdzenie faktu. – Nic dziwnego, po tylu latach…

- A jak ty się trzymasz, Patrick? – Odgrzebuje jego imię z otchłani pamięci.

W tej chwili właśnie ono i tylko ono pasuje, chociaż po tylu latach brzmi trochę obco. Zwłaszcza, że trudno jej myśleć o nim inaczej niż jako o Doktorku.

- W porządku. Próbuję poderwać Ritę, ale nie mów jej tego. – Doktorek wzdycha teatralnie. – Niestety, jak dotąd jest odporna na mój urok osobisty.

Déjà vu jest niesamowicie silne: podobne rozmowy wielokrotnie prowadzili na Ziemi. Nawet słowa są niemal te same.

- Doktorku, bracie, ale ty nie masz uroku – Shepard powtarza swoją starą odpowiedź.

- A, wiedziałem, że problem jest bardziej skomplikowany. – Doktorek wstaje. – Gdybyś chciała pogadać…

- Wiem, gdzie cię szukać. I… dzięki.

. . .

Kaminski właśnie rozmawia z admirałem Hackettem. Shepard nie chce im przeszkadzać, więc zatrzymuje się w drzwiach, bezszelestnie.

- _Znaleźliście_ co_?_ – w głosie Hacketta wyraźnie słychać niedowierzanie.

- Stare obserwatorium z Plutona, sir, Galileusza. Zamknięte na głucho, trochę przestarzałe, ale, co najważniejsze, wszystko nadal działa.

- _Końcówkę dwudziestego pierwszego stulecia nazywacie „trochę przestarzałą"?_

- Biorąc pod uwagę, że to technologia kosmiczna, słowo „antyk" pasowałoby bardziej, fakt. Ale ten antyk jest dobrze zachowany. Quarianie już nad nim pracują, to znalezisko oszczędzi nam mnóstwo zachodu. Prościej będzie coś unowocześnić i przystosować niż zbudować od podstaw, zwłaszcza kiedy brakuje podstaw.

- _Długo zajmie wam odbudowa Gagarina?_

- Trudno powiedzieć, sir. Prześlę raport głównego inżyniera jak tylko będzie gotowy, ale myślę, że mówimy o jakichś sześciu miesiącach, żeby przywrócić stację do stanu względnej funkcjonalności. Ale teraz, gdy mamy do dyspozycji Galileusza i resztki Cytadeli, może uda nam się uruchomić stację już za miesiąc.

- _Dobrze. Świetnie się spisaliście. W takim razie, za miesiąc._ – To brzmi, jakby Hackett miał na myśli coś więcej niż datę ponownego otwarcia stacji.

- Za miesiąc? – pyta Shepard.

Wie, że nie powinna przeszkadzać w rozmowie. Ale, szczerze mówiąc, wcale jej to nie obchodzi.

- _To komandor Shepard?_

Pytanie skierowane jest do Kaminskiego, ale Shepard odpowiada pierwsza.

- Tak, sir.

- _Dacie nam dwie minuty, kapitanie?_

- Oczywiście, sir. – Kaminski odsuwa się od komunikatora, lekkim dotknięciem ręki dając Shepard znak, żeby podeszła bliżej. – Zajmę się przygotowaniem raportów technicznych. Kaminski, bez odbioru. – Kapitan opuszcza pomieszczenie, a Shepard podchodzi do komunikatora.

- Co takiego stanie się za miesiąc, sir?

- _Dobry wieczór, komandorze._ – Ton Hacketta sugeruje, że mogłaby przynajmniej się przywitać, ale to raczej przyjacielski przytyk, nie prawdziwe upomnienie. – _Za miesiąc planujemy przylecieć do Układu Słonecznego._

- Co takiego?!

- _Bez nadmiernej ekscytacji, komandorze. Mam na myśli tylko Normandię… Choć spodziewam się, że dla was to o wiele więcej niż „tylko"._

- Ale… Normandia nie ma odpowiedniego rdzenia efektu masy.

- _Nie, nie ma_ – odzywa się rozbawiony kobiecy głos: Liara. – _Ale mój statek ma. Najmocniej przepraszam, admirale, jest pan potrzebny na spotkaniu inżynierów, właśnie z tego powodu._

- _Będę tam za moment, doktor T'Soni._

- _Powiem, że już pan idzie. Shepard, uważaj na siebie._

Shepard opiera się o konsolę, czując nagłe zawroty głowy. To w ogóle możliwe do zrobienia? Możliwe, że to takie proste? Naprawdę będzie mogła już za miesiąc zobaczyć się z przyjaciółmi?

- Sir, to w ogóle możliwe?

- _Tak twierdzi salariańska ekipa techniczna_. – Hackett milknie na chwilę. – _Pomyślałem, że chcielibyście wiedzieć. Przyleci większość waszej załogi._

- Dziękuję, sir – mówi Shepard cicho. – Ale…

- _Nie dziękuj mi, Shepard. I jeśli chciałaś powiedzieć coś jeszcze, nie rób tego. Jeśli zaczniemy liczyć, kto ile jest komu winny, to ja będę twoim dłużnikiem._

- Nie, sir – protestuje Shepard. - Proszę tak nie myśleć. Tego już dawno nie da się policzyć.

- _Właśnie to próbuję wam powiedzieć, komandorze. Do zobaczenia za miesiąc. Hackett, bez odbioru._

Shepard zastanawia się, czemu właściwie on to robi. Równie dobrze mogłaby dowiedzieć się o wszystkim od Kaminskiego, a mimo to Hackett pofatygował się, żeby powiedzieć jej to osobiście. Może dlatego, że akurat była w pobliżu, a może z powodu tego długu wobec niej, o którym wspomniał przecież nie całkiem serio, choć Shepard wie, że admirał naprawdę tak uważa. A może chodzi o coś zupełnie innego.

To swoiste porozumienie, jakie nawiązało się między nimi podczas wojny, znów się zawiązuje, i Shepard nie może przestać zastanawiać się, czym ono tak naprawdę jest. Słowo „przyjaciel" uparcie nie pasuje do sytuacji, fraza „dwie strony tej samej monety" jest nieco lepsza, ale to wciąż nie to. Oboje kiedyś łączyła wspólna sprawa i mieli wspólny cel, w pewien sposób nadal mają, i może dlatego szukając porównania Shepard myśli o planetach. Tak, to pasuje: dwie planety tego samego układu, orbitujące wokół jednego słońca.

. . .

Doktorek lekko dotyka jej łokcia, ale ten sygnał jest niepotrzebny, bo Shepard i tak zauważa nadlatujący statek – centrum kontroli lotów nadaje transmisję na całą stację – i słyszy głos Jokera, formalnie pytający o pozwolenia na lądowanie. Shepard widzi kształt, wyraźny pomiędzy plamami światła i cienia na ekranie – a może to umysł płata jej figle. Nieważne. Normandia jest tutaj, i Shepard czuje, jakby odzyskała kawałek domu. Kawałek siebie samej.

Statek ląduje elegancko – nie widzi na tyle wyraźnie, by to dostrzec, ale jak inaczej mógłby wylądować statek z Jokerem za sterami? – i rozlega się syk otwieranej śluzy. Stukot butów o metalową podłogę odbija się echem po niewielkim hangarze, kiedy załoga Normandii schodzi ze statku. Hangar wypełniają przytłumione głosy, niezbyt dalekie, ale też niewystarczająco bliskie, żeby można było rozróżnić słowa. Zupełnie nagle zapada cisza, ciężka i niewygodna. Shepard czuje, jak wokół niej tworzy się pusta przestrzeń, i wie że wszystkie oczy zwracają się w jej kierunku, ale na szczęście nie może tego zobaczyć i po raz pierwszy jest wdzięczna losowi za to, że częściowo straciła wzrok. Z drugiej strony, gdyby wszystko było w porządku z jej oczami, nie czułaby się taka zagubiona, a i wszyscy inni wiedzieliby, jak się zachować… A tak? Jak podejść do kogoś uważanego za bohaterkę, kto stał się cholernym symbolem, a teraz jest jedynie rannym żołnierzem?

Słyszy jakieś zamieszanie, a potem miarowe, zdecydowane kroki, zmierzające w jej stronę.

- Komandorze Shepard – mówi admirał Hackett, zamiast powitania.

Jej dłoń przelotnie zaciska się w pięść, a paznokcie wbijając się w skórę, ale Shepard przełyka wzruszenie i za moment emocje opadają na tyle, że jest już w stanie mówić. Nie jest pewna, jakie to emocje: radość, że zaledwie za parę minut spotka przynajmniej część swojej dawnej załogi, szczęście, że dostała z powrotem kawałek dawnego życia, jakim jest Normandia, czy ulga, bo wokół znów rozlegają się szepty, zagłuszając ciszę.

- Admirale. – Shepard zmusza się do uśmiechu, pewna, że Hackett jej się przygląda i widzi sztywność jej sylwetki, podtrzymywanej przez gorset medyczny, widzi blizny na jej twarzy i to coś w jej oczach co sprawia, że ludzie cofają się w szoku.

- Chcielibyście zobaczyć wasz statek, komandorze? – pyta Hackett, jak gdyby nic się nie zmieniło, a ona wciąż była dowódcą Normandii.

- Bardzo – odpowiada cicho.

Nie będzie mogła tak naprawdę Normandii zobaczyć, i Hackett na pewno o tym wie. Jak właściwie zamierza to rozegrać, żeby nie wyszła na kompletną ofiarę?

- Pozwólcie, że będę waszym przewodnikiem – mówi admirał, tak zwyczajnie, a potem bierze ją za rękę i podaje jej ramię.

. . .

- Shepard! – Na pokładzie wita ją okrzyk Jokera.

Potem następuje chwila wahania, bo Joker zakłopotany nie wie, co robić, widząc ją pod rękę z admirałem floty. Shepard puszcza rękę Hacketta i wyciąga dłoń do Jokera.

- Co słychać, asie przestworzy?

Wymieniają z Jokerem uścisk dłoni. Shepard próbuje uściskać swojego dawnego pilota, co wychodzi trochę niezręcznie, ze względu na jej kręgosłup i jego łamliwe kości.

- Dobrze, że wróciłaś, Shepard.

- Pani komandor.

Shepard odwraca się.

- Doktor Chakwas.

Chakwas obejmuje ją krótko, tak, jak mogłaby to zrobić matka.

- To… - urywa.

Shepard doskonale ją rozumie. Jest tak wiele pytań czekających, by ktoś je zadał i udzielił odpowiedzi, jest tyle do opowiedzenia. Mają za mało czasu na rozmowy, a z kolei emocji jest zbyt wiele.

- Pani komandor! – To inżynier Adams.

Nagle zaczynają rozmawiać wszyscy naraz, jedno przez drugie.

- Co tam słychać na Skoku Zero?

- Odbudowujemy przekaźniki i stację Arcturus. Szkoda, że tego nie widziałaś, Shepard, robota idzie tak szybko, że aż trudno uwierzyć!

- Przenieśliśmy rdzeń efektu masy ze statku Handlarza Cieni na Normandię. Było z tym trochę problemów, ale potem do ekipy dołączyła admirał Tali'Zorah i wreszcie jakoś poradzili sobie z projektem.

- U nas wszystko w porządku, robimy co możemy; rdzeń muszę któregoś dnia sama obejrzeć; jak się miewa Tali, co słychać u reszty, jak wy się miewacie?

- Radziłabym zostawiać przerwy na oddech, pani komandor – sugeruje Chakwas, półżartem.

Rozmawiają i nie mogą przestać; przerywają sobie nawzajem, kończą za siebie zdania. Tak, próbują odbudować stację Gagarin, Shepard też bierze w tym udział, pomaga głównemu inżynierowi. Tali jest z Wędrowną Flotą; quarianie odnieśli najmniej poważne straty w porównaniu z resztą, w końcu wszystko, co potrzebne do życia, i tak mieli na statkach; i trzeba przyznać, że warto mieć jakiegoś pod ręką, potrafią budować praktycznie z niczego. A Wrex, co z nim? Żyje, w ostatniej chwili Normandia załatwiła mu podwózkę. Skoro już mowa o Normandii – Jokerowi wciąż brakuje przytyków EDI. Chakwas planuje zostać przez jakiś czas na Skoku Zero. To wspaniała wiadomość!, bardzo przyda im się drugi doświadczony lekarz, tym bardziej, że przywiozła dodatkowy sprzęt. Chwila, a co z Garrusem? Dowodzi jednym z okrętów w turiańskiej flocie. Wszyscy robimy, co możemy, wiesz jak jest. Liara prawie nie wychodzi ze swoich archiwów, szuka imion i kontaktów, zapisków technologicznych, lokalizacji surowców, ukrytych kopalni i fabryk. Sur'Kesh przetrwało wojnę praktycznie bez zniszczeń, a pomoc salarian trudno przecenić: dbają o łączność i próbują rozgryźć kwestię odbudowy przekaźników. A, tak, pozdrowienia od majora Alenko. A Miranda zostawiła przesyłkę, czeka w medlabie.

- Zapraszamy kiedyś na dłuższą pogawędkę, pani komandor – mówi Chakwas ciepło. – Albo my możemy zajrzeć na stację. Dalej, panowie, rozładunek sam się nie zrobi, a pani komandor pewnie chciałaby zostać sama ze wspomnieniami.

Shepard przytakuje. Potem przypomina sobie, że nie wypada, żeby Hackett musiał na nią czekać, i że zostawiła go bez słowa – przecież nie tak należy odnosić się do admirała. Rozgląda się i na tle rozmytej plamy światła, będącej zapewne trójwymiarową mapą galaktyki, dostrzega samotną sylwetkę.

- Admirale?

- Wciąż tu jestem, komandorze.

- Przepraszam, że musiał pan czekać. – Nie jest jej z tego powodu naprawdę przykro, ale zastanawia się jak to możliwe, że w towarzystwie przyjaciół zapomniała o nim tak szybko.

- Shepard, nie mówisz poważnie. – W głosie Hacketta nie ma nawet śladu irytacji. – Przepraszasz? Za co? To twoi przyjaciele, nie widziałaś ich od dawna. Zapomnij na chwilę o regulaminie, zasłużyłaś na znacznie więcej.

- Tak jest, sir.

- Niebiosa, dajcie mi cierpliwość – mówi Hackett pod nosem, rozbawionym tonem. – Zacznijmy już wycieczkę, hm?

Shepard wyciąga rękę i Hackett znów ją prowadzi. Obchodzą cały statek, powoli, bez pośpiechu, zatrzymując się wszędzie tam, gdzie Shepard chce się zatrzymać, i za każdym razem Hackett daje jej czas na cichą podróż we wspomnienia. Kiedy stoją przed ścianą pamięci, a palce Shepard przesuwają się po kolejnych literach wypisanych na tablicy imion, admirał usuwa się na bok, pozwalając jej na chwilę samotności.

- Straciliśmy tak wielu – mówi Shepard, szeptem, myśląc o tych wszystkich, którzy zginęli w ostatniej bitwie, o wszystkich imionach, które nie zostały zapisane na żadnej tablicy i o wszystkich ciałach, nie mających innego grobu niż ciemność kosmosu.

- Nie zapomnimy o nich.

Shepard odwraca się gwałtownie, w kierunku głosu, który odezwał się tuż obok niej; przypadkowo jej dłoń przelotnie dotyka dłoni Hacketta. Shepard wiele dałaby za to, żeby móc zobaczyć wyraz jego twarzy. Czuje, że są słowa, które powinny zostać wypowiedziane pod tą ścianą pamięci, słowa o wojnie i o zmarłych, o pamięci i o żywych, ale wszystko to można przekazać jedynie spojrzeniem, więc milczy.

. . .

Ostatnim przystankiem jest mapa galaktyki, i tu Shepard zatrzymuje się na dłużej. Chciałaby znów zobaczyć mapę, ale teraz widzi jedynie niewyraźną kulę światła, upstrzoną wyraźniejszymi, jasnymi kropkami. Nie ma sposobu, żeby mogła zobaczyć ją tak, jak kiedyś.

- Światło – wydaje komendę Hackett.

Najwyraźniej Joker łapie w lot, o co chodziło admirałowi, bo nagle światła na całym pokładzie gasną, co pozwala jej zobaczyć mapę nieco wyraźniej. Hackett prowadzi ją po schodkach aż do barierki, a potem cofa się.

Shepard wyciąga rękę i jej palce napotykają dobrze znane klawisze. Mapa zaczyna się poruszać: jeden z układów przybliża się, aż wreszcie Shepard może rozróżnić pojedyncze gwiazdy i planety. Jej dłoń unosi się i dotyka jednej z gwiazd, a potem następnej i następnej, znacząc szlak przez galaktykę.

- To była daleka droga – mówi Shepard cicho, do siebie.

- Tak. Daleka droga.

Shepard koncentruje się, próbując dostrzec w mroku sylwetkę Hacketta, ale przy wyłączonym świetle widzi jedynie holograficzną mapę. Czuje jego obecność gdzieś niedaleko, wystarczająco blisko, żeby wiedziała, że wciąż tu jest, ale w takiej odległości, by nie zakłócać jej przestrzeni osobistej.

Zauważa jakiś kształt na tle światła: dłoń Hacketta, spoczywającą na barierce. Shepard wyciąga rękę i przykrywa jego dłoń swoją; admirał wykonuje nieznaczny ruch, ale nie cofa się przed jej dotykiem. Ten jeden gest mówi wszystko, czego nie da się ująć w słowa, a czego jej oczy nie mogą już przekazać: że jest mu wdzięczna za uprzejmość i wsparcie, i za to, że po prostu jest teraz obok niej.

- Dziękuję – szepcze, pomijając zwyczajowe „sir". W tej chwili on nie jest dla niej żadnym „sirem" ani dowódcą floty, jest tylko Stevenem Hackettem. Tylko Stevenem Hackettem – to takie proste. To tak cholernie skomplikowane.

* * *

W tym krytycznym momencie, kiedy musi dokonać wyboru, waha się. Kontrola jest niemożliwa, porażka Człowieka Iluzji dowiodła tego ostatecznie. Synteza… Wydaje się _taka_ idealna. Zbyt idealna. Spędziła młodość w gangu na Ziemi, spędziła lata w służbie Przymierza; nie wierzy w nic, co wydaje się idealne, bo ideały nie istnieją, do diabła!

Synteza? Miałaby odebrać każdej żywej istocie część tego życia? Taka decyzja nie należy do niej. Synteza? Dlaczego forsować pokój siłą, skoro konflikt między quarianami i gethami został ostatecznie zażegnany?

Nagle przypomina sobie scenę z walk o jedną z kolonii, i już jest pewna. Synteza? Z tymi wszystkimi zombie i hybrydami, i wszelkimi innymi potwornościami, z których każde było kiedyś myślącą, czującą, _żywą _istotą? Właśnie _to_ jest naprawdę ważne: nie wolno zapomnieć, o co przez cały czas walczyli, nie wolno zapomnieć o tym, co odróżnia ich od maszyn. Bo jeśli zapomną, Żniwiarze już wygrali.

- Kłamiesz – mówi Shepard powoli, przez zaciśnięte w gniewie zęby. – Nie macie żadnego DNA, które dałoby się z czymkolwiek połączyć, syntetyczne sukinsyny.

Gwiezdny dzieciak nie porusza się, więc Shepard wykorzystuje ten moment i strzela prosto w rdzeń. _To_ jest jej wybór.

Ostatnią rzeczą, którą widzi zanim wszystko przesłania łuna wybuchu, jest obraz walczącej floty, wypalony pod jej powiekami. Shepard osuwa się w ciemność, pewna, że słyszy głos Hacketta: „_… nie poddać się_", i na jej ustach pojawia się uśmiech. Nawet gdyby nie miała dziesiątków innych powodów, zrobiłaby to wszystko jeszcze raz ze względu na tamte słowa, które powiedział do niej przed bitwą.


	7. Jasność

. . .

Określenie „przyjęcie powitalne" byłoby przesadą, ale z braku czegoś lepszego pasuje i to. Wprawdzie do jedzenia jest tylko pasta odżywcza, a do picia głównie woda, ale mają też chemiczny napój kofeinowy, udający kawę. Całe pomieszczenie wypełnia szmer rozmów, raz po raz przerywanych wybuchem śmiechu.

Na początku to Shepard była gwiazdą wieczoru, ale zarówno Kaminski jak i Hackett szybko zauważyli, że nie czuje się z tym najlepiej, więc Hackett rzucił jakiś komplement pod adresem talentów przywódczych Kaminskiego, a Kaminski natychmiast zaczął wychwalać wszystkich po kolei specjalistów, co zręcznie odwróciło uwagę od Shepard. Kiedy już chyba każdy otrzymał pochwałę za ciężką pracę, nastrój przeszedł w bardziej nieformalny, a obecni zaczęli dzielić się na mniejsze grupki, by móc spokojnie porozmawiać.

Shepard siedzi na uboczu, popijając „kawę" i przysłuchując się rozmowom. Niedaleko Chakwas rozmawia z Doktorkiem, dopytując o stan zdrowia Shepard, ale robi to taktownie, mając na uwadze, że omawiana właśnie pacjentka siedzi tuż obok, a Doktorek cierpliwie udziela odpowiedzi. Shepard wie, że Chakwas łatwo nie odpuści, co zapewne oznacza, że czeka ją kolejne badanie, poprzedzone dokładnym wywiadem medycznym, a zakończone skonsultowaniem sprawy z Mordinem.

Gdzieś na lewo Hackett rozmawia cicho z Kaminskim, ale trudno dosłyszeć, o czym. Astrid, do tej pory siedząca obok Shepard w ciszy, ze szklanką wody w dłoni, wstaje.

- Idę na chwilę porwać admirała.

- Chcesz zapytać o ojca Sama?

- Tak. – Astrid wzdycha. – Pewnie go nie skojarzy, jest tylu innych… Ale przynajmniej może będzie wiedział, gdzie szukać.

- Nie stresuj się tak. Hackett nie gryzie, słowo.

- Bardzo zabawne, Thereso. Nie uważasz, że to po prostu trochę nie na miejscu pytać, kiedy tylu innych ma podobny problem, bo też straciło kontakt ze swoimi bliskimi? Wiem, że to potrwa.

- Nie wybaczyłabyś sobie, gdybyś nie spytała.

- Oczywiście, że nie. Życz mi szczęścia. – Astrid podchodzi do miejsca, gdzie stoją Kaminski i Hackett; jej kroki są szybkie, energiczne. – Przepraszam, czy mogę zająć panu chwilę, admirale?

- Jak najbardziej. Komandor Sheldhorn, prawda?

- Tak, sir. Nie, Leon, zostań, to potrwa tylko minutkę. Sir – zwraca się Astrid do Hacketta. – Znaleźliśmy na Ziemi małego chłopca, i chciałam się dowiedzieć, czy jego ojciec żyje. Oczywiście, nie od pana personalnie, ale…

- Spokojnie, komandorze. – Słysząc ton Hacketta, Shepard prawie może sobie wyobrazić to niecierpliwe machnięcie ręki, gest, którego admirał używa, kiedy sytuacja sprawia, że formalności stają się zbędne. – Sam za bardzo nie pomogę, ale skontaktujcie się z terminalu Normandii z Mirandą Lawson, ona powinna rozwiązać wasz problem. Od końca wojny zajmuje się podobnymi rzeczami, zna się na swojej robocie.

- Dziękuję, sir.

- Przecież w niczym nie pomogłem. Zachowajcie podziękowania dla pani Lawson.

- Tak jest, sir.

Słysząc o Mirandzie, Shepard uśmiecha się. Prawdopodobnie to sprawa siostry zainspirowała Mirandę do wyboru takiej kariery. I prawdopodobnie radziła sobie doskonale. Trudno było nie przyznać, że Miranda jest zbyt pewna siebie i przez to czasem naprawdę działała na nerwy, ale po tym, co zrobiła dla Oriany, trudno nie żywić do niej przynajmniej cienia sympatii.

Shepard słyszy jakieś poruszenie, a potem głos Wainwrighta, chociaż nie może wychwycić słów – główny inżynier Gagarina stoi w drzwiach, za daleko. Kątem oka Shepard wyłapuje jakiś ruch – to Hackett podchodzi do Wainwrighta.

- Philip! Jak się masz?

- Steve, Steve… Naprawdę myślałeś, że przegapię twoją wizytę? Do licha, odwaliłeś tam kawał naprawdę solidnej roboty.

- I kto to mówi.

Głosy są teraz bliżej, bo obaj mężczyźni przechodzą obok niej, kierując się do miejsca, gdzie niedawno Hackett rozmawiał z Kaminskim.

- Stanowczo zbyt wiele lat upłynęło od czasów Akademii. Słodki Jezu, czy tam siedzi Karin?

- Dokładnie ta sama, która poskładała nas do kupy po tamtej pierwszej misji.

- W takim razie koniecznie muszę się sklonować, bo nie dam rady rozmawiać z tobą i z nią jednocześnie.

- Też tak myślę. – Ton Hacketta sugeruje, że admirał się uśmiecha, tym rzadkim, lekkim uśmiechem, który Shepard widziała u niego zaledwie raz czy dwa. – Karin zostaje na Gagarinie, będziesz miał mnóstwo czasu.

- A, to zmienia postać rzeczy. Siądźmy gdzieś i udawajmy, że ta woda to piwo, co?

- Święte słowa. – W głosie Hacketta słychać śmiech, wywołany nie wesołością, ale taką radością, jaką Shepard czuła widząc się z Jokerem, Chakwas czy Adamsem.

Ponowne spotkanie z przyjaciółmi, myśli Shepard, to cudowna rzecz.

Katja przechodzi gdzieś obok, sądząc po znajomym trajkotaniu, więc Shepard przerywa jej rozmowę i prosi o odprowadzenie do drzwi.

- To on, prawda? – pyta Katja przyjaźnie. – Twój admirał?

- Katja, przestań. – Shepard zdecydowanie nie jest w nastroju na tę rozmowę.

Poza tym, nieważne jak miła jest Katja, nie zasłużyła sobie jeszcze na prawo, żeby pytać… nawet zakładając, że Shepard sama wiedziałaby, jak sformułować pytanie.

- Daj spokój, wiesz, o co mi chodzi. Facet od chusteczki?

- Katja. Stul dziób. Natychmiast.

- Wybacz. – Nietrudno wyobrazić sobie, jak Katja uśmiecha się przepraszająco. – Wiem, że czasem przesadzam. Mama zawsze powtarzała mi, że jestem jak Nellie z _South Pacific_...

- Kto? Z czego?

- Ee… nic. Miałam na myśli, że potrafię być…

- Irytująca? – podpowiada Shepard, ale bez złośliwości.

- To też. I romantyczną, ckliwą idiotką.

- A, tak, to też.

- Chcesz wyjść?

- Aha. Nie ma sensu, żebym tu siedziała. Wolę odwiedzić Normandię i pogadać z nimi na spokojnie, a nie w tłumie.

- Przejdę się z tobą. I tak miałam zadzwonić do Ryana, sprawdzić czy u niego wszystko gra. – Katja bierze Shepard pod ramię. – To gdzie idziemy?

- Galileusz.

- Dobrze.

Wychodzą i idą wąskim korytarzem, w ciszy. Ale Katja nie potrafi znosić ciszy zbyt długo, jeśli akurat nie pracuje – szczerze mówiąc, nie znosi ciszy także podczas pracy. Taka po prostu jest.

- To on, prawda? – pyta Katja, poważniejszym głosem. – To trochę widać, wiesz? Że jesteście bardziej przyjaciółmi niż żołnierzem i dowódcą.

- Ale tym właśnie jesteśmy: żołnierzem i dowódcą. Musieliśmy jakoś wygrać wojnę, nie było czasu na przyjaźń.

- Teraz może być.

- Może być… - powtarza Shepard w zamyśleniu.

Hackett jest… jakąś częścią jej życia, to pewne. Po prostu nie udało jej się jeszcze ustalić, czym czy kim dokładnie dla niej jest, i nie wygląda na to, żeby ta sytuacja prędko miała się zmienić.

. . .

Shepard siedzi na swoim zwykłym miejscu, pod jedną ze ścian Galileusza. Tak nazywają to, co kiedyś było głównym punktem obserwatorium, a co teraz pełni na stacji rolę czegoś w rodzaju skweru. Z tyłu otaczają go wianuszkiem balkony najlepszych kwater mieszkalnych i kilku świeżo, na szybko wykończonych tymczasowych pokoi gościnnych. Jej własna kwatera też tam się znajduje, na najwyższym poziomie. Kiedy osłona jest odsunięta, przez warstwy pancernego szkła i przezroczystego plastiku nad skwerem widać kosmos. Chociaż Shepard nie jest w stanie dostrzec gwiazd, wie, że tam są, i w tej myśli jest coś dziwnie pocieszającego.

Palce ma zaciśnięte na niewielkim dysku z danymi. Prezent od Mirandy… choć właściwie trudno nazwać to prezentem. Shepard jeszcze nie przesłuchała całości, ale skopiowała wszystko na swój omni-klucz, do przejrzenia później. Na razie dane powinny trafić do doktor Chakwas i do Mordina, chociaż on pewnie dostał swoją kopię bezpośrednio od Mirandy i, znając życie, już nad nią pracuje.

Wiadomość była krótka, ale sam fakt… Shepard już jakiś czas temu nauczyła się, że może ufać Mirandzie. Ta wiadomość i dane to tylko ostateczny dowód lojalności.

— _Shepard, _

_Wybacz. Niemożliwością było to przewidzieć, ale czuję się po części odpowiedzialna za twój obecny stan. Przy tym jestem ci coś winna za życie Oriany, a zawsze spłacam swoje długi._

_Przesyłam ci wszystkie dane na temat projektu Łazarz, jakie udało mi się zdobyć. Mam nadzieję, że to coś pomoże._

_Dbaj o siebie._

_Miranda _—

Shepard wzdycha, słysząc zbliżające się kroki, ale nie rusza się. To musi chyba być jedno z praw rządzących wszechświatem, że nawet na moment nie może zostać sama.

- Już macie nas dosyć, komandorze?

- Ach, to pan. – Shepard wstaje.

Niestety, nie może tak po prostu powiedzieć Hackettowi, żeby się wynosił, a poza tym i tak nie zrobiłby tego, jeśli sam by nie chciał. Chociaż właściwie… tak naprawdę nie przeszkadza jej obecność admirała. Hackett potrafi pytać o trudne tematy, a jednocześnie nigdy nie żąda odpowiedzi, dzięki czemu w jakiś sposób łatwo z nim rozmawiać.

- Nie mam dosyć pana, ani nikogo, po prostu mam dosyć – odpowiada wreszcie Shepard.

- Tylko żartowałem.

- Żarty i pan dziwnie się razem prezentują, sir.

- A, więc dowódca nie powinien mieć poczucia humoru?

- Nie, nie, skądże. To… Chyba chodzi o pański głos, sir.

- Cóż, w takim razie będę musiał z tym żyć. – Jest coś zabawnego w sposobie, w jaki Hackett jakby od niechcenia wypowiada żartobliwe kwestie zupełnie poważnym głosem.

Na dłuższą chwilę zapada cisza. Kiedy Hackett odzywa się znowu, w jego głosie nie ma cienia humoru.

- Co się stało z twoimi oczami? – pyta cicho.

- Nie sposób pana nie podziwiać, sir, że czekał pan z tym pytaniem tak długo.

- Komandorze. Pytałem poważnie.

- Wiem. Po prostu… Ludzie zwykle przejawiają jakąś makabryczną ciekawość, kiedy już przejdzie im szok. Pan, sir… Do licha, pan się nawet nie zawahał, po prostu zachowywał się, jakby wszystko było w porządku.

- Powiesz mi, co się stało? – Admirał ponawia pytanie.

- Technologia Żniwiarzy. Tak sądzę. Doktorek… Doktor Patrick Roche nie ma pojęcia, co się właściwie stało, wyniki badań były niespójne. Może Mordin by sobie z tym poradził… Mordin Solus – dodaje Shepard, bo przecież Hackett nie zna jej przyjaciół z imienia.

- Prawdopodobne, że doktor Solus poradziłby sobie z tym. – W głosie admirała słychać współczucie, ale nie litość, i Shepard jest za to wdzięczna. – Co się wtedy stało? Na Cytadeli?

- Nie uwierzyłby pan… Och, cholera, znając pana, sir, pewnie by pan uwierzył. Ale może innym razem.

- Jak sobie życzycie, komandorze. Czy… to było aż tak straszne?

- Trochę. Skala tego wszystkiego, konsekwencje wyboru… To nie był wybór, jaki ktokolwiek powinien był podejmować.

- Nie, nie był. Jak inne wybory, jakie musieliście podejmować wcześniej.

- Pan wie najlepiej, sir.

Znów oboje milkną, ale tym razem cisza między nimi nie jest uciążliwa. Jakoś trudno im płynnie zmieniać jeden temat na drugi, zwłaszcza, że o niektórych woleliby wcale nie wspominać.

- Sir – mówi Shepard nagle.

Jest jedno pytanie, na które jeszcze nikt nie odważył się jej odpowiedzieć. Ale jeśli ktoś jest w stanie zdobyć się na to, by udzielić szczerej odpowiedzi, tym kimś jest właśnie Hackett.

- Jedno pytanie?

- Mówcie śmiało, komandorze.

- Jak wyglądają moje oczy? – Nikt jej tego nie powiedział.

Shepard wie tylko, że na ten widok większość ludzi milknie na niezręcznie długą chwilę, albo próbuje się odwrócić. Zgaduje, że widok nie jest miły.

Hackett delikatnie ujmuje ją pod brodę, zwracając jej twarz w kierunku swojej. Nie odpowiada od razu; patrzy tylko na nią.

- Zgasło w nich światło – mówi wreszcie. – Jakby coś wypaliło je od środka. – Pomimo łagodnego tonu, słowa brzmią zbyt twardo.

Shepard spuszcza głowę.

- Dziękuję… - szepcze. – Za szczerość.

- Do licha, Shepard, zasługujesz na więcej.

Shepard zamyka oczy i uśmiecha się, ale ten uśmiech jest pełen bólu.

- Dostałam więcej – głos załamuje jej się, ale prawie natychmiast odzyskuje panowanie nad nim. – Moi przyjaciele żyją. Ja żyję. I mam kogoś, kto zawsze powie mi prawdę, choćby nie wiem co się działo. – To jasne, że ma na myśli Hacketta.

- Zawsze. – Hackett lekko dotyka jej ramienia. – Ale wolałbym móc powiedzieć ci jakąś mniej nieprzyjemną prawdę.

Ten mały gest budzi w niej tęsknotę za kontaktem fizycznym: uściskiem dłoni, objęciem, czymkolwiek. Shepard unosi dłoń i koniuszkami palców lekko muska rękę admirała, ale nie śmie poprosić. Stoi przed nią dowódca floty, a są w hierarchii wojskowej takie granice, których nie należy przekraczać.

To wszystko widocznie jest wyraźnie wypisane na jej twarzy, bo po chwili wahania Hackett leciutko dotyka jej ręki, a potem ją obejmuje. Shepard przywiera do niego, opierając policzek o jego ramię, i pozwala sobie na chwilę zupełnie odpłynąć. Ogarnia ją błogość: to ciepło, ta prosta bliskość, pozwalają jej _poczuć_, że nie jest sama. Uścisk jest krótki, przyjacielski, nic więcej, ale najdziwniejsze jest w nim to, że wydaje się zupełnie na miejscu. Hackett ma dar sprawiania, że rzeczy skomplikowane stają się prostsze; jeśli coś powinno być powiedziane czy zrobione, bo wydaje się właściwe, on po prostu to mówi czy robi. Dokładnie tak jak teraz.

To wszystko nie trwa dłużej niż parę sekund, ale to wystarcza. Tak jak tamta chwila, kiedy dowiedziała się, że flota Przymierza wciąż istnieje, że jej przyjaciele żyją; jak tamta chwila, kiedy przez komunikator usłyszała głos Hacketta; jak tamta chwila, kiedy znów stanęła na pokładzie Normandii. Shepard bierze głęboki oddech i wydaje jej się, że powietrze, które wciągnęła do płuc, drży jak ciepły prąd. Tyle, że to nie powietrze – to pewność, że nie jest sama. Nigdy nie będzie.

- Już lepiej, komandorze?

- O wiele lepiej. – Tym razem nie zastanawia się, dlaczego; ważniejszy jest sam fakt, że Hackett zrobił to co zrobił.

. . .

Shepard budzi jej własny krzyk. Pokój nagle wydaje się zbyt ciasny, pozbawiony powietrza, i Shepard powoli wstaje z łóżka i kieruje się w stronę dwóch jasnoszarych prostokątów okien, widocznych w ciemności. Naciska niewielki przycisk, a kiedy drzwi otwierają się, wychodzi na wąski balkon, łączący kilka niedużych mieszkań segmentu Galileusz.

Stalowa barierka, zimna, kiedy dotyka jej dłonią, pomaga jej wrócić do rzeczywistości, ale obrazy z koszmaru wciąż czają się pod jej powiekami. Kiedy Shepard odgarnia z twarzy zabłąkany kosmyk włosów, czuje, że czoło ma mokre od potu.

Coś – ktoś – porusza się na balkonie parę mieszkań dalej. Ktoś – zdecydowanie to osoba, najprawdopodobniej mężczyzna, sądząc po sylwetce – podchodzi do niej.

- Wszystko w porządku? – Głos, który zadaje to pytanie, należy do Hacketta.

No tak. Większość „pokoi gościnnych" znajduje się na tym poziomie; Hackett pewnie wyszedł popatrzeć na mały placyk na dole i na części teleskopu, złożone w coś na kształt pomnika. Gdyby Shepard spojrzała w dół, widziałaby niewyraźne zarysy, podkreślone pojedynczym snopem światła – znicz, płonący ku pamięci poległych.

- Tak. – Powietrze na stacji jest chłodne, a wilgotna koszulka lepi jej się do pleców, i Shepard drży z zimna.

- Usłyszałem krzyk. – Admirał podchodzi bliżej.

- Koszmary – odpowiada Shepard głosem wypranym z emocji, mając nadzieję, że to koniec tematu.

Hackett lekko dotyka jej dłoni.

- Zmarzłaś.

- Wszystko w porządku.

- Potrzebujesz odpoczynku.

- Wszystko w porządku.

- Powinnaś spać. To rozkaz.

Shepard w zdumieniu rozchyla usta.

- Pan poważnie wykorzystuje swoją rangę do czegoś takiego?

Hackett wzrusza ramionami.

- Jakiś powód, dla którego nie powinienem?

W odpowiedzi Shepard tylko niewyraźnie mruczy coś pod nosem.

- Cholerny wrzód na tyłku? – Hackett brzmi raczej na rozbawionego niż zdenerwowanego. – Komandorze, na pewno stać was na więcej.

Shepard wzdycha.

- Wszystko w porząd-…

- Nie, do pioruna, nie jest w porządku. Nie chcesz o tym mówić – nie mów, ale bądź rozsądna.

- Dobrze – mówi wreszcie Shepard, ale to bardziej kolejne westchnienie.

Hackett obejmuje ją ramieniem, tak delikatnie, że prawie jej nie dotyka, i prowadzi ją z powrotem do pokoju. Shepard pozwala mu wprowadzić się do środka i usadzić na łóżku, a potem podciąga nogi na materac, kiedy Hackett szuka koca, który spadł na podłogę.

Zasłania usta dłonią, tłumiąc nagły szloch. Wyjdź, krzyczy w myślach, proszę, błagam, wyjdź, powtarza w kółko, bo czuje, że jeśli za chwilę on przykryje ją tym cholernym kocem, to ona gdzieś tam w środku rozpadnie się na milion kawałeczków.

Hackett robi coś znacznie gorszego. Przykrywa ją kocem, a potem siada na materacu obok niej.

- Thereso, co się stało? – pyta cicho, i to, że mówi do niej po imieniu, a nie z użyciem stopnia wojskowego, to więcej niż ona może znieść.

Shepard wybucha płaczem. Łka cicho, przyciskając obie dłonie do ust, a łzy ciekną jej po policzkach.

Hackett przyciąga ją do siebie, opierając jej głowę na swoim ramieniu. Obejmuje ją jedną ręką, a drugą delikatnie gładzi ją po włosach.

- To był tylko sen. Tylko sen.

- To się zdarzyło naprawdę – mówi wreszcie Shepard, a jej łzy wsiąkają w koszulę admirała. – Podczas wojny, w jednej z kolonii… Było tam dziecko, dziewczynka… Ja… Nie mogę przestać o niej śnić. Nie mogę. – Słowa padają z jej ust same i, kiedy już zaczęły, nie chcą przestać. – Trwa ewakuacja, małą woła jakaś kobieta, pewnie matka… A potem… Potem… Ten zombie jest coraz bliżej, a ta dziewczynka… ona… - Shepard tłumi szloch, kryjąc twarz w koszuli Hacketta, a jej palce mocno wczepiają się w materiał. – Ona woła: „_Tato!_"… A on… _to_… waha się, przez moment… a potem ją zabija. Strzelam do tego. Do niego. Kobieta krzyczy, kiedy Vega wciąga ją do promu… W uszach słyszę tylko tamten dziecięcy głos…

- Moja ty dzielna, dzielna dziewczyno – mruczy Hackett, obejmując ją ciaśniej, a w jego tonie słychać cichą determinację.

Łzy wreszcie przestają płynąć i Shepard nagle zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, jak blisko niego się znajduje. Unosi nieco głowę i, opierając czoło o jego szyję, bierze wdech, ale czuje jedynie proszek z najwyraźniej świeżo wypranej koszuli, nutę mydła, i ciepło, które trudno byłoby nazwać zapachem, a które jest po prostu bliskością drugiej osoby. W pewien sposób to jest podobne do tamtej nocy przed Ilos: taka sama paląca potrzeba odegnania strachu i koszmarów.

Admirał odsuwa się od niej, ale Shepard nie puszcza jego koszuli, nie pozwalając mu odejść. Zwraca twarz w kierunku jego twarzy; czuje na ustach jego ciepły oddech.

Hackett nachyla się i całuje ją. Pocałunek jest delikatny, a raczej byłby, gdyby go nie odwzajemniła; obejmuje admirała za szyję i przyciąga bliżej. Hackett leciutko odchyla jej głowę nieco do tyłu i całuje ją ponownie, tak samo gorączkowo jak przed chwilą ona jego, więc kiedy w końcu odsuwają się od siebie, obojgu brakuje tchu.

- Steven… - mówi Shepard ochrypłym szeptem, opierając dłonie na jego ramionach.

Hackett odsuwa się.

- Nie, Thereso. – Jego głos jest łagodny, ale stanowczy. – Nie z rozpaczy.

Shepard na moment zamiera, ale potem dociera do niej, że on ma rację. Po tylu miesiącach niezachwianej wiary w nią i niesłabnącego zaufania, on zasługuje na więcej. Ona też zasługuje na coś lepszego niż przyjaźń poświęcona dla jednej nocy pocieszenia.

Przytakuje, a potem lekko dotyka jego twarzy, koniuszkami palców muskając jego policzek. Wciąż nie puszcza jego koszuli, i kiedy kładzie się na łóżku, pociąga go za sobą. Hackett nie protestuje. Przykrywa ich oboje kocem i obejmuje ją, kojąco głaszcząc ją po głowie, a Shepard wtula się w niego.

- Będę trzymał koszmary z daleka – obiecuje Hackett cicho.

. . .

Spada. Nie ma się czego złapać, wokół jest tylko pustka, i stąd wie, że to Alchera, po raz kolejny. Walka o każdy oddech, desperacka próba przeżycia, ale nic nie widzi, nic poza ciemnością i niewyraźnymi kształtami czy plamą światła tu i ówdzie, i stąd wie, że to sen. Ta wiedza w niczym jej nie pomaga.

Próbuje to zatrzymać, zrobić coś, cokolwiek, obudzić się, ale nie może. I nagle pod hełmem słyszy głos, jakby daleki dźwięk rozmowy z komunikatora.

- _Obudź się, Thereso_.

Próbuje ostatni raz, a potem poddaje się i swobodnie opada.

- _Thereso, obudź się_.

Zwalnia, ciemność wokół niej gęstnieje, osłabiając pęd, a potem czuje muśnięcie ciepła. Ale to nie atmosfera wokół niej zaczyna płonąć, bo po raz pierwszy udaje jej się wylądować, a to ciepło to trzymające ją czyjeś ramiona.

Shepard mruga, powoli próbując się poruszyć. Rozpoznaje znajomy materac na którym leży – jest we własnym łóżku. I to nie sama. Przed oczyma staje jej scena sprzed zaledwie paru godzin. Ach.

Powoli, leciutko porusza ręką, sprawdzając, czy leżący obok niej mężczyzna jest prawdziwy, a kiedy bierze wdech, znów czuje tą mieszankę proszku do prania, mydła i ciepła. Nasłuchuje przez chwilę: Hackett śpi, bo jego oddech jest spokojny i równy.

Admirał obejmuje ją – przez cholerny gorset medyczny, który zapomniała zdjąć na noc, to trochę jak dotyk ducha. Kiedy Shepard przysuwa się bliżej, Hackett obejmuje ją mocniej – okazuje się, że podstępny drań tylko udawał, a tak naprawdę wcale nie śpi.

Shepard wtula twarz w jego szyję. Rano to wszystko zniknie, rozproszone sztucznym dziennym światłem stacji, ale teraz, dopóki ma okazję, zamierza przekroczyć absolutnie każdą granicę, na przekroczenie której Hackett jej pozwoli. Chce znów _czuć_, potrzebuje chwili oddechu, a on dokładnie to może jej zaoferować. I tak jak obiecał, obronił ją przed koszmarami – dopiero teraz rozpoznaje, że głos ze snu był właśnie jego głosem.

- To tylko sen – mówi Hackett, bardzo cicho. – Tylko zły sen.

Shepard tuli się do niego, zdecydowana zaczerpnąć tyle pocieszenia, ile tylko będzie mogła.

- To nie zły sen, nie, na pewno nie zły – mruczy, myśląc nie o śnie, ale o _tu_ i _teraz_, i wiedząc, że rano jej wyznanie będzie zupełnie nieistotne.

- Śpij, Thereso.

- Dobrze… - Ma wrażenie, że jej umysł jeszcze się nie obudził, bo przypomina trochę mokry wacik, miękki i rozmyty na obrzeżach. – Będę spać...

- Dobrej nocy. – Jego oddech łaskocze ją w skroń.

- Będzie dobra – mamrocze. – Obiecałeś. Zawsze dotrzymujesz słowa… - Zanim jest w stanie powiedzieć mu więcej, zasypia.

. . .

Rano, kiedy Shepard się budzi, jedynym śladem obecności Hacketta jest wgłębienie w poduszce. Shepard kładzie głowę w tym miejscu, mając nadzieję złapać resztki ciepła, jakie mogły tam zostać. Potem sięga do szafki nocnej i wyciąga stamtąd chusteczkę. Przesuwa palcami po materiale, szukając wyszytych liter.

Próbuje przemyśleć sprawę kilkukrotnie, ale wciąż dochodzi do takiego samego wniosku. _Chce_ tego, i nie z rozpaczy. Chce dlatego, że jego zaufanie do niej ani na moment nie osłabło, i dlatego, że przy nim czuje się bezpiecznie; ze względu na jego pewność siebie, opanowanie i zdecydowanie. I, chociaż to zupełnie nieistotne, lubi jego głos. I, do cholery, to on pocałował ją pierwszy, a potem został na noc i czuwał nad jej snem.

Shepard uśmiecha się do siebie. We wszystkich historiach tego typu bohater zawsze ratował galaktykę i zdobywał dziewczynę, więc, skoro galaktyka uratowana, pozostało jej tylko zdobyć admirała.


	8. Podczerwień

. . .

Podjęcie decyzji okazało się zadziwiająco łatwe – Shepard jest raczej zdumiona, że nie zorientowała się wcześniej. Problemem okazują się raczej miejsce i czas. Musi koniecznie porozmawiać z Hackettem, ale zawsze ktoś jeszcze jest obok, a te dwa czy trzy razy, kiedy już prawie udało jej się zostać z nim sam na sam, zawsze spieszył się do kolejnego obowiązku z niekończącej się listy.

W tej chwili oboje znajdują się w sali konferencyjnej Gagarina, razem z zespołem inżynierów. Hackett przegląda plany odbudowy przekaźnika Charon, wymieniając uwagi z Wainwrightem i doktorem Vaeto. Z tych kilku pytań i sugestii, jakie Shepard udało się wychwycić, wygląda na to, że admirał całkiem nieźle orientuje się w temacie. Pozostali inżynierowie na razie nie włączają się do dyskusji, ale muszą być pod ręką w razie, gdyby zaszła potrzeba wyjaśnienia jakiegoś konkretnego elementu planów.

Shepard czeka na uboczu, opierając się o biurko – kręgosłup zapewne później da się jej we znaki za to, że nie usiadła, ale w tym momencie to jeden z jej najmniejszych problemów. Małymi łykami pije wodę z trzymanego w dłoniach kubka, ale tak naprawdę to tylko pretekst, by mogła mieć zajęte ręce.

Ktoś przechodzi obok, podchodzi do Wainwrighta i przerywa rozmowę. O ile dobrze usłyszała, mowa o generatorach grawitacji, co sugeruje, że pytającym jest Stanley Njima. Pewnie znów wysiadł jeden z generatorów. Ostatecznie, nic dziwnego – właściwie nie ma dnia, żeby jakieś urządzenie się nie popsuło.

Wychodząc, Njima na chwilę zatrzymuje obok koło niej.

- Wszystko w porządku? Nie pamiętam, żebyś kiedykolwiek była taka cicha, Shepard.

- Nie mam za wiele do powiedzenia o przekaźnikach, po co mam się odzywać? Ale szef wstrzymał prace na dziś, więc siedzę tu, bo nie mam nic lepszego do roboty.

- Fakt, Wielki W jest dziś dość konkretnie zajęty. Może chociaż przynieść ci kawę, co?

- Poważnie, Njima, nazywasz to kawą? Przez całe życie piłeś zbożową czy jak?

- Hm, to chyba oznacza: nie. W porządku, w takim razie do zobaczenia później.

- Podobno wybierasz się na Ziemię?

- Ta. Znaleźli jakieś części, chcą, żeby im z tego zbudować statek.

- Baw się dobrze.

- Ha-ha, zabawa na pewno będzie obłędna. Może się przyłączysz? O, nie? Tak myślałem. Na razie, Shepard.

- Z Bogiem, Njima.

- Hm, od kiedy właściwie jesteś taka religijna?

- Nie… Nieważne. Uważaj na siebie.

Shepard nie słyszy, jak Stanley wychodzi – myślami jest lata świetlne stąd, cofając się przez czas i przestrzeń przez tą jedną frazę, która przypomniała jej się tak nagle.

Kiedy Shepard zerka na środek sali, wydaje jej się, że wśród niewyraźnych sylwetek jest w stanie rozpoznać Hacketta. Nie ma pewności, ale sądząc po czapce – jeśli to, co widzi, to w ogóle jest czapka – to on.

„_Z Bogiem, komandorze_" – to były jego słowa, dawniej, kiedy jeszcze nie wiedziała, że mógłby znaczyć dla niej coś więcej. A mimo tego to właśnie jego słowa pamiętała najwyraźniej wtedy na Cytadeli. Im bardziej Shepard się nad tym zastanawia, tym bardziej oczywiste się to wydaje – krzyżujące się linie prawdopodobieństwa, naturalna kolej rzeczy. Kiedy myśli o nim, ma uczucie jakby… Szlag, właściwie to nie potrafi tego nazwać, nigdy nie była dobra w nazywaniu uczuć, zwłaszcza własnych, zwłaszcza tak poplątanych. Wie tylko, że może na niego liczyć, że jest pewny, godny zaufania. Jak bezpieczne lądowisko, myśli Shepard. Przystań. Dokładnie to, czego ona teraz najbardziej potrzebuje.

Poza tym są też momenty, kiedy potrafi naprawdę skutecznie wyprowadzić ją z równowagi, jak teraz. Wystarczyłaby zwykła rozmowa, ale Hackett nie robi nic, a wręcz jakby cofa się o krok. A ona nie może tak po prostu podejść do niego w pokoju pełnym ludzi i powiedzieć, że nawiązując do tamtej nocy, to jest stuprocentowo pewna, że rozpacz można wykluczyć.

Spotkanie, na szczęście, powoli się kończy. Shepard czeka cierpliwie, bo Hackett wciąż rozprawia o czymś z Wainwrightem.

- Shepard. – Wainwright pierwszy zauważa, że jeszcze nie wyszła. – O co chodzi?

Shepard wstaje. Może już później nie mieć lepszej okazji.

- Admirale Hackett? Mogę prosić na słówko?

- Oczywiście, komandorze. – Admirał na moment odwraca się do Wainwrighta. – Nie zapomnij przygotować planów, Philipie. Może asari dadzą radę z tym pomóc.

- Zrobi się. No, zmykaj, Steve. – Wainwrigt macha ręką, dosłownie wyganiając Hacketta z pomieszczenia… co przecież naprawdę nie powinno śmieszyć aż tak bardzo.

Hackett podchodzi do niej.

- Jestem do waszej dyspozycji, komandorze. – Uruchamia na chwilę swój omni-klucz i zerka na niego. – Przez jakieś pięć minut.

- Nie zajmę aż tyle czasu.

Admirał wyciąga rękę, żeby zabrać od Shepard pusty kubek, ale ona zdecydowanym ruchem cofa dłoń.

- Dziękuję, sir, ale nie trzeba. Jestem wystarczająco sprawna. – Jej ton jest odrobinę za ostry, ale przecież nie potrzebuje tego, potrafi dać sobie radę sama. Jakby chcąc to udowodnić, odstawia kubek na blat, z głośnym stukiem. Niepotrzebnie się tak irytuje i wie o tym, ale po prostu nie może się powstrzymać.

- Nie wątpię w to. - Głos admirała jest zupełnie spokojny, jej wybuch nie robi na nim wrażenia. – Chcieliście porozmawiać?

- Nie miałby pan ochoty zajrzeć kiedyś na kawę, sir?

- I pogadać o starych, dobrych czasach? – pyta Hackett, w taki sposób, że Shepard prawie potrafi wyobrazić sobie to szczególne uniesienie brwi w wyrazie humoru, lekko zabarwionego ironią.

- Mniej więcej – przytakuje.

- Przykro mi, komandorze, za moment mam rozmowę. Wciąż mam na głowie całą flotę – przypomina admirał.

- Nie miałam na myśli teraz od razu… Po prostu jeśli będzie miał pan wolną chwilę.

- Za dwie godziny, na przykład?

- W takim razie za dwie godziny. Sir – dodaje, w pierwszej chwili zapominając o tym. „Wyduszę z pana odpowiedź, admirale," obiecuje bezgłośnie Shepard, sobie i jemu.

. . .

Znaczniki świetlne na nielicznych meblach w jej apartamencie są aktywne, co znacznie ułatwia jej poruszanie się, ale to wymaga wyłączenia głównego oświetlenia, przez co mieszkanie pogrążone jest w półmroku. Pełny surrealizm, myśli Shepard. Przynajmniej dla niej tak by to wyglądało. Nie, żeby teraz wyglądało inaczej, kiedy widzi jedynie świecące w ciemności zarysy mebli.

Drzwi otwierają się z sykiem. Shepard rozpoznaje Hacketta po krokach – energiczne, pewne, zdecydowane. Zwykle zawsze porusza się, jakby wszędzie czuł się jak u siebie, ale tym razem się waha. To trwa zaledwie ułamek sekundy, ale Shepard wychwytuje to drobne załamanie rytmu.

Zamierzała grać rolę gospodyni, ale ostatecznie rezygnuje z tego. Hackett zapewne dzielnie wytrzymałby do końca wizyty, rozmawiałby i tak dalej, ale niczym sobie nie zasłużył na coś takiego.

- Panel po prawej – mówi Shepard. Za moment widzi już tylko niewyraźne kształty w różnych odcieniach szarości, i jeden zarys ludzkiej sylwetki, coraz wyraźniejszy w miarę, jak Hackett podchodzi bliżej. – Przestraszyłam pana, sir?

- Niezupełnie. Po prostu… nie spodziewałem się czegoś takiego. – Hackett zauważa, że Shepard zaczyna się podnosić, i natychmiast protestuje: - Nie, nie wstawaj. Nie przejmuj się aż tak drobiazgami.

- Tak jest najłatwiej.

Admirał nie komentuje, że z różnych możliwych określeń akurat „najłatwiej" nie jest tym najwłaściwszym, a ona nie mówi, że nie ma łatwej opcji. Hackett nie okazuje też współczucia, i jest mu za to wdzięczna.

- Proszę usiąść, sir. Kawa gotowa. – Wskazuje na stolik, gdzie na tacy stoją dzbanek i dwa plastikowe kubki.

„Kawa" jest sztucznie stworzonym napojem kofeinowym, stworzonym przez Suzy Chiang, ich jedynego, a przez to bardzo cennego biotechnologa. Nazwanie tego „kawą" jest dużą przesadą – to właściwie sama woda i chemia.

- Pachnie cudownie – zauważa Hackett z nutką ironii, nalewając napój, który pachnie jak asfaltowa nawierzchnia w upalny dzień, najlepiej więc przy piciu wstrzymać oddech.

- Nie sposób nie docenić pańskiego poczucia humoru, admirale.

Shepard sięga po kawę, ale zanim jej dłoń dociera do kubka – oznaczonego fluorescencyjną nalepką – Hackett bierze ją za rękę i delikatnie ją naprowadza. Nie pyta, czy ona w ogóle potrzebuje pomocy, po prostu pomaga, jeśli uzna to za stosowne, właśnie tak jak teraz.

- Czas na ploteczki, komandorze?

- Czemu nie na zwykłą rozmowę? Sporo o panu wiem, sir… Ale chciałabym też dowiedzieć się trochę takich zwykłych, ludzkich rzeczy.

- Sądziłem, że przynajmniej parę punktów regulaminu porusza tę kwestię. – Ach, więc teraz zasłania się regulaminem.

Po tym, jak ją pocałował i jak został z nią na noc. Wspaniale.

Shepard nie zamierza tak łatwo odpuścić. Nie, kiedy już wie, czego tak naprawdę pragnie – _jego_.

- Nigdy w życiu nie widziałam bardziej oczywistego uniku… Proszę się nie zasłaniać regulaminem, sir. – Shepard wodzi palcami po brzegu kubka; nie boi się powiedzieć tego, co planuje, ale nie czuje się z tym zupełnie komfortowo. – To, co pan robił dla mnie podczas wojny wykraczało poza zwykłe relacje żołnierz-oficer. Coś takiego mógłby zrobić przyjaciel.

- Nie było czasu na przyjaźń. – W jego głosie słychać lekką zmianę, jakby żałował tamtego braku czasu.

- Nie, nie było.

Przez chwilę popijają kawę, w ciszy. Shepard ma wrażenie, że wciąż potyka się o jakieś niewidzialne przeszkody. Milczenie między nimi nie jest tym cichym porozumieniem, jakie już kilkukrotnie udało im się osiągnąć; tym razem ma ono dźwięk niewypowiedzianych słów i skrywanych myśli. Hackett celowo próbuje zwiększyć dystans między nimi, i ta odległość okazuje się zdumiewająco trudna do pokonania. Shepard szuka jakiegoś neutralnego tematu, czegokolwiek, o czym byliby w stanie w miarę swobodnie porozmawiać tak, jak rozmawiali kiedyś.

Wspomnienie z przeszłości, zaledwie przebłysk, jak objawienie.

- Sir? Ma pan jakieś wieści o kontradmirał Hannie Shepard?

- Cała i zdrowa, nadal dowodzi SSV _Orizabą_. Jakaś krewna? – Sądząc po reakcji Hacketta, ten temat jest wystarczająco neutralny.

- Nie. Chociaż… Właściwie, można tak powiedzieć. – Shepard przymyka oczy, i kiedy pod powiekami widzi obraz sprzed kilkunastu lat, uśmiecha się, do obrazu i do wspomnienia. – Kiedy miałam osiemnaście lat, była twarzą z plakatów Przymierza. Czemu by nie, pomyślałam. Wydawała się szczęśliwa, na swój sposób.

- Dlatego się zaciągnęłaś? – admirał jest wyraźnie zaciekawiony.

- Zaciągnęłam się… z wielu powodów. – Shepard milknie na chwilę, ale Hackett nie naciska.

Widział jej akta wiele razy, wie o niej bardzo dużo, a jeszcze więcej zapewne zgaduje. Ale tego wiedzieć nie może, bo to dotyczyło uczuć, nie faktów. Shepard wie, że jemu może to powiedzieć. Chce mu to powiedzieć, i w zamian zdobyć prawo pytania o jego przeszłość.

- W gangu zaczynało się robić nieciekawie… Wtedy zobaczyłam tamtą kobietę na plakacie. Wyglądała, jakby miała cel, jakby jej życie miało sens. Poza tym i tak zawsze chciałam polecieć do gwiazd.

- No proszę, romantyczka.

- Nie. Już nie. – Shepard kręci głową. – Gdzieś po drodze zgubiłam cały romantyzm, jaki kiedykolwiek miałam.

- A twoje nazwisko? Przypadek?

- Udawałam, że tak. Ale tak naprawdę… Pożyczyłam je od kobiety z plakatu. Stwierdziłam, że jej to bez różnicy, przecież zawsze mogę powiedzieć, że to przypadek.

- Byłaby dumna, gdyby to wiedziała – mówi Hackett poważnie.

- Powie jej pan kiedyś, sir?

- Tak. Tak, oczywiście. – Sądząc po lekkiej zmianie tonu głosu, admirał uśmiecha się. – A twoje prawdziwe nazwisko? Czy to informacja ściśle tajna?

- To informacja dostępna tylko dla tych, którzy muszą wiedzieć. Nikt nie musi wiedzieć.

Hackett zauważa zmianę intonacji pod koniec zdania, wskazówkę, że Shepard chciała powiedzieć więcej.

- Ale? – pyta.

- Tarkowski – mówi Shepard w odpowiedzi.

Tylko tyle. Nie musi tłumaczyć, że _jemu_ może zdradzić swoje prawdziwe nazwisko, jeśli zamiast tego może po prostu powiedzieć mu to nazwisko, a reszty on domyśli się sam. Oboje wolą załatwiać sprawy w ten sposób: prosto.

- Odziedziczyłam je po dziadku, razem ze smykałką do inżynierii. Matki ani ojca nie znałam, wychowali mnie dziadkowie. Miałam dwanaście lat, kiedy… - Shepard milknie.

Zadziwiające, jak po tylu latach to wciąż boli. Może nawet boli bardziej dlatego, że przez tyle czasu próbowała o tym nie myśleć.

- Resztę opowieści pan zna z moich akt.

- A, tak, Akademia. Inżynieria bojowa, trzeci stopień.

- A pan, sir?

- Co: ja?

- Właściwie to… wszystko?

- Trudno mi uwierzyć, że doktor T'Soni nie ma żadnych akt na mój temat.

- Ma. Po prostu nigdy ich nie czytałam. Poza jednym plikiem… Dziękuję, że nie pozwolił pan, żeby Przymierze mnie przesłuchało, kiedy wyszło na jaw, że tymczasowo pracowałam z Cerberusem.

- Ach, tamto… - Hackett przerywa na chwilę. – Tylko idiota nie zauważyłby, że coś było nie tak. Miałbym uwierzyć, że nagle zmieniliście strony? Po śledztwie admirała Kahoku? Po Akuze? Wy, nasz najlepszy żołnierz, ucieleśnienie ideałów Przymierza?

Shepard uśmiecha się.

- Cerberus choć raz miał szczytny cel, szkoda byłoby przegapić coś takiego. – Milknie i bierze głębszy oddech, zbierając siły, bo jest coś jeszcze, co chce powiedzieć, coś, nad czym zastanawia się od miesięcy, od zakończenia wojny. – Sir, co do tej części z żołnierzem… Chciałabym złożyć rezygnację.

Hackett milczy przez dłuższą chwilę. Kiedy wreszcie się odzywa, w jego głosie słychać nie zdumienie, ale jakby nutę żalu czy zawodu.

- Dobrze, komandorze. Dopilnuję wszystkich formalności przed odlotem. Wracając do waszego wcześniejszego pytania… Urodziłem się w Buenos Aires. Po śmierci matki dostałem się na stypendium. Parę lat później skończyłem we flocie Przymierza. Potem trafiłem do Akademii. Zdobyłem dyplom – będziecie dumni – z inżynierii.

- Inżynierii? I pomyśleć, że wyrzucał mi pan, jak to „my, inżynierowie"…

- Mam tylko pierwszy stopień, więc wolno mi robić takie uwagi.

- Jaka specjalizacja?

- Mechanika, projektowanie i konstrukcja silników statków kosmicznych. Z odrobiną nawigacji. I parę kursów na temat efektu masy.

- Efektu masy?

- Kiedy studiowałem, to wciąż była intrygująca nowość.

- Musi mieć pan teraz pełne ręce roboty.

- W tej dziedzinie nie ma ze mnie wielkiego pożytku. Asari wiedzą o przekaźnikach więcej niż my, a jeśli chodzi o innowacje naukowe, nikt nie przebije salarian.

- W takim razie dlaczego tylko pierwszy stopień?

- Awansowali mnie. Stwierdziłem, że jeśli mam być efektywnym dowódcą, muszę się przekwalifikować. Spróbować zrozumieć, czego będę wymagał od załogi, jakie mogą mieć trudności, te sprawy.

- Robi wrażenie.

- Tak, i to by było na tyle. Znam tylko podstawy, więc w każdej dziedzinie jestem właściwie zaledwie nowicjuszem.

- Może poza retoryką.

- Praktyka. Lata praktyki.

- Mam nadzieję, że pański oficer wykonawczy dostaje godziwą wypłatę.

Hackett śmieje się cicho – dźwięk jest niski i zdumiewająco miły dla ucha.

- Jesteście nadzwyczaj uprzejmi.

- Trzeci stopień, poza tym niedługo będę inżynierem cywilnym, więc mogę robić takie uwagi.

- Używacie wykształcenia jako argumentu, komandorze?

- Używa pan rangi jako argumentu, sir?

- Muszę korzystać, dopóki mogę. – Jego ton, pozornie poważny, ale podszyty humorem, przywołuje na twarz Shepard uśmiech. – Będzie was brakować Przymierzu, komandorze.

- Nie próbuje mnie pan przekonać, żebym została?

- Nie. – Kiedy admirał wstaje, sofa skrzypi lekko. – Wiem, że nie podejmujecie decyzji pochopnie. Więc jeśli taka jest wasza decyzja, akceptuję ją. Zastanawialiście się już, co planujecie robić później?

- Pomagać tutaj… cóż, w tym, w czym mogę. Ciągle jest jeszcze tyle do zrobienia. Pomyślałam, że… - Shepard urywa, zastanawiając się, jak najlepiej ubrać w słowa to, co chce powiedzieć. – Chciałabym choć raz coś zbudować, zamiast niszczyć. A później… Może mogłabym zrobić użytek z tego trzeciego stopnia i spróbowała gdzieś wykładać?

- Kiedy odbudujemy stację Arcturus, planujemy na nowo otworzyć Akademię Grissoma. Jak by wam się tam podobało?

- Grissom? – Myślała raczej o jakiejś mniejszej uczelni, albo małym college'u inżynierskim, jakimś spokojnym miejscu, gdzie mogłaby się zaszyć, kiedy wszystko w miarę wróci do normy. Ale… komandor Shepard, wykładająca w Akademii Grissoma?

Hackett wzdycha.

- Na pewno macie świadomość, że stacja Gagarin nie ma przyszłości, nie teraz. Są inne priorytety.

- Ja… Tak. – Tak, myślała o tym dość często.

Ziemia i większość baz w Układzie Słonecznym zostały prawie doszczętnie zniszczone. A Skok Zero to obecnie zaledwie garstka ludzi i obcych, na tymczasowej stacji kosmicznej zbudowanej chyba z czystego instynktu przetrwania.

- Ile mam czasu na zastanowienie?

- Dopóki nie naprawimy przekaźników? Mniej więcej półtora roku, góra dwa lata.

- Czy posada w Akademii Grissoma nadal będzie wtedy dostępna?

- To będzie wasza posada, komandorze. – Kroki Hacketta słychać tuż za nią. – Więc tak, będzie dostępna.

Shepard przechyla lekko głowę, kierując twarz w stronę jego głosu, i uśmiecha się do jego niewyraźnej, ciemnej sylwetki.

- Mam nadzieję, że wciąż będziemy mogli czasem porozmawiać. Sir.

- Tak sądzę. Coś wymyślimy, komandorze. – Jest nieziemsko irytujący z tym „komandorem", wyraźnie zaznaczając dystans między nimi w tych granicach, gdzie był jeszcze przed wojną. – Cieszę się, że się zgodziłaś – dodaje Hackett, tak zwyczajnie, lekko kładąc dłoń na jej ramieniu.

Jeszcze długo po jego wyjściu Shepard ma wrażenie, że czuje ciepły ślad jego ręki.

. . .

Wracając do mieszkania po kolejnym dniu pracy zastaje pod drzwiami Kaminskiego.

- Thereso. Szukałem cię.

- Leon, to nie może poczekać? Bo teraz gotowa jestem zasnąć na stojąco.

- Chciałem ci tylko powiedzieć, że Rita i Andriej uruchomili komunikator. Rozdzielanie kanałów zajmie jeszcze chwilę, ale możesz już korzystać z nadświetlnego przez swój omni-klucz. – Kaminski wymienia z nią przelotny uścisk dłoni. – Dobranoc? – pyta ze śmiechem.

- Dobranoc będzie musiało poczekać. To po prostu okrutne, dawać mi nową technologiczną zabawkę w momencie, kiedy padam ze zmęczenia.

- No popatrz, a sądziłem, że to będzie taki miły gest.

- Bądź taki miły i powiedz mi, czy mam na nadświetlnym coś wartego odsłuchania.

- Właściwie to tak. Jest coś z floty, od kontradmirał Hanny Shepard.

. . .

Shepard wymawia komendę i omni-klucz zaczyna odtwarzać wiadomość. Głos kontradmirał jest zupełnie inny, niż się spodziewała, ciepły i niemalże matczyny, zupełnie niepasujący do admirała Przymierza.

— _Od: kontradmirał Hannah Shepard_

_Komandorze,_

_Jeśli będziecie kiedyś w okolicy stacji Arcturus, dajcie znać. Nasz wspólny znajomy przekazał, że chcielibyście ze mną porozmawiać. Chętnie poznam moją znamienitą imienniczkę._

_To, czego dokonaliście w czasie wojny – to był kawał cholernie dobrej roboty._

_Powodzenia, komandorze, we wszystkim. Liczę, że kiedyś się spotkamy._

_Hannah Shepard _—

Shepard przesłuchuje wiadomość ponownie. Wspólny znajomy, oczywiście… Hackett. Ale rozmawiała z nim o tym zaledwie dwa dni temu.

Wzdycha. To wszystko robi się strasznie skomplikowane. A Hackett, niech go szlag, nie robi nic, żeby to zmienić, a wręcz jeszcze wszystko utrudnia. Po tym, jak ją pocałował i utulił do snu, teraz znów trzyma dystans… a potem robi coś takiego.

- Cholera – mruczy Shepard pod nosem.

To irytuje ją do granic cierpliwości. Z drugiej strony, dotąd, cokolwiek robił, robił z jakiegoś powodu. Jest pewna, że prędzej czy później wyciągnie z niego odpowiedź… Tylko zapewne nie będzie to prędzej, niż on uzna, że chwila jest odpowiednia, a Shepard chciałaby, żeby powiedział jej to głośno i wyraźnie już teraz.

. . .

Światło jest plamami jaśniejszej szarości na tle cieni, podkreślającymi linie i załamania pomnika. Stare części teleskopu… Początkowo wydawało się to niedorzeczne, ale kiedy zaczęła się nad tym zastanawiać, stwierdziła, że trudno byłoby znaleźć coś, co pasowałoby bardziej. Teleskop… Tamci odeszli, aby ci, którzy przeżyli, mogli patrzeć w gwiazdy. Shepard czuje nagły, przeszywający smutek, ale prawie natychmiast dławi to uczucie. Nie ma sensu, napomina sama siebie. Nie ma sensu…

Nigdy nie była tak sentymentalna, ale tam, na Cytadeli, coś w niej pękło, i wciąż czuje w środku kłujące odłamki. Kiedy przyszedł tamten moment, w którym zrozumiała że jest tam zupełnie sama, i że los całej galaktyki spoczywa w jej rękach, zupełnie dosłownie… Wspomnienia z czasem blakną i może uda jej się o nich zapomnieć, tak samo o koszmarach, ale _tamtego_ nie da się zapomnieć.

Słyszy zbliżające się kroki. Ich rytm jest znajomy – jak to możliwe, że stał się znajomy aż tak szybko? Kroki są cichsze, niż zazwyczaj – nie przechodzi obok, ale zwalnia i zatrzymuje się obok niej. Ach, więc przyszedł porozmawiać. Pewnie o jej rezygnacji, przypomina sobie Shepard, ściągając myśli na przysłowiową ziemię.

- Chyba spędzacie tu bardzo dużo czasu, komandorze. Nie, nie wstawajcie. – Hackett dotyka jej ramienia i przyciska lekko, kiedy Shepard mimo wszystko próbuje wstać.

Nie wzdycha, ale kiedy odzywa się ponownie, w jego głosie przebija zmęczenie.

- Shepard. Przestań.

- Pan nadal jest moim dowódcą, sir.

- W takim razie jako dowódca rozkazuję wam przestać tak się przejmować szczegółami. W czasie wojny dowodziłaś tak samo jak ja. Byłaś przywódcą nawet bardziej niż ja. Naprawdę sądzisz, że po tym wszystkim ranga ma znaczenie?

- Teraz ma, znowu.

- Shepard…

- Dobrze już, dobrze. – Podnosi obie ręce w geście rezygnacji. – Poddaję się. Jak pan sobie życzy, przestaję przejmować się szczegółami.

- Wspaniale. Byłabyś tak miła i pozwoliła mi usiąść?

- Och. – Przesuwa się pospiesznie, robiąc mu miejsce obok siebie, na skrzyni, pełniącej rolę tymczasowej ławki.

Pilnuje, by pomiędzy nimi pozostało trochę wolnej przestrzeni, ale kiedy Hackett siada, i tak czuje obok siebie sugestię ciepła. A może to po prostu ruch powietrza.

- Nie odpowiedziałaś – mówi admirał, ale nie naciska.

To taka wypowiedź, którą Shepard mogłaby zignorować, gdyby chciała. Ale nie chce. Szlag, czymkolwiek jest to coś pomiędzy nią a Hackettem, zamierza spróbować to zdobyć.

- Tak. To… - Kiedy robi wydech, to niemalże zrezygnowane westchnienie. – Chciałam przemyśleć kilka rzeczy. Tutaj to przychodzi łatwiej. – Przerywa. – Pytał pan kiedyś o Cytadelę, sir.

- Nie musisz odpowiadać.

- Nie zamierzałam. Ale… Jest coś jeszcze. Myślałam, że już dawno zostawiłam to za sobą, ale nie mogę przestać o tym myśleć, nie po Cytadeli, nie po… - Shepard zamyka oczy.

- Po tym? – Palce Hacketta delikatnie dotykają jej twarzy, a jego kciuk leciutko przesuwa się po jej powiece.

Dotyk jest prawie czuły, niespodziewany, i Shepard zastyga w bezruchu. Admirał odczytuje to jako dyskomfort i odsuwa dłoń.

- Wybacz. Nie chciałem…

- Nic się nie stało – przerywa mu Shepard. – Po prostu… zaskoczył mnie pan, to wszystko. Przy okazji: tak, zgadł pan.

- Czy Cytadela była jak to, co czułaś, kiedy Cerberus przywrócił cię do świata żywych?

Oddech grzęźnie Shepard w gardle. Jak on to robi? Skąd wie to wszystko, jakim cudem tak dobrze ją zna?

- Inne – mówi wreszcie. – Podobne, ale inne.

Hackett taktownie milczy, respektując jej prawo do podjęcia tej decyzji samodzielnie. Ale… Sądziła, że naprawdę już ma to za sobą, a później… Może gdyby z kimś się tym podzieliła, powiedziała to głośno, byłoby jej łatwiej.

- Zwrócili mi moje ciało, ale ono nie było już moje. Kiedy patrzyłam w lustro, to już nie była moja twarz, zabrali mi nawet blizny. Jakby przeszłość zupełnie się nie liczyła… tak jakbym kiedykolwiek mogła zapomnieć. Sądziłam, że już się z tym uporałam, ale teraz…. Znów zastanawiam się, ile we mnie jest mnie, czy w ogóle jest we mnie coś poza technologią Żniwiarzy, implantami i Bóg wie, czym jeszcze…

- Shepard, posłuchaj, co ci teraz powiem. – Jego głos jest cichy, ale słychać w nim determinację. – Nie jesteś ciałem, które odtworzyli, nie jesteś twoimi oczami. Prawdziwa ty to coś więcej. Coś, czego nikt ci nie odbierze, jeśli _ty_ sama na to nie pozwolisz.

- Czym w takim razie jestem?

- _Sobą_. – Odpowiada admirał z mocą, jakby tym jednym słowem mógł pomóc jej uwierzyć w siebie.

Shepard nie wie, jak to w ogóle możliwe, ale najwyraźniej to działa. Wyraźnie widzi jego sylwetkę na tle światła i wreszcie zwraca twarz ku niemu.

- A co to oznacza dla _pana_, sir? – pytanie jest ciche, ale wyraźne i jasne.

Tak naprawdę pyta, czym _ona_ jest dla niego.

- Myślę, że już wiesz. – Jego ton jest spokojny, wręcz neutralny, z ledwie zauważalnym zabarwieniem głębszymi emocjami.

Dotąd jedynie zgadywała. Teraz – odpowiedź nie może być już o wiele jaśniejsza niż to, co właśnie jej powiedział. Nie ujął tego wprost, i prawdopodobnie tego nie zrobi, przynajmniej dopóki nie jest pewien jej reakcji, bo nie chce już bardziej komplikować sytuacji. Ale też niczego nie ukrywa.

Przez dłuższą chwilę oboje milczą.

- Wasza rezygnacja jest gotowa, komandorze – mówi Hackett w końcu.

- Ja, komandor Shepard, żołnierz Przymierza Systemów… - Powiedzenie tego na głos przychodzi jej ciężko.

Nie musi tego robić, to jedynie tradycja, sięgająca początków floty Przymierza… Ale chciałaby zrobić to porządnie. Choć raz. Tylko że słowa nie chcą przejść jej przez gardło.

- Jesteście absolutnie pewni? – pyta Hackett cicho.

Shepard bierze głęboki wdech. _Jest_ pewna. Gdyby musiała znów walczyć, nie wycofałaby się, ale brała udział w zbyt wielu walkach i nie chce już takiego życia, nawet jeśli wyrzeczenie się go oznacza wyrzeczenie się części siebie. To zapewne nie sprawi, że koszmary znikną, ale przynajmniej nie pojawią się nowe.

- Jestem. – Mimo wszystko, waha się.

Nie jest gotowa na to, żeby teraz zmieniać reguły gry między nimi, nie tak szybko, nie, kiedy wszystko jest tak zagmatwane. Może na razie będzie lepiej, jeśli on wciąż pozostanie dla niej „sirem", przynajmniej, dopóki gości na stacji.

- Czy to może zaczekać do pańskiego odlotu… sir?

Parę sekund milczenia poprzedzających jego odpowiedź mówi Shepard jasno, że Hackett jest zdumiony jej prośbą.

- Oczywiście, komandorze – mówi wreszcie, po czym wstaje. – Obowiązki wzywają.

- Jak zwykle.

- Jedno pytanie, komandorze.

- Przecież nie mogę odmówić, prawda?

- Zawsze możecie.

Shepard kiwa głową, na znak, żeby kontynuował. Jeśli jest ktoś, komu nie odmówiłaby odpowiedzi, to właśnie Hackett.

- Co do tego opóźnienia… Aż tak obawiacie się wolności, komandorze?

Dziwne, ale tym razem odpowiada mu bez najmniejszego wahania.

- Nie bardziej niż pan, sir.

Jeśli pozostanie między nimi różnica rangi, to on będzie musiał decydować, które linie przekraczać, i kiedy to zrobić. Z jakiegoś powodu to wydaje się słuszne.

Shepard domyśla się, że Hackett i tak nie przekroczy żadnej granicy, bo uważa, że nie wolno mu tego zrobić, zwłaszcza, że wciąż jest jej dowódcą. Teoretycznie teraz ma pełną kontrolę na sytuacją, ale niewiele mu to daje. To jej zapłata za to, że zamiast zwyczajnie z nią porozmawiać i przenieść ich relację na kolejny poziom, Hackett się wycofał.

Hackett nieruchomieje na moment, słysząc jej odpowiedź – ledwo dostrzegalne osłabienie samokontroli – i to mówi Shepard, że on doskonale wie, o co tak naprawdę jej chodzi. Ale kiedy już wydaje jej się, że wreszcie go przyłapała, i w tym momencie jest bezbronny, Hackett udowadnia jej, jak bardzo się myliła.

- Na pewno wiesz, że to nie działa tylko w jedną stronę, Thereso – mówi Hackett, i zaraz potem odchodzi.

Wydawało jej się, że oddała mu pełną kontrolę nad sytuacją, ale to niemożliwe, ponieważ on nigdy tej kontroli nie stracił.


	9. Interferencja

. . .

Drzwi otwierają się dokładnie w momencie, kiedy Shepard podnosi rękę, by zapukać – nie robiła tego, dopóki była dowódcą Normandii, ale od tamtego czasu wszystko się zmieniło.

- Pani komandor, witam. Zapraszam do środka. – Chakwas bierze ją pod ramię i prowadzi do krzesła.

Shepard nie protestuje. Kiedyś odrzuciłaby pomoc, bo przecież jednak coś widzi i zwykle jest w stanie sobie poradzić, a dotąd zawsze radziła sobie sama. Ale obok tej części jej, która zawsze zostanie tamtym upartym żołnierzem, jest też Theresa Shepard, która właściwie jeszcze nie wie, kim dokładnie jest, i ta Theresa Shepard nie chce zranić uprzejmej lekarki. Chakwas zawsze była kimś w rodzaju przyjaciółki, i kiedy oferuje pomoc, nie kieruje nią litość. Dlatego Shepard może tę pomoc przyjąć.

- Doktor Chakwas.

- Obawiam się, że tym razem nie mam brandy. Ale mam coś lepszego, a przynajmniej powinnam mieć za kilka minut… - Wypowiedź Chakwas przerywa dzwonek komunikatora. – A, jednak nie musimy czekać. – Doktor pochyla się nad konsolą.

_- Doktor Chakwas. Dane sprawdzone. Wstępna diagnoza gotowa. Wiele pracy przed nami._

- Mordin! – Słysząc znajomy głos Shepard ma wrażenie, że kolejny element układanki trafia na swoje miejsce. Jeszcze kilka i może będzie w stanie zobaczyć cały obraz.

- _Shepard_. – Mordin nie jest w najmniejszym stopniu zdziwiony jej obecnością; widocznie Chakwas musiała go uprzedzić. – _Wspaniale cię słyszeć. Kolejne postępy z pracą nad danymi od Mirandy Lawson. Prognoza…_

- Jak się miewasz?

- _Nie wolisz najpierw usłyszeć prognoz? Przedłużanie powitań bezsensowne, strata czasu. Lepiej od razu brać się do pracy. Prognozy jak najlepsze. Pierwsza faza leczenia wzroku prawie zaplanowana. Doktor Chakwas bardzo pomogła. Niedługo przejdziemy do kwestii kręgosłupa. Potem widzenie barw. To potrwa. Ale cię poskładamy._

- Mordin, jesteś prawdziwym skarbem.

- _Tak robią przyjaciele, nieprawdaż? Mnóstwo pracy, czeka mnóstwo pracy. Porozmawiamy później. Uważaj na siebie, Shepard._

Shepard nie może się powstrzymać i cicho parska śmiechem. Potem odwraca się do doktor Chakwas.

- On pozwala ci w ogóle dojść do głosu?

- Zazwyczaj. Niech gada do woli, pracował nad programem leczenia, odkąd tylko dostał dane…

- A, macie już dane? Przygotowałam kopię…

- Dostałam kopię dwa dni po przylocie. Mordin dostał swoją wcześniej, większość roboty wziął na siebie. Czasem jestem zazdrosna o jego zdolności.

- Nie ma powodów do zazdrości. Ratowałaś nam tyłki wystarczająco często.

- Taka praca.

- Nie, to coś więcej. Jesteś prawdziwym lekarzem, takim z powołaniem. To widać.

Rozmowa utyka w martwym punkcie. To zaczyna być męczące – rozmawiać tak, jakby przez cały ten czas nic się nie stało i nic nie zmieniło. Shepard zdecydowanie nie jest w tym dobra. Jasne, radzi sobie, kiedy trzeba zrobić coś razem, przewodzić w drodze do osiągnięcia wspólnego celu, bo to jej zadanie, żeby inspirować i sprawiać, że inni pójdą za nią, ale czasem ma wrażenie, że bycie z ludźmi – tak naprawdę, nie tylko rozmowy o niczym, ale prawdziwe rozmowy – jest tą najtrudniejszą częścią. A może po prostu to ona nie potrafi przejść do porządku dziennego nad tym cholernym uczuciem zagubienia.

Wciąż jest dawną sobą, ale jednak jest teraz kimś zupełnie innym, i to, że nie potrafi sobie z tym poradzić, niepomiernie ją irytuje. Bo nie wie, jak powinna się zachowywać. Jedynie z Hackettem jest trochę inaczej, ale tylko dlatego, że on zawsze wie, co powiedzieć. Poza tym ich relacja jest teraz na takim etapie, że tak czy inaczej byłoby nieco dziwnie.

- Odzyskałaś swoje blizny – zauważa Chakwas.

- Tak. Prawie na swoich miejscach. – Kącik ust Shepard unosi się, ale to niezupełnie uśmiech, choć także i nie grymas.

Czuje, jakby kolejny fragment układanki trafił na swoje miejsce. Kolejna cegiełka, dzięki której będzie mogła odbudować kawałek swojego życia.

- Dziwnie się czułam bez nich.

- Zrozumiałe – zgadza się Chakwas. – Pamiętam jak zajmowałam się tobą po Eden Prime. I twoje pierwsze badanie okresowe, kiedy chciałam zapytać o tamtą bliznę na policzku, ale przypomniałam sobie o Akuze. Chyba bałam się odpowiedzi.

- Teraz Akuze wydaje się trochę mniej przerażające. – Shepard wzdycha.

Może później przyjdzie czas na takie rozmowy. Przy jakiejś butelce brandy, czy innego alkoholu, jeśli cokolwiek jeszcze ocalało w Układzie Słonecznym.

- Mogłabym poznać jakieś szczegóły leczenia?

- Ostrzegam, to głównie żargon medyczny… Zaczniemy od widzenia monochromatycznego, ale to też potrwa. Później pewnie zajmiemy się kręgosłupem, ale obawiam się, że do tego potrzebna nam będzie technologia asari lub salarian. A przynajmniej Mordin Solus. Później spróbujemy przywrócić widzenie barw, ale nie mogę nic obiecać. Jeśli dobrze zrozumiałam Mordina, to będzie zadanie bardziej z dziedziny zaawansowanej biotechnologii niż medycyny.

- Wyraźne widzenie w dowolnym kolorze będzie wystarczające, przynajmniej na początek.

- Bez obaw, Shepard, wszystko w swoim czasie. Możemy zaplanować kompleksowe badanie? Oczywiście wypytałam już o wszystko doktora Roche, ale na wszelki wypadek chciałabym powtórzyć badanie i skonsultować wyniki z Mordinem. Ale to będzie musiało poczekać, aż przeniosę się na Gagarina.

- Mam nadzieję, że Doktorek zgodził się pomóc?

- Doktorek? Ach, doktor Roche? – Chakwas śmieje się. – Chętnie poznałabym historię tego uroczego pseudonimu.

- Załatwione.

. . .

Kiedy Shepard opuszcza Normandię, wysiadając z windy prawie wpada na Hacketta. Oczywiście. Życie musi mieć naprawdę pokręcone poczucie humoru.

- Przepraszam, komandorze – mówi admirał, przelotnie dotykając jej łokci, kiedy próbuje pomóc jej złapać równowagę.

Shepard mruczy pod nosem, że wszystko w porządku, i chce odejść, nie rozmawiając – admirał sprawia wrażenie, że się spieszy, pewnie jak zwykle w biegu pomiędzy jednym obowiązkiem a drugim. Hackett wyczuwa ruch i zatrzymuje ją, i dopiero potem odsuwa się.

- Odlatujemy za dwa dni – oznajmia.

Shepard nie ma na to dobrej odpowiedzi. Cokolwiek powie, i tak go to nie zatrzyma – obowiązek zawsze będzie na pierwszym miejscu, tak jak zawsze ona też najpierw wypełniała obowiązki. Zupełnie nagle czuje palącą potrzebę, by go dotknąć – przytrzymać jego dłoń, oprzeć rękę na jego ramieniu, zrobić coś, co pozwoliłoby jej upewnić się, że on wciąż jest obok. Zanim umysł Shepard odzyskuje kontrolę nad ciałem, jej dłoń unosi się o parę cali – niemożliwe, by Hackett tego nie zauważył.

- Pomyślałem, że chciałabyś odwiedzić Normandię jeszcze raz, zanim odlecimy. Pożegnać się. – Jego głos jest spokojny.

Zbyt spokojny. Zostało im mało czasu i teraz admirał, zapominając o tym, co powiedział jej wcześniej, po raz kolejny jako pierwszy robi następny krok.

- Ja…

Pożegnać się, tylko tyle? Ale byłaby idiotką, gdyby odmówiła.

- Tak. Chciałabym, sir. Bardzo.

. . .

Oddział desantowy dostarczył z Ziemi kolejne zapasy – pakiety medyczne, wyglądające na nietknięte – i teraz Shepard pomaga Katji w sortowaniu. Bandaże, środki przeciwbólowe, zastrzyki – wszystko to może rozpoznać po kształcie, a Katja zajmuje się resztą. Shepard jest potrzebna głównie do tego, żeby co raz otworzyć zaszyfrowany zamek. Nie jest przyzwyczajona do robienia tego w trybie audio, ale na szczęście jest to wykonalne, więc chętnie zabiera się do pracy.

Zająć czymś ręce. Nie myśleć. Nie myśleć o tym, że został już tylko jeden dzień.

Otwiera kolejny zamek. Katja podnosi pokrywę pojemnika, zagląda do środka i nagle wybucha śmiechem.

- Co tam znalazłaś? – pyta Shepard.

- Sprawdź… sama… - Katja próbuje się uspokoić, przynajmniej na tyle, żeby coś powiedzieć.

Shepard wkłada rękę do środka – pod palcami czuje szkło. Próbuje wyczuć kształt przedmiotu – to butelka.

- Alkohol? – pyta z niedowierzaniem.

Takie rzeczy mają prawo zdarzać się na widzie czy w książce, albo… Nie, chwila. Nie maja prawa zdarzać się na widzie ani w książce, bo byłyby niewiarygodne. To musi dziać się naprawdę.

- Aha. Och, nie pozwolę chłopcom o tym zapomnieć bardzo, bardzo długo... Pakiety medyczne… - Katja znów się śmieje. – To jedna z ciekawszych definicji pakietu medycznego, z jaką się w życiu zetknęłam. Szkoda tylko, że nie starczy, żebyśmy wszyscy chociaż raz się upili.

Z korytarza dobiega odgłos kroków, a potem cichnie, kiedy ktoś zatrzymuje się przy drzwiach.

- Podobno miałyście pracować? – To Astrid.

- Pracujemy. Ale właśnie trafiłyśmy na niespodziankę – wyjaśnia Katja. – Podobno miałaś w czymś pomagać Kaminskiemu?

- Nowe przydziały do załóg, tak, ale to dopiero za godzinę. Kat, zajmiesz się Samem przez ten czas? Nie chcę go tak długo zostawiać samego.

- Pewnie, nie ma sprawy. I tak zaraz kończymy robotę.

- Dzięki. Muszę już lecieć, do zobaczenia. – Astrid odchodzi.

- Komandor Sheldhorn! – rozlega się w korytarzu, gdy ktoś woła za Astrid: Hackett.

- Admirale?

- Miranda Lawson przesłała wiadomość. Porucznik Morgan nie jest ojcem chłopca, którym się opiekujecie, ale to rzeczywiście jego krewny. Wuj. Chciałby z wami porozmawiać tak szybko, jak to możliwe.

Astrid nie odpowiada od razu.

- Sir? Mam prośbę.

- To zależy.

- Czy… - Astrid waha się. – Czy znalazłoby się na pokładzie Normandii miejsce dla mnie i dla chłopca? – Pyta Astrid, ta Astrid, która zawsze sztywno trzyma się regulaminu i obowiązek przedkłada ponad wszystko, i szczyci się swoim profesjonalizmem.

Shepard wytęża słuch i wstrzymuje oddech, czekając na odpowiedź Hacketta.

- Musicie mieć zgodę kapitana Kaminskiego, komandorze.

- Pańska ranga jasno mówi, czyją zgodę muszę mieć, sir. Więc jak będzie? – Astrid nie zamierza się poddawać.

- Jako dowódca Normandii wyrażam zgodę. Jako admirał floty chciałbym jednak usłyszeć, co kapitan Kaminski ma do powiedzenia na ten temat.

- Nie będzie protestował. Ale oczywiście zgłoszę prośbę formalnie, jeśli jest taka potrzeba. Dziękuję za przekazanie wiadomości, sir.

- Nie ma za co.

- Sir? Proszę chwileczkę zaczekać, dobrze?

Astrid wpada do pokoju i, sądząc po dźwięku, zabiera jedną butelkę.

- Odpiszcie z mojego rachunku – mówi, i pospiesznie wychodzi. – Wiem, że to niewiele, sir – mówi, już do Hacketta. – I wiem, że to mało odpowiednie podziękowanie, ale nic innego nie mam.

- Nie musicie dziękować, komandorze.

- Leć się pakować, Ast! – woła Katja, a chwilę potem wzdycha cicho. – Zaczyna się. Pożegnania, znowu. Ale przynajmniej będzie o jedno szczęśliwe zakończenie więcej.

- Przecież jeszcze nie odlatuje.

- Odleci. Opowiadała mi o Samie, i sama też z nim parę razy rozmawiałam. Wydaje mi się, że byli z wujkiem dość blisko, więc na pewno mały będzie chciał teraz z nim zamieszkać. Ja bym chciała, na jego miejscu. A Ast na pewno poleci z nim.

- Przecież nie rozstajecie się na zawsze – zauważa Shepard.

- Jasne, że nie. A, i pewnie dlatego od paru minut trzymasz w rękach tą samą paczkę bandaży, bo przecież ze swoim admirałem też nie rozstajecie się na zawsze?

- To nie… - Shepard urywa.

Trudno właściwie powiedzieć, co teraz jest pomiędzy nią i Hackettem. Ale nie miałaby nic przeciwko, gdyby został, jak ujęła to Katja, „jej admirałem".

- To nie co?

Kącik ust Shepard unos się w górę.

- Nie twój interes, Kat.

W drzwiach pojawia się czyjaś sylwetka, a Katja natychmiast wstaje.

- Admirale.

- Spocznij – mówi Hackett. – Proszę zabrać tę butelkę, panno Makarova, dobrze? Doceniam wdzięczność komandor Sheldhorn, ale to było naprawdę niepotrzebne.

- Tak jest, sir. – Katja odkłada butelkę z powrotem do pojemnika.

- Nie przesadzajcie z tym – rzuca Hackett żartobliwie.

- Będziemy uważać, sir.

Shepard nie podnosi się, nie odzywa; siedzi bez ruchu, palcem muskając krawędź paczki z bandażami. Oczy ma zamknięte. Wie, że Hackett ją obserwuje. Nagle wszystko, czego uczyła się o grawitacyjnej względności czasu, staje się zdumiewająco klarowne: czas faktycznie zwalnia. Rozciąga się w cholerną nieskończoność…

- Steve, tu jesteś! – Na progu stoi Wainwright.

Co się dzisiaj dzieje z tymi ludźmi, że absolutnie każdy musi zajrzeć do magazynu medycznego? Ach. Pewnie ma to coś wspólnego z faktem, że ten korytarz to jedna z dwóch możliwych dróg z Galileusza do hangaru i rozbudowywanej obecnie części stacji.

- Tak, domyślam się, wszyscy na mnie czekają. Nic nowego pod słońcem.

- Pewne rzeczy po prostu się nie zmieniają. No, czas na nas. Ale, ale, drogie panie, czy ja dobrze widzę? Szkocka? Bądźcie tak miłe i zostawcie dla nas jedną butelkę, dobrze?

- Do widzenia, panno Makarova. Komandor Shepard. – Głos Hacketta jest wyraźniejszy, jakby admirał odwrócił się w jej stronę. – Do zobaczenia jutro.

. . .

Shepard budzi się i natychmiast aktywuje omni-klucz, żeby sprawdzić godzinę. Kiedy syntetyczny głos odczytuje wskazanie zegara, Shepard klnie głośno, słowami, których nie powstydziłby się stary portowy mechanik. Zaspała. Chyba nic bardziej żałosnego już nie mogło się przytrafić. Zaciska dłoń w pięść i mocno uderza w materac.

Powiedział, że wrócą najwcześniej za dwa lata. Cholernie dużo może się zdarzyć przez dwa lata. A to nie jest temat na rozmowę przez komunikator! Niech to, niech to, po trzykroć niech to szlag.

Komunikator w omni-kluczu dzwoni, i Shepard wstrzymuje oddech.

- _Shepard?_

- Admirale? Sir, bardzo przepraszam, ja…

- _Nie ma za co przepraszać, przynajmniej na razie _– odpowiada Hackett spokojnie. – _Nie odlatujemy jeszcze przez parę godzin, więc zaproszenie wciąż jest aktualne._

- Za chwilę będę.

- _Będę czekał, komandorze._

Shepard dezaktywuje omni-klucz. Pospiesznie bierze prysznic i ubiera się, cały czas dziękując niebiosom. Za to, że jeszcze nic straconego, i za jednoczęściowe kombinezony, bo to pozwala jej zaoszczędzić minutę czy dwie.

. . .

Hackett czeka na nią w hangarze. Witają się oficjalnie i bardzo krótko, a potem admirał podaje jej ramię i prowadzi na pokład Normandii. Próbuje sam podtrzymywać rozmowę, i Shepard nie jest pewna czy powinna go za to błogosławić, bo nie zniosłaby ciszy, czy raczej przeklinać, bo nie może znieść tego, że on mówi o rzeczach zupełnie nieistotnych. Zostało im tak mało czasu… Z nagłą jasnością Shepard wie, że nie chce stracić już ani sekundy.

- Wszystko gotowe, Karin? – pyta Hackett, zatrzymując się, kiedy po wejściu na pokład mijają się z doktor Chakwas.

- Masz na myśli przeprowadzkę medlabu? Tak. Ale Adams wspomniał, że musi jeszcze sprawdzić parę rzeczy. A Moreau… - Chakwas przerywa.

Shepard zauważa ruch, a potem odzywa się Joker.

- Jesteśmy prawie gotowi do odlotu, sir. Jeszcze godzina, nie więcej. Ostatnia szansa na wycieczkę i zwiedzanie, Shepard.

- Dzięki, ale zrezygnuję. Nie chcę przeszkadzać.

- Jestem pewien, że admirał nie będzie… To znaczy, nie zgłaszałby pan sprzeciwu, sir?

- Obawiam się, że zwiedzanie będzie musiało poczekać. Ale – Hackett zwraca się do Shepard – mamy prawdziwą kawę.

- Gdzie? – pyta Shepard natychmiast, wywołując salwę śmiechu.

Hackett bierze ją za rękę i opiera jej dłoń na swoim ramieniu.

- Pozwólcie ze mną.

. . .

- Pominęłaś tę część przy pierwszej wizycie – zauważa Hackett, kiedy oboje wysiadają z windy. – I podczas każdej kolejnej. – To jego irytujący sposób na zadawanie pytań: mówi coś takiego, a potem zanim człowiek zorientuje się, co robi, już udziela odpowiedzi.

- Zbyt… osobiste.

- A teraz już nie?

- To… - Shepard wzdycha. – To skomplikowane.

- Mogłabyś rozwinąć?

- To było moje miejsce, mój azyl. A teraz to pańska kajuta, sir. I… Cholera, tylko się pogrążam, prawda?

- Może troszeczkę. Ale jeszcze nie ma powodów do obaw.

- Nie mam nic przeciwko temu, żeby tu być, nie mam nic przeciwko temu, że pan mi towarzyszy, po prostu… Potrzebuję czasu, żeby przyzwyczaić się do myśli, że moje schronienie należy teraz do kogoś innego.

- Wciąż zostało tu wiele z ciebie – mówi Hackett, prowadząc jej dłoń w prawo i nieco w górę.

Shepard czuje pod palcami metal. Kształt. Jeden z jej modeli statków.

- Są tutaj?

- Wszystkie. I twoje nieśmiertelniki. I twoje zdjęcie Ziemi.

- Zatrzymał je pan?

- Na początku wolałem wmawiać sobie, że jestem tu tylko gościem. To pomagało uciszyć wyrzuty sumienia.

Shepard nie wie, co powiedzieć. Ma kilka pomysłów, co mogłaby zrobić, ale żaden nie jest dobry. Hackett znów oszczędza obojgu trudności.

- Przyniosę kawę.

Pomaga jej usiąść na krześle – nie wolno jej siedzieć na fotelu ze względu na kręgosłup. Hackett na chwilę oddala się w stronę windy, skąd dochodzi przytłumiony głos, który Shepard rozpoznaje jako Samanthę Traynor, i za moment wraca. Shepard słyszy ciche pobrzękiwanie filiżanek o tacę, a potem czuje _ten _zapach. Prawdziwa kawa, doskonała mieszanka, jeden z niewielu luksusów na jakie pozwalała sobie na Normandii oprócz najlepszych omni-kluczy i kolekcji modeli statków.

- Obawiam się, że cukier już się skończył, ale mamy jeszcze trochę śmietanki w proszku.

Shepard odtwarza sobie to zdanie w myślach, ale zdanie nadal za nic nie chce pasować do głosu Hacketta. To trochę… surrealistyczne.

- Nie szkodzi. O mój Boże, ten zapach… Chyba trafiłam do nieba.

- Wciąż jeszcze jesteśmy na tym świecie, nie tamtym – zapewnia Hackett, a w jego głosie znów pobrzmiewa nuta rozbawienia.

- Śmieje się pan ze mnie, sir?

- Delektuję się rozmową. Proszę, kawa. – Hackett stawia kubek na blacie, tuż przed nią, i prowadzi jej dłoń.

Ponieważ Shepard widzi tylko szarość, inne doznania są silniejsze niż wcześniej, i nie musi nawet koncentrować się, by poczuć fakturę jego dłoni na swojej skórze. Jego ręka jest o wiele mniej ciepła niż kubek z kawą, ale jakimś cudem jego dotyk parzy bardziej. Shepard unosi kubek i wdycha zapach kawy, mając nadzieję, że ten gest wystarczająco ukryje wyraz jej twarzy, jakikolwiek by w tej chwili nie był. Nie może pozbyć się wrażenia, że wciąż czuje ciepło jego dłoni na swojej.

Metal cicho dzwoni o metal, kiedy coś zaczepia o blat biurka.

- Twoje nieśmiertelniki – mówi Hackett. Tylko tyle. To stwierdzenie, pytanie, a może jeszcze coś zupełnie innego, coś więcej.

Shepard odstawia kubek. Hackett kładzie nieśmiertelniki na jej otwartej dłoni. Kiedy przez moment jego palce muskają jej skórę, ma wrażenie, że powietrze między nimi naładowane jest elektrycznością.

Dziękuje bez słowa, skinieniem głowy. Cała jej uwaga skupia się na siedzącym obok niej mężczyźnie. Odwraca się, ale widzi jedynie jego sylwetkę, niewyraźną w przytłumionym świetle. Chciałaby spojrzeć mu w oczy, kiedy zadaje te pytania, które nie do końca są pytaniami, ale to niemożliwe, przynajmniej nie teraz. Chciałaby zobaczyć jego twarz – a to już jest możliwe.

Pozwala, żeby nieśmiertelniki wyślizgnęły się z jej palców i upadły na blat. Powoli wyciąga dłoń do Hacketta.

- Czy mogę… - Waha się, bo to będzie dziwne pytanie. – Czy mogłabym pana zobaczyć?

Hackett bierze ją za rękę i pomaga jej wstać. Włącza dodatkowe oświetlenie, a potem puszcza jej dłoń i stoją tak naprzeciwko siebie, twarzą w twarz.

Teraz Shepard widzi jego sylwetkę wyraźniej. Chwilami może nawet dostrzec plamki jaśniejszej szarości tam, gdzie światło odbija się w jego oczach.

Unosi rękę, bardzo powoli – trwa wieki, zanim jej dłoń pokonuje dystans między nimi – i wreszcie dotyka jego policzka. Wyczuwa pod palcami bliznę i opuszkami palców obrysowuje jej krawędzie. Hackett stoi zupełnie nieruchomo, nie porusza się nawet, kiedy obie jej dłonie zaczynają wędrować po jego twarzy.

Shepard próbuje dłońmi nakreślić mapę jego rysów i zachować ją w pamięci: kontury policzków, kształt powiek, łuki brwi. Nie tak powinna zachowywać się wobec dowódcy, to nawet wykracza poza przyjaźń. To dotyczy tylko _jej_ i _jego_.

Palce Shepard muskają jego czoło, a kiedy dociera do daszku czapki, Hackett ją zdejmuje: to pozwolenie. Dotyka ramion Shepard, a potem jego dłonie zatrzymują się na jej talii, chociaż przez gorset medyczny to trochę jak dotyk ducha: ledwie wyczuwalny nacisk i zaledwie cień ciepła. Kiedy Shepard zanurza palce w jego włosy, wie, że właśnie przekroczyli granicę.

Jej dłonie przesuwają się w dół po jego szyi aż do kołnierza munduru, a potem dalej, do jego ramion. Później, ostrożnie, bo Shepard obawia się, że mogłaby zniszczyć magię chwili, sięga wyżej i koniuszkami palców obrysowuje kontur jego ust. Hackett przyciąga ją bliżej, zaledwie o cal, ale to wystarczająca wskazówka. Shepard całuje go – właściwie bardziej jedynie dotyka ustami jego ust. Dłonie Hacketta obejmują jej twarz, kiedy odwzajemnia pocałunek: delikatnie, bez pośpiechu. To jak moment nieważkości.

Kiedy odsuwają się od siebie i Shepard odzyskuje jako taką jasność umysłu, jest przekonana, że właśnie zrozumiała względność czasu, chociaż okazuje się, że to działa inaczej, niż ją kiedyś uczono. Dwa lata. Nie zobaczy się z nim przez dwa lata. Nie ma czasu na delikatność i brak pośpiechu, nie, kiedy została im niecała godzina.

Chce czegoś więcej, jasnego sygnału, że to znów nie będzie jak wcześniej – krok do przodu i dwa kroki do tyłu. Chce wyraźnego określenia tego, co jest między nimi. Nie może zobaczyć wyrazu jego twarzy ani oczu, więc zamiast tego chce poczuć, poznać ciepłą fakturę jego skóry, usłyszeć zmianę w jego oddechu.

Sięga do guzików jego munduru i zaczyna je rozpinać, a Hackett przyciąga ją jeszcze bliżej. Shepard rozchyla usta – to zaproszenie – i Hackett nachyla się do niej. Kolejne trzy czy cztery guziki i jej dłoń wsuwa się pod marynarkę, a kiedy go dotyka, czuje przez koszulę jego ciepło i bicie jego serca.

I nagle dzwoni komunikator. A Hackett, niech go, decyduje się odebrać i odsuwa się od niej.

- _Sir, jesteśmy gotowi do odlotu_ – melduje Joker.

- Grzejcie silniki – rozkazuje Hackett.

- Szlag – mruczy Shepard pod nosem.

Musi istnieć jakieś cholerne prawo Murphy'ego, dotyczące związków i niespodziewanych rozmów przez komunikator. Jeszcze jedna taka niespodzianka i chyba udusi Jokera – i to tylko dlatego, że na statku kosmicznym przeciąganie pod kilem jest technicznie niemożliwe.

Hackett wraca do niej. Delikatnie dotyka jej policzka.

- I tak nie chcielibyśmy jeszcze bardziej nadwyrężać twojego kręgosłupa – mówi, tonem pomiędzy kojącym a rozbawionym, próbując przedstawić to jako ich własną decyzję.

Shepard wzdycha.

- Nie, nie chcielibyśmy…

Może, gdyby przyszło co do czego, jego decyzja byłaby taka sama. Może. Ale jej decyzja nie. A może? Shepard wtula policzek w jego dłoń. To… to coś nieznanego, do czego nie jest przyzwyczajona. Żartobliwe, tylko na wpół poważne okazywanie uczuć – tak – ale nie to, nie… Nie tak po prostu okazywanie uczuć. Ale mogłaby się do tego przyzwyczaić. Och, tak, zdecydowanie.

- Obowiązki wzywają. – Hackett cofa rękę.

- Tak – przytakuje Shepard; już tęskni za jego dotykiem.

Hackett zabiera się za zapinanie munduru i Shepard zaczyna mu pomagać, więc przy ostatnim guziku ich dłonie przelotnie się spotykają. Shepard wygładza zmarszczki, których najprawdopodobniej w ogóle nie ma na materiale, ale to pozwala jej odrobinę przedłużyć tę chwilę bliskości. Hackett odgarnia jej z twarzy kosmyk włosów; jego palce muskają jej skroń i na moment tam pozostają.

- Odprowadzę cię. – Wkłada jej coś do ręki, a potem zamyka jej dłoń w obu swoich. – Nie zapomnij swoich nieśmiertelników.

. . .

Jest milion rzeczy, o które chciałaby go spytać, ale nie ma czasu. Jest też coś, co po prostu musi wiedzieć, ale teraz nie ma już jak zapytać.

Shepard spodziewa się jego zwyczajowego „Z Bogiem", ale Hackett tylko przelotnie ściska jej dłoń.

- Przyjmuję waszą rezygnację, komandorze. – Więc nie zapomniał.

- Już… po wszystkim. – Zmusza się do uśmiechu.

To jak chodzenie po lodzie – niby ma grunt pod stopami, ale jest bardzo niepewny. Przynajmniej na razie. A Hackett znów nazywa ją komandorem. Szlag. Szlag… Dlaczego jest tak cholernie uparty i wciąż to robi?

- Tak, po wszystkim. Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz żałować.

- Też mam taką nadzieję. – Wyciąga do niego dłoń.

Pożegnali się już jako żołnierz i dowódca. Teraz chciałaby pożegnać się jako Theresa Shepard ze Stevenem Hackettem.

Hackett ujmuje jej dłoń, delikatniej niż poprzednio – to bardziej, jakby po prostu trzymał ją za rękę. Kiedy nachyla się do niej, jakby nie chciał, żeby gwar panujący w hangarze zagłuszył jego słowa, Shepard czuje, jak jego oddech łaskocze ją w policzek.

- Czekaj na mnie, Thereso. – To wszystko, co Hackett mówi, zanim odwraca się i wchodzi na pokład Normandii.

Nie zadał pytania, na które musiałaby odpowiedzieć od razu. Tylko poprosił, zostawił jej czas, żeby mogła wszystko przemyśleć i spokojnie podjąć decyzję. Więc o to przez cały czas chodziło – traktuje to aż tak poważnie. Dlatego tak wszystko skomplikował – chciał być pewien jej uczuć, nie chciał się narzucać, jeśli jednak uważałaby go tylko za przyjaciela, dał jej czas, żeby wszystko to mogła odkryć sama. Dawał jej czytelne wskazówki, ale nie próbował jej zdobyć, po prostu był uczciwym, honorowym sobą.

To może potrwać miesiące czy nawet lata, ale któregoś dnia on wróci. Nigdy nie poprosiłby jej, żeby czekała, jeśli nie byłby absolutnie pewny, że tego właśnie chce, więc teraz ona może być pewna, że wróci. Wróci _do niej_. Kąciki ust Shepard unoszą się w uśmiechu. Będzie czekała.


	10. Pryzmat

. . .

Czas mija powoli, ale szybciej, niż mogłaby się spodziewać. Jeszcze w dniu odlotu Normandii doktor Chakwas, w asyście Doktorka, zaczyna kompleksowe badania, na bieżąco konsultując wyniki z Mordinem przez nadświetlny. Shepard słucha uważnie, choć niewiele rozumie. Ech, lekarze… Zastanawia się, dlaczego wszyscy nie mogą operować terminami fizycznymi – byłoby o wiele prościej.

- Moglibyście przełożyć to na jakiś zrozumiały język? – pyta.

- Spróbuję – oferuje Doktorek. – Kilka serii dokostnych zastrzyków, na kręgosłup… A, widzę, że to twoje ulubione. Bez obaw, te będą inne, projekt doktora Solusa. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, nanochirurgia kości nie będzie potrzebna. Jeśli chodzi o oczy, spróbujemy chirurgii laserowej. Najpierw jedno oko, gdyby coś miało pójść nie tak, potem drugie.

- A jeśli się nie uda? – dopytuje Shepard, jak zawsze praktyczna. Chciałaby odzyskać swoje oczy, jeśli oczywiście to wciąż są jej oczy. Ale jeśli to okazałoby się niemożliwe, chciałaby przynajmniej odzyskać wzrok, by móc pracować jak dawniej.

- Jeśli się nie uda, wszczepimy kamery. I w tym wypadku musielibyśmy czekać, aż odpalą przekaźnik i będziemy mieć stałe połączenie z Arcturusem. Doktor Chakwas ma dobry sprzęt, ale nie aż tak dobry.

- Poza tym nie zaszkodziłoby, jeśli kamerami zająłby się Mordin – dodaje Chakwas. – Ale wedle wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa wystarczy chirurgia laserowa. Na ten moment to chyba wszystko.

**. . .**

Kolejny tydzień jest mordęgą – pomiędzy seriami zastrzyków nie wolno jej chodzić, więc znów jest przykuta do łóżka. Katja spędza z nią sporo czasu, starając się odegnać nudę swoją niekończącą się paplaniną, a Shepard nawet nie chce się z niej nabijać. Astrid odleciała, a nieobecność przyjaciółki zostawiła w Katji pustkę, która nie zniknie szybko, więc Shepard pozwala jej mówić.

Kiedy Shepard dostaje wiadomość, od Hacketta – no tak, bo kogóż by innego – Katja nie pyta o niego. W ogóle o nic nie pyta, po prostu taktownie wychodzi.

- Komputer, odczytaj wiadomość.

Wiadomość jest krótka, ale ważna. To znaczy, jej implikacje są ważne.

— _Od: Admirał Hackett_

_Thereso, jest coś, co chciałbym, żebyś przeczytała. Zadzwoń, kiedy już to zrobisz._

_Mam nadzieję, że leczenie będzie skuteczne._

_Powodzenia._

_Hackett. _—

- Załączniki?

- _Załączniki: jeden. Akta wojskowe: Steven Hackett. Zawartość: akta, historia służby wojskowej, archiwum audio, archiwum mailowe._

Jest jeszcze jedna wiadomość, od Liary.

— _Od: Liara T'Soni_

_Shepard,_

_Admirał Hackett prosił, żebym przesłała Ci wszystkie akta na jego temat, jakimi dysponuje archiwum Handlarza Cieni. Nie wie dokładnie, co jest w tych aktach. Prosił, żebym przesłała Ci je mimo to._

_Pozdrowienia od Tali, Garrusa i reszty ferajny._

_Zdrowiej szybko, Shepard._

_Liara_

_PS Tali przesyła wiadomość._

— _Od: Tali'Zorah vas Normandy_

_Shepard,_

_Liara powiedziała mi o aktach. Trzymam kciuki – tak mówicie? – trzymam kciuki, jak przystało na dobrą młodszą siostrę. Nie jesteśmy siostrami, ale i tak…_

_Kiedy już będzie to możliwe, przyleć na Arcturusa. Wszyscy za Tobą tęsknimy._

_Tali _—

Shepard przez moment rozważa całą sprawę, ale potem kasuje wszystkie pliki. Nie potrzebuje ich; ufa Hackettowi, wystarczy jej jego słowo, tak jak jemu wystarczyło jej słowo w tamtej krytycznej chwili po Aratoht.

Wysyła odpowiedź Liarze, dziękując za przesłanie akt, i Tali, zapewniając, że też tęskni za nimi wszystkimi, i lepiej niech Garrus już zacznie szukać jakiegoś baru, gdzie będą mogli razem się upić. Później wysyła też krótką wiadomość do Hacketta, informując, że chciałaby porozmawiać. Domyśla się, o co naprawdę chodziło z tymi aktami, ale wolałaby, żeby powiedział jej to wprost.

. . .

Hackett oddzwania dwa dni później. Shepard wciąż musi leżeć w łóżku, więc rozmowa jest dla niej miłą przerwą od nudy i, co ważniejsze, szansą, żeby usłyszeć jego głos.

- Thereso. Rozumiem, że dostałaś moje akta.

- Tak.

- I?

- Skasowałam je.

Hackett wzdycha cicho.

- To nie był żaden podstęp, Thereso. Żaden sprawdzian lojalności, nic takiego. Przecież wiesz, że jako admirał Przymierza ja czytałem twoje akta.

- Oczywiście.

- Więc będzie sprawiedliwie, jeśli ty przeczytasz moje.

Shepard milczy, nie bardzo wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Nie potrzebuje tego; ufa mu. Ale z jakiegoś powodu jest to dla niego ważne, i wydaje jej się, że potrafi to zrozumieć.

- Naprawdę chciałbym, żebyś je przeczytała.

Nie jest do tego przekonana, mimo wszystko. To zły pomysł, czy on naprawdę tego nie widzi?

- Nie chodzi o zaufanie, Thereso.

- Steven? – Szlag, to trudne; nie ma doświadczenia w rozmawianiu o tak ulotnych rzeczach jak uczucia. – Mówisz, że nie chodzi o zaufanie, i wiem, że mi ufasz…

- Ale? – podpowiada Hackett.

- Nie rozmawiasz ze mną, nie naprawdę. Przesłałeś mi swoje akta, ale nigdy nie opowiadałeś mi, jak to było. Pocieszałeś mnie, kiedy tego potrzebowałam, ale nic nie wspomniałeś o własnych koszmarach. Znasz moją przeszłość, a ja wciąż nie znam niektórych ważnych faktów z twojej. To… Cholera, Steven, to strasznie skomplikowane.

Dłuższą chwilę trwa, zanim Hackett jej odpowiada.

- Ufam ci, Thereso. Po prostu trudno mi o tym rozmawiać. Nie bardzo wiem, jak w ogóle o tym rozmawiać, dotąd prawie nigdy tego nie robiłem. – Wzdycha. – Ale spróbuję się nauczyć, jeśli chcesz.

Szlag, szlag, szlag, dlaczego nie może go zobaczyć? Wiedziałaby. A tak? To przypomina błądzenie w ciemności.

- Steven, nie chcę cię do niczego zmuszać. Ja…

- Powinnaś wiedzieć. Jak sama powiedziałaś, ja wiem o tobie to wszystko. Dlatego proszę, przeczytaj te akta. Naprawdę nie chodzi o zaufanie, Thereso. Chodzi o uczciwość. Jestem ci to winien.

- Myślę… myślę, że rozumiem.

- Chciałem, żeby to było zupełnie jasne.

Shepard nagle zdaje sobie sprawę, że to poważne. Że jemu _naprawdę_ zależy. Kiedy prosił ją, żeby na niego czekała, nie chciał od niej żadnej obietnicy, i teraz Shepard już wie, dlaczego. Chciał być wobec niej uczciwy, chciał dać jej czas, żeby wszystko przemyślała i żeby, zanim odpowie mu „tak", była stuprocentowo pewna swojej decyzji. Świadomość tego, jak wiele to dla niego znaczy, jak wiele ona dla niego znaczy – to… wzruszające. Nigdy wcześniej tak nie było, z nikim. Cholera, to poważne przez duże „P".

- Dobrze. Przeczytam te akta. – Przerywa, ale nie może pozwolić, żeby tak po prostu zapomnieli o temacie, to zbyt ważne. – Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś mi powiesz. A na razie wystarczy mi zapewnienie, że nie masz w szafie żadnych przysłowiowych trupów.

Hackett śmieje się, choć ten śmiech wydaje się wymuszony.

- Nie, żadnych trupów. Najwyżej kość czy dwie.

- Myślę, że to jest do przyjęcia.

- Myślę, że widywałaś gorsze rzeczy.

Shepard uśmiecha się.

- Nie pozbędziesz się mnie tak łatwo.

- Dobrze, bo nie chciałbym. – Hackett milknie na moment. – Kiedyś o tym porozmawiamy, masz na to moje słowo.

- To wystarczy. A na razie przeczytam te cholerne akta.

- Zadzwoń, kiedy już to zrobisz.

- Zadzwonię.

- Uważaj na siebie, Thereso.

- Będę.

Zanim połączenie zostaje przerwane, Shepard słyszy jeszcze, jak Hackett śmieje się z jej odpowiedzi.

Przez lata utkała się między nimi mocna nić zaufania. Shepard rzadko próbuje nazwać to, co czuje do Hacketta – prawdę mówiąc, w ogóle nie próbuje tego nazwać – bo trudno jest znaleźć słowa na opisanie czegoś, co przychodzi jej tak naturalnie jak oddychanie. Ale kiedy myśli o nim, ma poczucie bezpieczeństwa – jak ciepły prąd, któremu może pozwolić się ponieść.

. . .

Wieczorem – umownym wieczorem, według czasu odmierzanego przez mieszkańców stacji – Shepard aktywuje omni-klucz i podłącza do niego parę słuchawek. To nie jest przeznaczone dla niczyich innych uszu.

- Komputer, skopiuj wszystkie załączniki z maili od admirała Hacketta i Liary T'Soni do dwóch nowych folderów i stwórz wspólną listę odtwarzania. Kodowanie plików: wszystkie pliki od admirała Hacketta: dodaj na początku nazwy „Przymierze". Wszystkie pliki od Liary T'Soni: dodaj na początku nazwy „Akta Handlarza Cieni".

- _Nazwy plików. Pierwsza…_

- Po prostu przeczytaj. Cholera! Pomiń nazwy – poprawia się Shepard, pamiętając, że oprogramowanie reaguje tylko na konkretne polecenia. – Odtwarzanie: wszystkie pliki, według kolejności. Rozpocznij odtwarzanie.

- _Przymierze. Akta: Steven Hackett, admirał floty Przymierza._

— _Imię: Hackett, Steven_

_Data urodzenia: 2134_

_Miejsce urodzenia: Buenos Aires_

—

_Wykształcenie:_

_2146 – 2152: Akademia Zaawansowanego Treningu Młodzieży_

_Uwagi: preferencje do nauk ścisłych, zdolności przywódcze._

_2152 – 2155: Wojskowa Akademia Techniczna, Massachusetts_

_Wydziały: Mechanika, projektowanie i konstrukcja silników statków kosmicznych; Nawigacja._

_Ukończony kurs fizyki efektu masy._

_2153 – 2156: Szkoła Oficerska_

_ Kierunek kształcenia: dyplomacja, taktyka, strategia, logistyka wojskowa._

_Języki: angielski, hiszpański, rosyjski._

—

_Historia służby_

_2152: Wpisany na listę rekrutów._

_2156: ... -_

Lista dat i opisów ciągnie się dalej, ale dla niej to nic nowego – zna jego historię służby wojskowej. Tak naprawdę chce dowiedzieć się tego, co kryje się między słowami: dlaczego się zaciągnął, czy kiedykolwiek tego żałował… Chce usłyszeć o jego pierwszej walce, i o kolejnych, o wątpliwościach i błędach, o wszystkich tych chwilach, kiedy spoglądał śmierci w oczy i panicznie się bał, i o chwilach, gdy spoglądał śmierci w oczy ze śmiechem na ustach. O przyjaciołach, którzy zginęli, o ranach i koszmarach. O wszystkim. Wszystkim, co ukształtowało go na człowieka, jakim jest teraz.

_- Odznaczenia_

_2157: Srebrny Krzyż Wojenny (pierwotnie planowane odznaczenie Gwiazdą Terry, odwołane po Shanxi)_

_2158: Palladowa Gwiazda…_

- Pomiń – Shepard wydaje niecierpliwą komendę. – Nie, stop.

Shanxi? Planowane odznaczenie odwołane? To nie ma sensu.

- Dalej. – Może dowie się więcej z innych plików.

_- Dane medyczne_

_2152: laserowa chirurgia oka (dalekowzroczność)… -_

- Szlag, pomiń. – Dane medyczne, naprawdę?

Jakby cokolwiek w tej dziedzinie mogło zrobić na niej wrażenie. Tak, chce dowiedzieć się o jego bliznach wojennych, ale nie w tej sposób, nie. Dotyk, skóra na skórze, ciche pytania i równie ciche odpowiedzi, _to_ jest właściwy sposób, a nie cholerne dane medyczne! Z drugiej strony, są standardową częścią wszystkich akt. Shepard wzdycha.

- Przejdź do następnego pliku.

_- Przymierze. Plik: Nagranie z czarnej skrzynki SSV _Matterhorn.

—

_Hackett, zabierz ich stąd, to jest cholerny rozkaz! _Musicie_ ostrzec Ziemię! Musicie…_

_- Poruczniku?_

_- Słyszeliście kapitana. Przełącz mnie na interkom. Tu porucznik Hackett. Wynosimy się stąd._

_- Ale… kapitan…_

_- Kapitan nie żyje, Harding, i jeśli nie ostrzeżemy Ziemi to jego śmierć pójdzie na marne, a oni wszyscy giną tam teraz na próżno! Uniki, jazda. Masz się dostać do przekaźnika i to jest cholerny rozkaz!_

—

_Przymierze. Plik: Mail od admirał floty Sofii Archer do kontradmirała Johna Grissoma._

— _Grissom,_

_Nie ma opcji. Hackett może sobie być bohaterem, ale nie pozwolę, żeby po tamtej wypowiedzi dostał Gwiazdę Terry, nie po tym, jak publicznie zaczął rozważać, że nie może potępiać Williamsa za jego decyzje. Smarkaczowi wydaje się, że może prawić cholerne morały? Jaki to przykład dla innych żołnierzy?_

_Ale zgadzam się, czymś wypada go odznaczyć, żeby uciszyć publikę. Dajcie chłopakowi Srebrny Krzyż Wojenny i wszyscy będą zadowoleni._

_Archer_ —

—

_Przymierze. Plik: Nagranie audio z Centrum Informacji Bojowych, _Normandia _SR-2. Data: 14 lutego 2185._

—

_- Pani komandor, transmisja z Arcturusa. Wydawało mi się, że już nie odpowiadamy przed Przymierzem? Widocznie źle mi się wydawało, bo znów pani przyjaciel admirał Hackett na linii. Następnym razem, jak będziemy załatwiać dla niego jakąś misję, może po drodze skoczymy też zrobić mu zakupy w warzywniaku?_

_- Wystarczy, Joker. Kelly, mogłabyś wyjść? Chambers. Natychmiast. To cholerny rozkaz. Przełącz go tu, Joker._

_- Komandorz-… Shepard._

_- Admirale._

_- Twoje ostanie działania są… nadzwyczaj ciekawe, Shepard._

_- Pan ma na myśli te dane Cerberusa, sir?_

_- Tak._

_- Tylko tyle, sir… admirale? Tylko po to pan zadzwonił?_

_- Shepard. Bądź rozsądna. Zadzwoniłem powiedzieć, że przydałby się w Przymierzu taki żołnierz jak ty. Gdybyś kiedykolwiek chciała wrócić, twoje stanowisko będzie czekać._

_- To nie _ja_ opuściłam _Przymierze_, sir._

_- Nie, to nie ty opuściłaś Przymierze. To… wszystko, Shepard. Hackett, bez odbioru._

—

Pamięta tamtą rozmowę zdumiewająco wyraźnie. Sposób, w jaki jej odpowiedział – nie wprost, ale przyznał, że to nie ona opuściła Przymierze, ale to Przymierze opuściło ją. Nagłe, ledwie słyszalne poczucie winy w jego głosie. I to, że nie zaprzeczył, ale przyznał jej rację – wziął na siebie odpowiedzialność. Tak, jak zawsze sama to robiła, tak, jak sam zawsze to robił.

Niespodziewanie przychodzi jej do głowy nowa myśl.

- Komputer. Sortuj według daty. Odtwórz najnowszy plik.

- _Akta Handlarza Cieni. Plik: dziennik osobisty._

—

_Komputer, rozpocznij nagrywa-… - … - … Cholera, to w ogóle działa?_

_31 grudnia, 2186 CE. Powoli rozpoczynamy świętowanie nowego roku… Na tyle, na ile można świętować, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności. Nie tracimy nadziei. Zwyciężyliśmy, powoli będziemy wszystko odbudowywać i pewnego dnia będzie jak dawniej, wiem to._

_Jestem wyczerpany. Nie mogę głośno tego przyznać, ale to fakt. To… Cholera, mówienie do własnego omni-klucza to jedna z najbardziej idiotycznych rzeczy, jakie w życiu robiłem._

—

_Straciliśmy ich. Nie chcę tego przyznać, ale nie mam wyboru. Ktokolwiek ocalał w Układzie Słonecznym, do tej pory zapewne już nie żyje. Nie… Cholera, nie, to jakiś nonsens. Komputer, przerwij nagrywanie. Usuń plik._

—

Przy ostatnim fragmencie w głosie Hacketta słychać coś więcej niż tylko zmęczenie, o którym wspomniał. Sposób, w jaki powiedział „Straciliśmy ich" brzmi… osobiście. Nie ogólne: my straciliśmy _ich_. Jakby _on_ kogoś stracił.

Shepard zastanawia się przelotnie, czy nie mówił wtedy o niej.

. . .

To chyba jakaś nadnaturalna zdolność, myśli Shepard, że cokolwiek i gdziekolwiek by się nie działo, doktor Chakwas zawsze udaje się znaleźć butelkę alkoholu. Tym razem to ta sama butelka, którą Wainwright wybrał na pożegnalny kieliszek z Hackettem, ale ostatecznie jej nie tknęli – Wainwright mruknął wtedy tylko coś o wieczorze za krótkim na wspomnienia.

Teraz Shepard siedzi – po tygodniu spędzonym w łóżku to miła odmiana – siedzi w pokoju doktor Chakwas na niższym poziomie Galileusza. Obie piją i rozmawiają, zupełnie jak za dawnych dobrych czasów na Normandii.

Shepard bierze kolejny łyk szkockiej. Alkohol pali ją w gardło, ale chwilę później zmienia się w przyjemne ciepło, rozgrzewające ją od środka. Nie znosi smaku szkockiej, ale picie z doktor Chakwas to już niemalże tradycja. Zresztą, rozmawianie nad kieliszkiem jest… łatwiejsze, a na pewno jest takie dla niej. To, że siedzi spokojnie i popija alkohol oznacza, że wszystko jest w porządku, jest bezpiecznie i wreszcie może się odprężyć.

- Wysłał mi swoje akta – mówi Shepard, kiedy cisza zaczyna się przedłużać. – Hackett –wyjaśnia.

Może od doktor Chakwas dowie się więcej, niż znalazła w aktach. Chakwas nie odpowiada od razu, bawiąc się szklanką z resztką szkockiej.

- Zawsze taki był. Kiedy jest poważny, jest _naprawdę_ poważny.

- Znasz go, prawda?

- Opatrywałam go na mojej pierwszej misji. Mojej pierwszej, jego i Wainwrighta. To wtedy dorobił się tej blizny na policzku. Można ją było wygoić tak, żeby była prawie niewidoczna, ale akurat kończyły się zapasy, a on nalegał, żeby najpierw zająć się jego oddziałem. Zawsze był uparty.

- A później? W czasie Wojny Pierwszego Kontaktu?

- Paskudna sprawa. Brał udział w pierwszym starciu. Jedyny statek, jaki przetrwał incydent z Przekaźnikiem 314. Jego kapitan tam zginął, a Hackett objął po nim dowództwo. To był jego pierwszy okręt. Dowodził nim w akcji odwetowej… Nie miał za wiele doświadczenia, musiał polegać na instynkcie. Popełnił parę błędów. Zostały mu po tym na pamiątkę pierwsze siwe włosy. – Chakwas dopija swoją szkocką i dolewa do obu szklanek. – Czasem bywa… trudny.

- Jesteście przyjaciółmi? Jeśli mogę spytać.

Chakwas wzdycha.

- Właściwie to trudno powiedzieć. Nigdy nie byliśmy specjalnie blisko. Nie pisaliśmy ani nie dzwoniliśmy po tym, jak go awansowali.

- Och.

- Ale od tamtego czasu mam prawo nazywać go po imieniu. Nie trzyma się sztywno regulaminu dopóki rozkazy są wykonywane jak należy.

- To wszystko?

- Wybacz, Shepard. – Chakwas odstawia szklankę na stół. – Jego koszmary wojenne to prywatna sprawa, tak jak i twoje. Jeśli zechce, sam się nimi podzieli. Respektuję taki stan rzeczy; ty też powinnaś.

- Nie ma potrzeby mnie ganić.

- Nie ganię cię. Tylko przypominam.

- Czy miał… - Shepard waha się.

Nie ma prawa pytać, zresztą to nie ma znaczenia… Szlag, jednak ma. To przeszłość ukształtowała ich na ludzi, jakimi są teraz. Poza tym, jest zwyczajnie ciekawa.

- Shepard, chyba nie mówisz poważnie? Oczywiście, że bywał w związkach. I nie do mnie należy mówienie o tym. Ale żadnych nieżyjących dziewczyn, zmarłych żon ani innych traum, jeśli o to pytałaś, a udam, że o to pytałaś.

- Poniekąd.

- Zresztą, co to ma za znaczenie?

Shepard nie odpowiada. Oczywiście, że ma. Z drugiej strony, on nigdy jej o to nie pytał. Zaufanie, znów chodzi o zaufanie. Kiedyś sama mu o wszystkim powie. Kiedyś on także jej powie. Ale jeśli byłoby coś ważnego, o czym powinna wiedzieć, nie zataiłby tego przed nią.

Na mniej logicznym poziomie istotne wydaje się tylko jedno: że Theresa Shepard, taka, jaką ona jest teraz, i Steven Hackett, taki, jakim on jest teraz, w tym wycinku czasu do siebie pasują.

. . .

Jakiś czas później dostaje jeszcze jeden plik. Co dziwne, z dołączonym komentarzem Liary.

— _Shepard, plik jest zakodowany. Mój komputer rozpoznał parametry twojego komunikatora. Na wypadek, gdyby udało ci się to przekodować, powinnaś wiedzieć, że jest zaszyfrowane… Ale pewnie nie potrzebujesz porad w tej dziedzinie. Nagranie pochodzi z poczty głosowej Hacketta, i, w przeciwieństwie do tamtego wpisu z dziennika, nie zostało skasowane z powodu tymczasowej awarii urządzenia – zostało nagrane, zapisane, a następnie wysłane._

_Hackett nie wiem, że mam ten plik, ale ostatecznie miał zostać wysłany i był adresowany do ciebie, więc myślę, że przynajmniej kiedyś chciał, żebyś to usłyszała._

_Nie mogę pisać za często, przekazuję dosłownie tony wiadomości, i nawet sprzęt Handlarza już nie wyrabia. Hackett zajął wszystkie najlepiej działające kanały, niech go… Cóż, przywilej bycia dowódcą floty. Kiedyś sama będę musiała spróbować._

_Trzymaj się, Shepard._

_Liara. _—

Palec Shepard zatrzymuje się nad przyciskiem. Plik jest adresowany do niej, zakodowany; prawdopodobnie zawiera jakieś dane z wojny, które ostatecznie okazały się niepotrzebne. Odsłuchanie go nie będzie mieć żadnych długofalowych negatywnych konsekwencji, co najwyżej nieprzyjemne wspomnienie albo koszmar czy dwa. Naciska przycisk.

- Otwórz plik.

_- Wzór głosu: potwierdzony._ – Oznajmia program trybu audio.

Ponieważ wciąż korzysta ze swojego dawnego omni-klucza, wystarcza, że ustawia odpowiednią konfigurację. Żadne dodatkowe dekodowanie nie jest konieczne.

- _Wymagane hasło._

- Hasło: 2-1-5-4-3-4-Termopile. – Tego hasła używali z Hackettem na szyfrowanym kanale wymiany informacji.

Hackett był zdumiony, że wybrała właśnie takie hasło, i wspomniał, że historia niezbyt do niej pasuje, a ona odpowiedziała, że akurat ta historia zawiera się we wspomnieniu z przeszłości. Wciąż pamięta dziesięcioletnią siebie, siedzącą na podłodze i z wypiekami na twarzy słuchającą opowieści dziadka.

Kiedy ustalali to hasło, nie sądziła, że im się uda. Miała nadzieję, ale nie wierzyła w to tak naprawdę. Nie przed tamtą rozmową z Hackettem, tuż przez ostateczną bitwą.

- _Hasło poprawne. Typ pliku: poczta głosowa. Od: admirał Steven Hackett. Rozpoczynam odtwarzanie_ – oznajmia syntetyczny głos.

Pojawiają się zakłócenia, a potem zaczyna odtwarzać się właściwy plik. Z nagrania płynie głos Hacketta.

—

- _To bez sensu, ale muszę coś zrobić, żeby normalnie funkcjonować. _

_Shepard, wiem, że nigdy nie dostaniesz tej wiadomości… bo nie żyjesz. Zginęłaś na Cytadeli, wypełniając moje rozkazy, sam cię tam wysłałem. Poszłabyś i tak, ale to nie ma znaczenia._

_Gdziekolwiek teraz jesteś, wiedz, że żałuję. Gdybym musiał to zrobić po raz drugi, podjąłbym takie same decyzje i wydał takie same rozkazy, ale wiedz, że żałuję. Żałuję tak bardzo, że nagrywam wiadomość do ciebie, do _ducha_, w nadziei, że to pozwoli mi spokojnie spać._

_Nagranie jest zakodowane i odtworzy się tylko na twoim omni-kluczu, a ponieważ twój omni-klucz jest zniszczony, a nawet gdyby nie był, przecież nie żyjesz, więc nikt tego nie usłyszy. Nikt tego nawet nie odbierze… Ale pozostanie echo w kosmosie._

_Jeśli myślisz, że jestem pijany – nie jestem, jeszcze nie, na całym statku nie zostało tyle alkoholu. Ale tak, piję. Z każdym kieliszkiem twoja twarz staje się coraz wyraźniejsza. Gdybyś wiedziała… Gdybyś wiedziała, nic by to nie zmieniło. Mimo to żałuję, że ci nie powiedziałem._

_Posłałem kobietę, którą… Posłałem _cię_ na śmierć. Wciąż prześladuje mnie wspomnienie twojej twarzy. _Muszę_ jakoś sprawić, by zniknęło._

_Żegnaj, Shepard… _Thereso.

—

Shepard siedzi, niezdolna się poruszyć, słysząc, jak jego głos drży. To dla niej jasne, że wtedy pił, bo inaczej nigdy nie powiedziałby nic z tego, czego właśnie wysłuchała. Ale kiedy słyszy jego głos, tak łudząco zwyczajny i spokojny, a jednocześnie tak pusty, coś w niej pęka. Te pierwsze tygodnie po Cytadeli były dla niej trudne, ale nie potrafi nawet sobie wyobrazić, jak trudne musiały być dla niego.

Shepard mruga i ze zdziwieniem odkrywa, że jej oczy i policzki są mokre. Sięga do kieszeni, wyciąga chusteczkę i ociera łzy. Kiedy chowa chusteczkę z powrotem do kieszeni, czuje pod palcami znajomy wzór wyszywanych liter.

Odczekuje kilka minut, żeby się opanować, i dzwoni do niego, bo to nie może czekać. Nic, co może mu teraz powiedzieć, nie wymaże tego, co wtedy przeżył, ale Shepard czuje, że nie może tak po prostu tego zostawić.

- _Tak?_ – pyta Hackett krótko, najwidoczniej zajęty.

- Steve, chciałam tylko… - Shepard milknie, i na chwilę zapada cisza, kiedy oboje zdają sobie sprawę z tego, że właśnie użyła zdrobniałej formy jego imienia, i zabrzmiało to nieformalnie, osobiście; intymnie.

- _Thereso_ – mówi Hackett cicho, a w jego głosie odbija się echem jej własna tęsknota.

- Dostałam twoją wiadomość. Tą, którą wysłałeś po Cytadeli. Steve – powtarza jego imię; to wołanie, pieszczota, wyznanie uczuć. – Czemu mi nie powiedziałeś? Na Boga, dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś?

- _Mieliśmy ważniejsze sprawy_ – wyjaśnia Hackett, ale bez przekonania. – _Wiem, powinienem był ci powiedzieć mimo to._

- To… Ja… - brakuje jej słów.

- _Już w porządku, Thereso._

- Często musisz to sobie powtarzać, prawda? – pyta Shepard cicho.

- _Tak_ – odpowiada, a jego szczerość już nie jest dla niej żadnym zaskoczeniem. – _Dość często._

- _Naprawdę_ wszystko w porządku – mówi Shepard zdecydowanie, bo liczy się tylko to, że oboje przeżyli wojnę, że się odnaleźli, że mają szansę być razem. – Nie rozważajmy, co by było, gdyby…

- _Skoro nalegasz._

- Tak. Nalegam. – Znów milknie. – To… chyba wszystko, na razie. Nie zastanawiałam się, co chcę ci powiedzieć, ale po prostu musiałam zadzwonić.

- _Cieszę się, że to zrobiłaś. Postaram się dzwonić regularnie, ale to nie będzie możliwe tak często, jakbym chciał. Raz na dwa tygodnie, może na tydzień._

- W porządku. – Shepard uśmiecha się leciutko. – Chciałabym tylko czasem dostać jakiś znak, że o mnie myślisz.

Hackett wzdycha, tak cicho, że dźwięk jest ledwie słyszalny.

- _Zawsze o tobie myślę_ – mówi jeszcze, zanim się rozłącza.

Shepard jest zbyt poruszona, by spać, więc znów siada do przeglądania plików, chociaż nie ma tam nic ciekawego, nic, o czym już by nie wiedziała, a na czym jej zależy. Prawie nic, poza jednym: nie znajduje tam nic, co by ją rozczarowało. Hackett ciężko pracował na swoją rangę, i naprawdę zasłużył na każdy haft swoich admiralskich pagonów.

Ale Shepard nie chce czytać historii jego służby wojskowej. Wojna Pierwszego Kontaktu, incydent z Przekaźnikiem 314, Shanxi, misje odkrywcze – chce, żeby Hackett sam jej o tym opowiedział. O tym, o Arcturusie, o wojnie ze Żniwiarzami, o wszystkim. Na pewno to zrobi, w swoim czasie, tak jak ona kiedyś opowie mu o Alcherze i Akuze – nie, co się tam zdarzyło, ale co czuła.

Na razie woli akta, które zebrała sama - wspomnienia. Wspomnienia ich spotkań, z których jedno sięga aż Akuze, kiedy po raz pierwszy spotkała go na żywo, i niezupełnie oficjalnie.

* * *

Shepard stoi w tłumie polityków i żołnierzy. Wszyscy rozmawiają, czekając na swoją kolej by podejść i wyrazić kondolencje lub pogratulować jej awansu na komandora, niektórzy – by zrobić obie te rzeczy. Chciałaby stać się niewidzialna, albo po prostu znaleźć się gdzieś indziej, natychmiast. To zbyt wiele. Jej oddział ledwo co został pochowany, ma wrażenie, że ta koszmarna misja zdarzyła się zaledwie wczoraj… Szlag, dlaczego w ogóle zmuszają ją do udziału w całej tej ceremonii, kiedy ona wcale nie chce ani tego, ani odznaczeń?! Nie chce żadnego cholernego medalu; awans nie przywróci życia jej oddziałowi, nic nie jest w stanie tego dokonać.

Shepard zaciska zęby. Wytrzyma. A później wieczorem znajdzie albo jakiś alkohol, albo tabletki nasenne, bo inaczej sen nie przyjdzie; przyjdą jedynie koszmary.

Gdy podchodzi do niej kolejny oficer Przymierza, Shepard zmusza się, żeby zachować neutralny wyraz twarzy. Jego rysy wydają się znajome, ale nie może dopasować do nich nazwiska… Ach. Kontradmirał Hackett.

- Sir. – Unosi dłoń, by zasalutować.

Kontradmirał powstrzymuje ją gestem.

- Spocznij. – Wyciąga rękę, żeby jej pogratulować. – Komandorze – mówi.

Żadnych kondolencji, żadnych gratulacji, tylko to jedno słowo, nazwę jej nowego stopnia wojskowego, i w jakiś sposób w tym słowie zawarte jest _wszystko_. To słowo nie wymaga, by dzielnie próbowała się uśmiechnąć. Kontradmirał także się do niej nie uśmiecha, ale spokojnie patrzy jej w oczy, kiedy wymieniają krótki uścisk dłoni: przytrzymuje jej dłoń przez moment i nic więcej.

Shepard powoli kiwa głową. Nie jest jedyną osobą, która przeżyła taki koszmar; poradzi z tym sobie, bo musi, tak, jak radzili sobie inni. Ale potrzebowała tego jednego słowa, jakie powiedział do niej Hackett, żeby zdać sobie z tego sprawę, i za to słowo jest mu wdzięczna.

. . .

Wieczór ciągnie się w nieskończoność, tak powoli, jakby czas się zatrzymał, ale przynajmniej udaje jej się ukryć w kącie ze szklanką whiskey. Whiskey smakuje paskudnie, ale w jakiś sposób to pasuje; poza tym czy dobre lekarstwo nie powinno być gorzkie? Shepard patrzy przez okno, ale po raz pierwszy widok gwiazd nie przynosi jej pocieszenia.

Słyszy dźwięk kroków: ktoś zatrzymuje się obok, ale Shepard nie odwraca się. Nie wyjdzie przez zakończeniem uroczystości, skoro musi tu być, ale chce zostać sama.

- Komandorze – odzywa się cicho obok niej głęboki głos. Hackett.

Shepard odwraca się.

- Sir.

Hackett salutuje jej swoją szklanką. Shepard dziękuje mu skinięciem głowy, ale milczy.

- Z czasem to zblednie, komandorze – mówi Hackett cicho. – Nigdy nie zniknie całkiem, ale zblednie.

- Dziękuję, sir.

- Wyszedłbym, na waszym miejscu. I tak nikt nie zauważy.

- Zostanę.

- Mógłbym znaleźć wam jakieś usprawiedliwienie, komandorze.

- Zostanę – powtarza Shepard. – Ale dziękuję, sir – dodaje po chwili, i tym razem jej podziękowanie to coś więcej niż pusty frazes.

- Za poległych? – Hackett znów unosi szklankę.

Shepard przełyka dławiącą ją kulę emocji. Jej odpowiedź to ledwie słyszalny, ochrypły szept.

- Tak.

Dopijają alkohol w ciszy. Shepard nie czuje się lepiej, ale jest odrobinę spokojniejsza.

- Sir? – pyta nagle. – Dlaczego w ogóle pan się przejmuje? – Istotnie; dlaczego, skoro przecież nie musi?

- Ktoś powiedział mi kiedyś, że to odróżnia dobrego dowódcę od złego. Ludzie nie idą za tobą, jeśli wiedzą, że cię nie obchodzą.

Po raz pierwszy Shepard myśli że, dokładnie jak kapitan Anderson, Hackett jest właściwym człowiekiem na właściwym miejscu. I prawdą jest, co powiedział o dowódcach. Wie, że od tego wieczoru pójdzie za nim, dokądkolwiek by jej nie kazał.


	11. Holografia

_Dziękuję bardzo za komentarze! :)_

* * *

- Ostrożnie, Shepard – radzi doktor Chakwas. – Jeśli cokolwiek będzie bolało, natychmiast daj znać.

Shepard czuje, jak lekarka delikatnie zdejmuje jej z oczu opatrunek z medi-żelem.

- Otwórz oczy. Powoli, bez pośpiechu.

Tak powoli jak to tylko możliwe, Shepard otwiera oczy. Krzywi się, gdy czuje przelotny ból. Widzi niewyraźne światła i ciemny zarys sylwetki. Ma nadzieję, że odczuwalny dyskomfort będzie jedynie przejściowy. Mruga parę razy, ale kiedy próbuje skupić na czymś wzrok, nadal nie widzi wyraźnie.

Po paru kolejnych mrugnięciach widzi twarz pochylającej się nad nią doktor Chakwas, rozmazaną, ale na tyle wyraźną, że rozpoznaje malujący się na tej twarzy niepokój. Kiedy unosi rękę do oczu, widzi, jak leniwymi ruchami na przemian to zgina, to prostuje palce.

- I jak? – pyta z przejęciem Chakwas.

To najpoważniejszy jak dotąd test jej medycznych umiejętności, jej i Doktorka. Ale w głosie lekarki słychać coś więcej, niż zwykłą troskę o pacjenta – to troska o przyjaciela.

Doktorek na pewno także się martwi, tym bardziej, że na razie się nie pojawił. Shepard docenia jego gest – nie chciał, żeby musiała znosić, że jest świadkiem jej kolejnej chwili słabości.

- W porządku… chyba. Tak myślę. Oczy trochę bolą. I wszystko jest niewyraźne.

- Przykro mi, Shepard, ale nie mogę zaaplikować ci środków przeciwbólowych. Musimy ustalić, czy to normalna reakcja organizmu na zabieg, czy może jednak coś poszło nie tak. Chociaż to drugie jest bardzo mało prawdopodobne.

- Nie mogę skupić wzroku – Shepard marszczy brwi.

- To minie, za parę godzin. Postaraj się trochę odpocząć, kolejne badanie dopiero wieczorem. Powiadomię doktora Roche'a. – Chakwas zabiera walające się na szafce obok łóżka bandaże i ściera resztki medi-żelu.

Shepard rozgląda się – tak naprawdę widzi to pomieszczenie po raz pierwszy. Wprawdzie do odzyskania widzenia barw potrzebna będzie wiedza Mordina, ale wreszcie może dostrzec coś więcej niż tylko zarysy. Świat już nie jest zbiorem zamazanych kształtów, ale czarno-białym filmem – monochromatyczny, ale z widocznymi detalami… Cóż, a przynajmniej detale będą widoczne, kiedy oczy na powrót się przyzwyczają. Będzie mogła zobaczyć twarze przyjaciół i kolegów, będzie mogła obejrzeć stację, którą pomagała projektować, będzie mogła znów patrzeć w gwiazdy. A przede wszystkim będzie mogła zobaczyć Hacketta.

- Muszę zadzwonić.

- Wykluczone, Shepard. Przynajmniej do jutra nie wolno ci wstawać.

Shepard zastanawia się, bo nie chce czekać, ale użycie maila w ogóle nie wchodzi w rachubę. Przez chwilę nawet rozważa, czy nie poprosić Chakwas o przekazanie wiadomości, ale prawie natychmiast odrzuca ten pomysł. Wyraz twarzy Hacketta, kiedy powie mu, że znów widzi, i wyraz jego oczu, należą tylko do niej.

. . .

Zostaje uprzedzona, że rozmowa musi być krótka, bo admirał czeka na rozpoczęcie sesji Rady. Prawdę mówiąc Shepard nie bardzo wie, o czym będzie z nim rozmawiać. Chce po prostu zobaczyć jego twarz, wreszcie spojrzeć mu w oczy, przekonać się, na ile dobrze go pamięta.

Kiedy niebieski hologram komunikatora układa się w postać Hacketta, Shepard czuje nagły przypływ wesołości. Admirał ma na sobie mundur, jak zwykle dopięty na ostatni guzik, a na głowie swoją nieodłączną czapkę – nic się nie zmienił od czasu, kiedy widziała go po raz ostatni.

- Thereso. – Hackett wita ją lekkim skinieniem głowy. – Jak się czujesz? – Niepokój na jego twarzy szybko przeradza się w zdumienie, kiedy admirał zauważa, że Shepard też patrzy na niego.

- W porządku. Chciałam tylko cię zobaczyć – mówi Shepard cicho, z uśmiechem; w jej słowach kryje się o wiele więcej: wreszcie _może_ go _zobaczyć_.

Hackett nie może oderwać od niej wzroku, i chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu brakuje mu słów. Kiedy dociera do niego, co Shepard przed chwilą powiedziała, uśmiecha się lekko. W jego oczach widać ogromną ulgę i… coś więcej, coś nieporównanie głębszego… Czy _tak_ na nią patrzył przez cały czas? Czy… Shepard bierze głęboki oddech. Dobry Boże, jego spojrzenie…

Chciałaby wyciągnąć dłoń i zobaczyć, jak wyraz jego twarzy zmienia się pod dotykiem jej dłoni, chciałaby… Zbyt wiele chciałaby zrobić, zbyt wiele musi zrobić, a może tylko patrzeć na niego. Ale – pomimo tego, że nagle dzielące ich lata świetlne nagle stają się o wiele trudniejszą przeszkodą, bo teraz, kiedy Shepard widzi, wszystko jest o wiele bardziej rzeczywiste – pomimo tego, wystarcza, że go widzi.

Żadne z nich nie wypowiada już ani słowa. Shepard nie potrzebuje słów, kiedy widzi wszystko tak wyraźnie malujące się w jego oczach.

. . .

Shepard patrzy na własną twarz w lustrze. Z wahaniem dotyka policzka. Przesuwa dłonią wzdłuż blizny, która kiedyś tam była i teraz znów jest, po bitwie o Ziemię – to tak bardzo pasuje, że akurat bitwa o Ziemię zwróciła jej tę bliznę – ale to wciąż nie ta sama blizna, co kiedyś. Nieco węższa, dłuższa. Po prostu inna.

Przeczesuje palcami pasmo włosów, które teraz są dłuższe niż zwykle i z każdym gwałtowniejszym ruchem wpadają do oczu. Delikatnie dotyka ramienia. Potem wreszcie podchodzi do lustra i patrzy swojemu odbiciu w oczy. Potrzebuje całej siły woli, aby się nie cofnąć. Doktor Chakwas mówiła, że jej oczy wyglądają już lepiej, Doktorek taktownie przemilczał temat, ale teraz sama może zobaczyć, jak wyglądają jej oczy, a widok nie jest miły. To już nie są _jej _oczy. Ale był taki czas, że nawet jej skóra zdawała się obca. Zresztą, Shepard nadal nie wie, czy jej ciało rzeczywiście jest jej ciałem.

Są chwile, kiedy czuje się inaczej – nie, jakby znów była dawną sobą, w ciele, które rzeczywiście należało do niej, ale zapomina o tym, bo są ważniejsze rzeczy, bo jest czymś więcej, niż tylko ciałem. To rzadkie chwile, ale zawsze odczuwa je bardzo mocno. Chwile, kiedy Hackett jest przy niej. Jak mogła wcześniej być tak ślepa, jak mogła nie zwrócić na to uwagi? Jak to się dzieje, że przy nim zawsze ma wrażenie, że wszystko jest tak jak powinno, nawet, jeśli nie jest, jeszcze nie?

Shepard uruchamia omni-klucz i wpisuje wiadomość.

— _Steven… Czym jestem dla Ciebie? T. _—

Jej palce zamierają w bezruchu nad holograficznym klawiszem. Cholera, jest taka głupia… To nie jest pytanie, jakie można zadać w mailu! Poza tym jest tak idiotycznie sentymentalne… Shepard nie jest sentymentalna, nigdy nie była. Są rzeczy, zdolne ją poruszyć, czasem nawet zdarza się, że nadmiar emocji odbiera jej głos, ale to… Dotyka dłonią czoła. „Tęsknię za nim," uświadamia sobie.

Przesuwa palce nad inny klawisz i kasuje wiadomość. Nie tak to powinno być. To… uświadamia sobie, że powinna to zrobić, jak należy. Że _chce_ to zrobić, jak należy.

Shepard wzdycha, wraca do łóżka i otula się kocem, ale nie może zasnąć. Po kilku minutach wiercenia się na łóżku zrzuca okrycie. Siada, opierając się o ścianę, i sięga po omni-klucz. Bezsenność to skutek uboczny jednego z leków, mających pomóc ustabilizować jej widzenie, i jest jedynie przejściowa. Chwilowo Shepard ma nadmiar wolnego czasu, który może zmarnować na przeglądanie pokaźnego archiwum plików, zgromadzonych na jej omni-kluczu.

Wśród plików jest też trochę zdjęć; jedno szczególnie zwraca jej uwagę. Fotografia przedstawia Hacketta – młodszego, niż ona jest teraz, w paradnym mundurze. Dekoracja w tle i błyszczący na jego piersi medal jasno pokazują, co to za uroczystość – a jednak na twarzy Hacketta nie widać uśmiechu. Wydaje się zamyślony, patrzący gdzieś przed siebie niewidzącymi oczyma. Nie, to nie sen na jawie, raczej zagłębienie się we wspomnienia – wydaje się, że wspomina jedno z tych zdarzeń, jakie chciałoby się cofnąć. Shepard uważniej przygląda się medalowi: Srebrny Krzyż Wojenny – ach, więc to po Wojnie Pierwszego Kontaktu. Choć nie może dotknąć holograficznej fotografii, delikatnie przesuwa palcami wzdłuż pierwszych pasemek siwizny na jego skroniach, zastanawiając się czy i jak bardzo tamten Steven Hackett różni się tego, którego ona zna teraz.

Tęskni za nim, ale – ku jej zdumieniu – to coś więcej, niż tylko tęsknota za fizyczną bliskością. Och, to też, oczywiście, ale… Szanowała go już od tamtej rozmowy po Akuze, później, podczas wojny, polubiła go jako swego rodzaju przyjaciela, a całkiem niedawno dotarło do niej, że na swój sposób jest też całkiem atrakcyjnym mężczyzną… Ale kiedy Shepard dodaje wszystkie te elementy, wynik równania jest większy, niż tylko suma składników. Gdyby coś takiego zdarzyło się w obliczeniach do jednego z jej projektów inżynieryjnych, przeliczyłaby wszystko ponownie, a potem jeszcze raz, szukając błędu. Wie, że coś takiego w życiu to nie błąd, ale boi się to nazwać. Boi się, że ujęcie tego w słowa w jakiś sposób umniejszyłoby to, co do niego czuje. Co czuła już od jakiegoś czasu, ale wcześniej nie potrafiła tego zauważyć.

„Przestań, Shepard," myśli. „Po prostu przestań." Właśnie tak: znaleźć coś, żeby zająć ręce i nie myśleć. „Pomyślę o tym jutro." Ale nie może tak po prostu wyrzucić go ze swoich myśli, nie, kiedy wiadomość, którą wysłał jej po Cytadeli, wciąż powraca do niej w snach. To nie poczucie winy, nie do końca – przecież nie miała wpływu na to, co się później stało – ale kiedy o tym myśli, czuje ukłucie w sercu. Shepard kręci głową; nie, dość sentymentalnych bzdur jak na jeden wieczór.

Rzuca omni-klucz na półkę i wstaje z łóżka. Ponownie podchodzi do lustra, z kliniczną niemal ciekawością przyglądając się zarysom swojego ciała. Odzyskany częściowo wzrok sprawił, że na nowo otworzyły się stare, na wpół tylko zabliźnione rany, i zmusił ją do zastanawiania się. Kim jest teraz, po tym, jak złożyła rezygnację? Kim jest teraz, jeśli już nie żołnierzem, jeśli zabrakło etykietki, która określała ją przez lata?

Podobnie czuła się po tym, jak Cerberus przywrócił ją do życia. Pierwsze momenty po przebudzeniu to był najpierw szok, a potem spora dawka adrenaliny; nie było czasu na myślenie, bo musiała robić to, co wychodziło jej najlepiej: walczyć o życie. Później… Pamięta to słodko-gorzkie uczucie, które pojawiło się, gdy zobaczyła nową _Normandię_ – ten widok poruszył w jej sercu struny, o których wcześniej nawet nie wiedziała, że tam są.

A jeszcze później, w długie, ciągnące się w nieskończoność noce, nadeszły pytania, lawiną. Pamięta dłonie zaciśnięte na poduszce i mokre od łez policzki, kiedy zrozumiała, że nie potrafi znaleźć odpowiedzi. Kim jestem? Czy wciąż jestem _sobą_? Co się działo z moją duszą przez te dwa lata? Czy w ogóle _mam_ duszę? _Czym_ jestem? Kiedy wreszcie zasnęła, wyczerpana, pytania zniknęły, wymyte razem z łzami; pozostała jedynie pusta skorupa. Po tym Shepard już nie myślała, po prostu działała. Akcja, reakcja, żadnych myśli, żadnych uczuć, tylko głuche echo pustki, którą czuła, nie mogąc zasnąć i wpatrując się w ciemność.

A potem była Alchera. Hackett pewnie nie zdawał sobie sprawy z wagi tamtej jednej wiadomości, z tego, czym Alchera stała się dla niej. Nie było żadnego nagłego objawienia, żadnego zmartwychwstania duszy w nowym ciele; nadal była tak samo zagubiona i niepewna. Ale po Alcherze miała coś, od czego mogła zacząć na nowo. „To jestem ja," myślała, patrząc na szczątki pierwszej _Normandii_, śniącej swój wieczny odpoczynek wśród śniegów Alchery, z zorzą polarną płonącą w górze jak znicz. „To jestem ja," myślała, ważąc w dłoni nieśmiertelniki, niegdyś należące do członków jej załogi. „To jestem ja," myślała, dotykając metalowego szkieletu martwego statku, a zamarznięty popiół plamił jej rękawice. To była ona: symbol wszystkiego, o co walczyła, wszystkiego, za co zginęła. Wszystkiego, dla czego mogła żyć ponownie.

Shepard jeszcze raz sięga po swój omni-klucz. Chce znaleźć nagranie, fragment jednego z raportów sytuacyjnych, jakie Hackett nadawał podczas wojny, aby podtrzymywać morale. „_Żołnierze Drogi Mlecznej…_" Shepard uśmiecha się na to specyficzne sformułowanie. Pamięta, jak za każdym razem te słowa dawały jej poczucie, że jest częścią czegoś większego, większego, niż ona kiedykolwiek mogłaby być, większego niż oni wszyscy. Tymi słowami dawał im poczucie sensu. „_Czekaj na mnie, Thereso._" Tak jak jej też dał poczucie sensu tymi paroma słowami wypowiedzianymi tuż przed odlotem. Hackett jest jednym z powodów, dla których walczyła i gotowa była zginąć; częścią jej przeszłości, częścią niej samej. Jest powodem, dla którego może żyć, dla którego będzie żyła. Jak wcześniej Alchera, choć inaczej, jest jej kotwicą.

. . .

- Czas na twój spacer. – Katja stoi w progu i z uśmiechem zagląda do pokoju Shepard. – Pomyślałam, że przyda ci się przypomninajka.

- Dzięki, Kat.

Pielęgniarka znów się uśmiecha – Shepard mogłaby przysiąc, że ten uśmiech jest zaraźliwy, tak jak radość Katji była zaraźliwa nawet zanim jeszcze Shepard odzyskała wzrok.

Szczerze mówiąc, Shepard czuje się dziwnie z tym, że widzi mieszkańców Gagarina jako coś więcej niż sylwetki bez twarzy. Katja przynajmniej wygląda tak, jak Shepard ją sobie wyobrażała i pasuje do swojego głosy: dziecinna, piegowata twarz o wielkich oczach i krótkie jasne włosy.

Pozostali… Cóż, wyobrażała ich sobie inaczej, i twarze nie zawsze pasują do głosów i osobowości… choć to ostatnie powoli zaczyna dostrzegać. Ale taki na przykład Doktorek był nie lada niespodzianką. Shepard pamięta go jako wysokiego, chudego chłopaka, z oczami zbyt poważnymi w twarzy osiemnastolatka. Od tamtego czasu twarz dorosła i teraz już pasuje do oczu, ale kiedyś ta twarz była łagodniejsza, choć niepozbawiona siły i charakteru, teraz jest bardziej ściągnięta, rysy są ostrzejsze, a między brwiami wyraźnie rysują się zmarszczki.

- Idziesz? – pyta Katja. – Strasznie ostatnio jesteś zamyślona.

- Porachunki z przeszłością – mruczy Shepard pod nosem.

Wie, że może ufać Katji, i Katja prawie już zdobyła sobie prawo, żeby pytać, ale za dużo musiałaby jej opowiedzieć, a wcale nie ma ochoty nic z tego opowiadać. Zbyt wiele musiałaby tłumaczyć, a zdecydowanie nie czuje się na siłach, by to zrobić. Najpierw zresztą musiałaby sama to rozwikłać.

Katja patrzy na nią, spojrzeniem dojrzalszym niż jej niemal dziecięca twarz.

- W porządku, nie pytam. – Wzdycha. – Nawet nie będę udawała, że wiem co jest grane. Może na logikę potrafiłabym… Nie, wróć. Nigdy nie byłam w tym dobra. Przypominam raczej rozemocjonowanego chomika na kofeinie.

- No, może bez kofeiny. – Shepard uśmiecha się. – Chodź, zajrzymy do Szefa, może ma jakieś wieści od floty, co ty na to? Chomiku – dodaje.

- Hej, nie pozwoliłam ci tak do mnie mówić! – protestuje Katja, a potem wybucha śmiechem.

Wydaje się być niewyczerpanym źródłem śmiechu zawsze, kiedy tego potrzebują. Shepard czasem zazdrości jej tego daru do odnajdywania we wszystkim drobinek radości, do dostrzegania jej w najzwyklejszych, codziennych rzeczach, na które Shepard nawet nie zwraca uwagi.

- Nie marudź tylko chodź.

- Jeszcze nie skończyłam dyżuru. Muszę wracać do medlabu jak tylko Doktorek… - Katja urywa, kiedy dzwoni jej pager. – O wilku mowa. – Pielęgniarka przyjaźnie kiwa jej dłonią. – W takim razie do zobaczenia na kolacji.

. . .

Shepard znajduje Wainwrighta w jego biurze – tak naprawdę to nie żadne biuro, po prostu pomieszczenie przeznaczone na tymczasowe studio inżynierskie, pieszczotliwe określane jako „Leonardo". Główny inżynier pochyla się nad jedną z konsoli i wpatruje się w holograficzny ekran, śledząc wzrokiem miarowo przesuwające się rzędy cyfr.

Prawdę mówiąc, Shepard wciąż nie może się przyzwyczaić do widoku Wainwrighta wśród holo-ekranów i reszty sprzętu technicznego. Na takim tle główny inżynier – z brodą jakby żywcem wyjętą z ilustracji dziewiętnastowiecznych powieści, które Shepard mgliście pamięta ze wspólnej lektury z dziadkiem – wygląda, jakby był z zupełnie innej bajki.

- Jakieś postępy w odbudowie przekaźników, Szefie?

- Ach, Shepard. – Wainwright odwraca się, patrząc na nią życzliwie.

W pracy jest zawsze dokładny i wymagający, nierzadko wręcz surowy, ale pomimo tego jest czymś w rodzaju dobrego ducha stacji. Naukowy optymizm miesza się u niego ze zdrową dawką realizmu, tworząc najlepszą możliwą kombinację.

- Słyszałem, że na Arcturusie mieli jakiś przełom, ale Hackett nie wspominał o szczegółach. – Kącik ust głównego inżyniera unosi się do góry. – Widać lata admirałowania mają zły wpływ na wiedzę techniczną.

- Zupełnie żadnych szczegółów?

- Musisz zapytać doktora Vaeto. Miał dostać rano jakieś plany.

- On? Dlaczego nie ty, Szefie?

- Oszczędność czasu. Ktokolwiek zajmie się projektem, będzie potrzebował mnóstwa wyjaśnień.

- Chyba nie nadążam… Jak przekazanie projektu doktorowi Vaeto przekłada się na oszczędność czasu?

- Najwyraźniej nigdy nie słyszałaś dwóch salarian rozmawiających w swoim ojczystym języku.

. . .

Doktor Vaeto siedzi w swoim laboratorium przy komunikatorze, rozmawiając z Mordinem. Shepard rozpoznaje głos, ale nie ma pojęcia, o czym rozmawiają obaj naukowcy – mówią po salariańsku, za szybko, żeby ktokolwiek był w stanie za tym nadążyć, a dźwięki, jakie wydają, bardziej przypominają cykanie świerszczy niż jakikolwiek normalny język.

- Przepraszam, doktorze Vaeto, mogę zająć minutkę?

- Shepard! – Mordin odpowiada, zanim Vaeto na dobre orientuje się, że weszła. – Cudownie cię słyszeć. Wspaniałe wieści. Skończyłem plany odbudowy.

- Sam to zrobił – prycha Vaeto, ale w jego głosie pobrzmiewa też duma.

- Plany odbudowy przesłane. Potrwa krócej, niż przewidywałem. Rok, nie dłużej.

- Rok? – powtarza Shepard jak echo; tylko rok. – Mordin, jesteś niezastąpiony.

- Pieprzony geniusz – kwituje Vaeto. – Tak to jest po waszemu?

- Powiedzmy – odpowiada Shepard, tłumiąc wybuch śmiechu.

Rok. Tylko rok. Tyle miesięcy oczekiwania mniej… to prawie jak błogosławieństwo.

- Później testy, oczywiście. Ładunek, istoty żywe… Ochotnicy. – Mordin robi krótką pauzę. – Mnóstwo pracy. Zaczynamy od zaraz.

- Mogę pomóc – oferuje Shepard. – Twoje leczenie zadziałało – mówi z wdzięcznością.

- Miło słyszeć, ale nie miałem obaw. Moje leczenie zawsze działa.

. . .

Jeśli nie liczyć koszmarów, Shepard nie śni często. Jeśli już śni, to zwykle niewyraźne obrazy z przeszłości, jak stare fotografie: ruchu jest niewiele, ale emocje aż od nich biją. Czasem to tylko jakaś scena, którą nawet nie zawsze rozpoznaje. A czasem to standardowa mieszanka życia, luźnych myśli i losowych rzeczy, i zwykle wtedy rano nie pamięta nawet, że cokolwiek jej się śniło.

A czasami śni też o Hacketcie. Sceny, które pamięta z przeszłości – odleglejszej, jeszcze przed Gagarinem – lekko zmienione albo po prostu zwykłe, czyste wspomnienia. Czasem, bardzo rzadko, te sny są bardziej osobiste, intymne – ale wtedy zawsze śni jej się, że nadal nie odzyskała wzroku. To dziwne, ale zupełnie logiczne: nie ma żadnych takich wspomnień o nim z okresu, kiedy jeszcze widziała, a tego Stevena Hacketta, którego zna teraz, poznawała innymi zmysłami niż wzrok. Kiedyś był dla niej właśnie obrazem, symbolem, określonym i niezmiennym; teraz ten obraz zastąpiony został kalejdoskopem pojedynczych wrażeń. W jakiś sposób takie postrzeganie pozwala jej zobaczyć go lepiej, wyraźniej, prawdziwiej, w sposób, w jaki nie widzi go nikt inny: białe światło, rozszczepione na całe spektrum barw przez pryzmat, jakim stały się jej niewidzące oczy.

Czasem zastanawia się, co by się stało, gdyby przetrwała Cytadelę bez uszczerbku na zdrowiu. Cz kiedykolwiek zwróciłaby się do Hacketta w poszukiwaniu przyjaźni, czy wycofałaby się, po przecież był jej dowódcą, a niespecjalnie zależało jej na łamaniu regulaminu? Wie, że zastanawianie się nad tym jest bezcelowe, ale w takie noce jak ta – kiedy budzi się ze snu, utkanego z miękkiej ciemności i głosu Hacketta – Stevena – i nie może ponownie zasnąć, więc pozwala myślom błądzić.

Shepard zaciska dłonie na prześcieradle. Sen obudził żywe wspomnienia ich ostatniego spotkania, i nagle jej pokój i łóżko wydają jej się puste i zimne. Próbuje znów zasnąć, ale ilekroć zamyka oczy, widzi jego. Za dobrze pamięta jego głos, wymawiający jej imię. Mapę jego twarzy, wyczuwaną pod opuszkami palców. Rytm jego kroków. Kiedy tak jak teraz jest na granicy snu, potrafi nawet mgliście przypomnieć sobie ciepło jego ciała przy swoim.

Sen wciąż nie nadchodzi, więc Shepard sięga po omni-klucz. Wciąż nie może nacieszyć się tym, że znowu widzi, więc ustawia wyszukiwarkę na zdjęcia i nagrania video, i leniwie przegląda pliki, ot tak, nie szukając niczego konkretnego. Są tam plakaty rekrutacyjne Floty – z jednego z nich uśmiecha się Hannah Shepard, pewna siebie, zdecydowana – wszystko, czym Shepard sama chciała kiedyś być. Na wielu z plakatów jest jej własna twarz, z miną wyrażającą pewność siebie, której Shepard niejednokrotnie wcale nie czuła, ale za to perfekcyjnie udawała. Wśród starszych plakatów jest nawet jeden z Hackettem – młodszym niż ona teraz, ale już z siwizną na skroniach – zdjęcie z czasów, kiedy był bohaterem Wojny Pierwszego Kontaktu.

Są też zdjęcia z uroczystości wojskowych, i cała kolekcja fotografii ze świętowania zwycięstwa w Bitwie o Cytadelę. Wśród nich jest też jedno wspólne zdjęcie jej i Hacketta – ich jedyne wspólne zdjęcie. Na jej mundurze błyszczy nowy medal, a Hackett ściska jej dłoń i gratuluje. Patrzą na siebie i chociaż – na szczęście – na zdjęciu tego nie widać, Shepard pamięta to niewypowiedziane porozumienie, jakie wtedy było między nimi.

To było, oczywiście, na długo przed Aratoht, i dopiero zaczynała domyślać się, jak wiele zaufania pokładał w niej Hackett. To zaufanie nie dziwiło jej, kiedy po Bitwie o Cytadelę była bohaterką Przymierza, ale było szokiem, kiedy później działała pod sztandarem Cerberusa. Od tamtego czasu nauczyła się już, że Hackett ma dar trafnego oceniania ludzi, talent, który tak zdumiał ją, kiedy rozmawiali po raz pierwszy wtedy, po Akuze. Teraz Shepard wie, że decyzję o rezygnacji też potrafił tak ocenić.

Uśmiecha się do siebie, wspominając, jak dotrzymał nawet pewnej zupełnie nieznaczącej obietnicy. To było całkowicie nieistotne, coś, czym naprawdę nie musiał zawracać sobie głowy – a przez to Shepard jeszcze bardziej ceni go za to, że jednak nie zapomniał i dotrzymał słowa.

* * *

- Komandorze – wita ją Hackett, gdy tylko wchodzi do jego gabinetu. – Wejdźcie. – Gestem zaprasza ją, by usiadła. – Spocznij, spocznij – mówi, kiedy Shepard unosi rękę do salutu. – Chcieliście ze mną porozmawiać.

- Tak, sir. O moim awansie.

- Jesteście pewni, że chcecie zrezygnować? – Hakcett patrzy na nią pytająco.

- Tak, sir.

- Jedno pytanie, komandorze. – Admirał odkłada na bok trzymany w dłoni datapad. – Dlaczego?

Jej palce powoli przesuwają się wzdłuż oparcia fotela.

- Nie potrzebuję więcej władzy, a już na pewno nie potrzebuję więcej planowania i papierkowej roboty. Nie chcę, żeby ten awans odebrał mi swobodę działania, sir.

Hackett z namysłem kiwa głową.

- Dobrze, komandorze – mówi wreszcie. – W takim razie nie będzie awansu. – Nie uśmiecha się, ale wyraz jego ust łagodnieje. – Prawdę mówiąc… cieszę się. Jesteście dokładnie tam, gdzie najbardziej was potrzebujemy. – Z jego twarzy częściowo znika maska chłodnego profesjonalizmu, zastąpiona zwykłą ludzką życzliwością. – Chciałbym was jakoś uhonorować za wasze zasługi, komandorze, ale po tym, jak odmówiliście awansu, nie wiem jak. Zwłaszcza, że tak czy inaczej dostaniecie Gwiazdę Terry.

Shepard tłumi jęk. O Boże, tylko nie kolejne uroczystości!

- Tak, sir.

- Nie wydajecie się szczęśliwa z tego powodu – zauważa admirał.

- Nienawidzę oficjalnych uroczystości, nienawidzę uśmiechania się do aparatu… Och. Przepraszam, sir.

- Komandorze, spokojnie. Nie gryzę. Mówcie śmiało. – Hackett robi pauzę. – Wiem, że nie znosicie uroczystości, ale wiem też, że potraficie to przeżyć.

- Będzie pan tam, sir?

- Będę wręczać wam ten medal.

Shepard szybko łączy fakty. Gwiazdę Terry zazwyczaj wręcza admirał Floty, a to oznacza, że… Nie może powiedzieć, że to całkowite zaskoczenie. Hackett był jednym z bardziej liczących się kandydatów na stanowisko, po tym, jak admirał Archer odeszła na emeryturę. Właściwie, Shepard miała nadzieję, że właśnie on zostanie nowym admirałem Floty. Hackett jest właściwym człowiekiem na właściwym miejscu, profesjonalnym i kompetentnym, i na pewno na nowej posadzie zrobi kawał dobrej roboty.

Shepard uśmiecha się.

- Gratulacje, sir.

- Proszę się wstrzymać z gratulacjami, komandorze, to jeszcze nie jest oficjalna informacja. Wracając do poprzedniego tematu: czy jest jakiś sposób, w jaki mogę uhonorować wasze zasługi z ostatnich kilku miesięcy?

- Dziękuję, sir, ale nie… Chyba że… Nie, nie. – Shepard wspomina tamtych parę minut, kiedy po Akuze podszedł do niej i razem pili za poległych, jak łatwo było z nim rozmawiać i jak łatwo było z nim milczeć.

- Chyba że? – dopytuje admirał.

- Napije się pan ze mną, po oficjalnej części? Jeden drink i pięć minut przerwy od gratulacji i całej reszty?

Hackett wygląda na zaskoczonego, ale po chwili uśmiecha się.

- Tyle minut, ile tylko będziecie potrzebować, komandorze.

. . .

Shepard mija punkt kontrolny i zatrzymuje się, zerkając na pobliską interaktywną mapę Cytadeli. Sama nie wie, czego właściwie tu szuka. Może tamtego momentu wytchnienia, który wtedy obiecał jej Hackett, a którego nigdy się nie doczekała.

Pamięta to bardzo wyraźnie: tłum ludzi, z których każdy chciał pogratulować bohaterce, i jak bardzo w tamtej chwili ich nienawidziła, bo żadne z nich nie widziało nic poza etykietką „komandor Shepard", żadne nie pamiętało o tych wszystkich, którzy sprawili, że zwycięstwo stało się możliwe, i którzy zapłacili najwyższą cenę. Wie, że to, co się dzieje – to, że staje się symbolem – jest potrzebne, że tak właśnie trzeba, ale ta świadomość nie sprawia, że jest prościej. Nie chce być w centrum uwagi, nie chce w ogóle żadnej uwagi; chce chwili świętego spokoju, chce odpoczynku, chce być zwykłym człowiekiem, a nie cholernym symbolem… A mimo to gra swoją rolę i uśmiecha się do obiektywu aparatu fotoreportera Przymierza, Spilleta.

Zdjęcia z uroczystości pełne są jej pustych, fałszywych uśmiechów – kiedy przyjmuje gratulacje, kiedy dostaje podziękowanie od Rady, kiedy inni żołnierze odsuwają się na bok, by ona mogła zostać symbolem, w który wpatruje się cała galaktyka. Jest też kilka prawdziwych uśmiechów: kiedy przez chwilę rozmawia z Andersonem; kiedy Kaidan uśmiecha się do niej, a Garrus praktycznie się szczerzy; kiedy Hackett przypina medal do poły jej munduru, kiedy gratuluje jej, a uścisk jego dłoni jest silny i w jakiś sposób pocieszający, kiedy w jego oczach widzi zrozumienie. Jeszcze tego samego wieczoru dostaje od niego wiadomość z przeprosinami za to, że nie udało mu się dotrzymać słowa co do drinka, i Shepard wybacza mu tym łatwiej, że nie zapomniał.

To było dwa lata temu. Musi powtarzać to sobie zdecydowanie zbyt często. Dwa lata. Wiele się przez ten czas zmieniło, i Shepard ma wrażenie, że u wielu zmianach nie ma jeszcze pojęcia, a większość nie była zmianami na lepsze.

Cichutko, nie chcąc zostać zauważona, wślizguje się do „Aqua Vitae". Bar nie jest tani, ale za to wygodny, i nigdy nie ma tam tłumów. Zresztą i tak będzie piła na koszt Cerberusa.

. . .

Porusza szklanką i na powierzchni drinka tworzą się małe fale. Napój jest pomarańczoworóżowy w odcieniu, co uznałaby za osobistą obrazę od losu, gdyby tak bardzo nie musiała się napić, że właściwie jest jej wszystko jedno.

O tej porze bar jest prawie zupełnie pusty, ale to wcale nie sprawia, że Shepard czuje się lepiej. Jej świat ostatnio i tak jest już zbyt pusty.

Kątem oka zauważa ruch i podnosi wzrok; na jednym ze stołków obok niej siedzi mężczyzna w średnim wieku – inżynier albo naukowiec, sądząc po ubraniu. Jego twarz wygląda jakoś dziwnie znajomo. Mężczyzna patrzy na nią przyjaźnie, ale pomimo, że na razie nie próbuje nawiązać znajomości, Shepard chce od razu wykluczyć taką możliwość. Nie przyszła tu rozmawiać.

- Nie jestem zainteresowana – mruczy pod nosem, używając swojego najlepszego tonu „nie podchodź ani kroku bliżej".

- A może po prostu napijecie się ze mną, komandorze? – pyta nieznajomy, i Shepard gwałtownie unosi głowę, bo okazuje się, że ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie spotkała w barze akurat Hacketta. – Jestem wam winien drinka – dodaje admirał.

- Ja… - Nieważne, jak bardzo nie ma ochoty na rozmowę; jemu jest winna przynajmniej odrobinę kultury. – Dobrze. Napijmy się. – Dyskretnie zerka na niego; bez munduru i swojej nieodłącznej czapki, admirał jest niewidoczny.

Nie poznałaby go w ogóle, gdyby nie głos… No, może jeszcze po oczach.

- Nie wyglądasz, jakby było dobrze – zauważa Hackett, ale nie naciska.

Po prostu patrzy na nią tymi bystrymi, pełnymi zrozumienia oczami, bez słów przekazując jej, że nie musi nic mówić, jeśli nie chce. Ale jeśli zechce, on będzie uważnie słuchał.

- Bo nie jest dobrze – odpowiada, zbyt ostro, zaskoczona tym, jak łatwo przyszło jej to wyznanie; zbyt łatwo.

- Horyzont? – Pytanie jest krótkie, ale trafia we wszystkie czułe punkty.

- Wygląda na to, że wojskowi plotkują bardziej niż gospodynie domowe – zauważa Shepard, kąśliwie, bo Horyzont jest jeszcze świeżą raną.

- Nie nazwałbym informacji o powrocie komandor Shepard plotką. – Jego słowa są przyganą, ale łagodną. – Raczej raportem sytuacyjnym. Który jednak nie był tak… obiektywny, jak się spodziewałem.

- Och?

- Alenko wydaje się rzeczowym człowiekiem. Jego raport nie był do końca rzeczowy. – Hackett uważnie się jej przygląda. – Zbyt… osobisty.

- Proszę wybaczyć, że tego nie skomentuję, sir. – Mówienie do niego jak do dowódcy przychodzi jej tak łatwo, że to jednocześnie uspokajające i przerażające.

- Cóż, nie mogę uznać tego za złamanie zakazu fraternizacji. To było dwa lata temu.

- To było _chwilę_ temu – zaprzecza Shepard gorzko. – Przez te dwa lata byłam _martwa_.

- Doskonale o tym wiem, komandorze. – Odpowiedź Hacketta jest bardzo cicha, ale wyraźna.

Shepard spogląda na niego. Admirał patrzy na nią, bez natarczywości, a jego oczy wyraźnie mówią, że nie obwinia jej za nic.

- Moja oferta wciąż jest aktualna – mówi Hackett spokojnie. – Jeśli jesteś zainteresowana.

- Muszę odmówić. Nie pałam sympatią do Cerberusa, ale staram się płacić swoje długi. Zawsze.

- Jeśli czujecie, że tak właśnie powinniście zrobić… - Admirał wzrusza ramionami.

- Nie będzie pan mi robił wymówek, sir? Nie spróbuje mnie pan przekonać do zmiany zdania?

- Komandorze. – To tylko jedno słowo, ale znaczy zdumiewająco wiele. – Wiem jak w przeszłości wyglądały wasze stosunku z Cerberusem. Jeśli mimo to decydujecie się z nimi pracować, musicie mieć ważny powód. Dla mnie przynajmniej jest on wystarczająco ważny.

- Ja… Dziękuję, sir, tak myślę.

- Nie dziękuj mi. – W jednej chwili Hackett nagle wygląda na zmęczonego i o wiele starszego.

- Admirale?

Hackett wzdycha.

- Co mam z wami zrobić, komandorze?

- Już nie jestem komandorem – przypomina Shepard, zdumiona odkryciem, jak bardzo boli to stwierdzenie.

- W tym właśnie problem. Oficjalnie, zginęliście na misji. A teraz wróciliście do świata żywych… Widzicie, komandorze, nigdy nie zostaliście zwolnieni ze służby.

- Przymierze chyba nie ma na taką okazję żadnego protokołu.

- Nie, raczej nie. – Hackett spogląda na nią. – Wiem, że to dla ciebie trudne, Shepard. Ale chciałem, żebyś zrozumiała.

- Rozumiem. To Przymierze nie rozumie… może za wyjątkiem pana, sir. – Shepard wstaje, zdecydowana wyjść, zanim powie za dużo, bo to nie czas ani miejsce, i nie powinna obarczać Hacketta takim brzemieniem. – Muszę już iść.

Admirał wstaje i wyciąga do niej dłoń; Shepard z wahaniem oddaje uścisk.

- Z Bogiem, komandorze.

Gardło ściska jej się od emocji. Dobry Boże, te słowa… Dokładnie te same słowa, które napisał jej, gdy przekazał wiadomość o Alcherze… Kimkolwiek czy czymkolwiek Shepard teraz jest, wie, gdzie jest jej miejsce, i że na pewno nie z Cerberusem.

- Wrócę, kiedy to się skończy – obiecuje. – Mam nadzieję, że do tego czasu jakoś to pan rozwiąże, sir.

- Wciąż jestem wam coś winien za tamten awans, którego odmówiliście. – Zmęczenie zniknęło i Hackett znów jest tym pewnym siebie oficerem o żelaznej woli, którego Shepard dobrze zna. – Kiedy to się skończy, komandorze, czujcie się przywróceni do służby.

- Tak po prostu?

- Obawiam się, że nie unikniemy przesłuchania. Ale to będzie jedynie formalność. – Hackett przerywa, kiedy zauważa jej zdziwioną minę. – Wiem o tym, co robicie, więcej niż wam się wydaje, i wiem, że na razie nie mam powodów do obaw.

- Joker? – wyrywa jej się, bo jest tylko jedna możliwość.

Musi być przecież jakiś logiczny powód dla którego Joker – Joker, na litość boską! – z własnej woli odszedł z Przymierza i dołączył do Cerberusa.

- Ta informacja jest tajna. Ale myślę, że nie potrzebujesz mojej odpowiedzi.

- Admirale? – Potrzebuje tej jednej odpowiedzi, potrzebuje jej _natychmiast_. – Dlaczego? – Milknie na chwilę, a potem dodaje cicho: - Dlaczego tak panu zależy?

- Jesteście cholernie dobrym żołnierzem, Shepard, może nawet naszym najlepszym. Za żadne skarby świata nie oddam was Cerberusowi.

- Nigdy nie będę częścią Cerberusa – zapewnia Shepard żarliwie; nie ma znaczenia, że teraz nosi biało-czarny, nie ciemnoniebieski mundur, bo nadal jest lojalna Przymierzu. – Nikomu mnie pan nie oddaje, sir.

- Miło to słyszeć. – Hackett uśmiecha się lekko. – Choć domyślałem się tego już od jakiegoś czasu.

Shepard przygląda mu się uważnie. Jak bardzo właściwie admirał wierzy w jej lojalność? Jak wiele zaufania w niej pokłada?

- Idźcie wykonać tę misję, komandorze – mówi Hackett, jakby nic się nie zmieniło i jakby nadal była żołnierzem Przymierza.

- Tak jest, sir! – Niewielki uśmiech, który pojawia się na jej twarzy, jest zaskoczeniem dla nich obojga.


End file.
